Love is Sweet
by lee hyoraa
Summary: Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai, kehidupan cinta yang mereka jalani tidak semudah cinta yang orang lain alami. apakah mereka bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang "tidak biasa" itu? Kyuwook FF Chap 13 update last story
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,f riendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

* * *

Summary: Cinta terasa sakit ketika kau memperjuangkannya. Tapi akan terasa manis saat kau mempertahankannya. Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang kau kenang bukan sesuatu yang kau alami. Teruslah percaya pada pilihanmu.

Namja tampan itu masih terus memandangi taman yang penuh kenangan baginya. Sepasang kekasih yang usianya tak muda lagi menarik perhatiannya. Entah mengapa melihat mereka, sebuah rasa yang tak bisa dijelaskan muncul tiba-tiba membuat matanya terasa panas. Perasaan apa ini? Ditundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah itu agar tak lagi melihat pemandangan yang sesungguhnya sangat manis itu. Ia berusaha fokus pada lembaran partitur ditangannya. Berusaha menuangkan segala inspirasi pada kertas-kertas itu. Berkali-kali terdengar helaan nafas dari namja disebelahnya, membuyarkan segala idenya yang hampir saja menjadi sebuah lagu indah.

"kau kenapa Kyuhyunnie? kenapa menghela nafas terus?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau dari tadi melihat kakek dan nenek yang tidak tahu malu bermesraan seperti itu didepan umum?" pernyataan kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook menatapnya heran? ingin sekali Ryeowook memukul namja yang kadang tidak bisa bersifat sopan seperti Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, tak peduli dengan pertanyaan "namjachingu"nya itu. Ahh.. iya namjachingu yang ia cintai, yang membuatnya rela melanggar semua norma yang ada agar terus bisa bersama.

"aku hanya berpikir… apa kita akan bisa seperti mereka… terus bersama sampai kita tua." Ryeowook tersenyun simpul pada Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tertawa, tawa evil yang selalu membuat Ryeowook merasa emosi.

"yaa… kenapa kau malah tertawa? apanya yang lucu sih?' Ryeowook bangun dari duduknya dan menatap kyuhyun marah.

"Ani.. aku hanya, haha.. hanya lucu saja membanyangkan kita yang sudah menjadi kakek-kakek saling berpelukan seperti itu, haha…" Kyuhyun terus tertawa sambil memengangi perutnya yang mulai sakit. Ryeowook mendesah lama, menatap geli pada Kyuhyun. Terus berpikir apa kata-katanya ada yang salah?

Kembali Ryeowook menatap suami istri yang berusia lanjut disana. Mereka terlihat bahagia dari senyum mereka. Perasaannya itu, dia ingin bisa seperti mereka. Menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang ia kasihi. Siapa yang tidak ingin seperti itu? Hanya orang bodah yang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu tua bersama pasangan mereka. Dan mungkin itu Kyuhyun, pikir Ryeowook. Tapi Kyuhyun benar pasti akan terlihat aneh jika ia dan Kyuhyun duduk berdua ditaman ini lagi 20 tahun mendatang. Dilangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tak peduli akan berapa lama lagi Kyuhyun tertawa evil kepadanya. Percuma saja mengurusinya. Dia juga bukan remaja lagi yang harus dijelaskan ini dan itu kan?

Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bisa berhenti tertawa, terpaku menatap punggung Ryeowook. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ryeowook.

"apa kau marah changiya…?" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook sambil tetap menggodanya.

"jangan panggil aku changiya, itu menjijikkan!" Ryeowook menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Kyuhyun yang sadar sudah membuat Ryeowook marah hanya bisa termangu. Sungguh Ryeowook itu terlalu cepat marah akhir- akhir ini.

" Kau itu mau kemana sebenarnya buru- buru seperti itu?" pertanyaan kyuhyun berhasil membuat Ryeowook berhenti dan memutar badannya agar bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

" Apa kau tidak ingat? hari ini ulang tahun Jungmi?" akhirnya sebuah senyum terlukis diwajah manis Ryeowook.

" Astaga aku lupa… kenapa tidak mengingatku dari tadi? kajja kita pergi… aku tidak mau kita terlampat! " kini Kyuhyun jalan mendahului Ryeowook dan menarik tangannya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrahsambil mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

* * *

Park Jungmi, gadis kecil yang begitu dicintai oleh Ryeowook. Tidak, bukan hanya Ryeowook. Semua anggota Super Junior pun sangat menyayanginya. Salah satu nama yang terukir indah dihati Ryeowook setelah Kyuhyun dan Super Junior. Ya, Super Junior! Keluarga keduanya, dimana ia akan selalu menjadi magnae tidak peduli berapapun uisanya sekarang. Ingatan akan perlakuan sayang semua hyungnya kepada dirinya, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun begitu membekas di pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak? hingga usianya hampir memasuki usia 30 tahun ia tidak pernah terpisah dari semua anggota super junior. Terutama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook Appa….!" seoarang gadis kecil berlari kearah Ryeowook dengan senyum tersungging diwajahnya. Ryeowook yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh gadis kecil itu, membungkukkan badannya seraya merentangkan tangan bersiap menerima pelukan dari sang gadis.

"Jungmi-ah… bogoshipo," Ryeowook meniciumi pipi Jungmi gemas.

"nado, bogoshipoyo Appa… " Jungmi membalas pelukan dan ciuman Ryeowook. "Appa.. Jungmi senang sekali Appa bisa datang, Gomawo Appa…" Jungmi berkata manis, cara bicaranya selalu bisa membuat orang disekitarnya merasakan kebahagiaan. Tentu saja bagi Kyuhyun juga. Jungmi, gadis manis yang ia sayangi. Rasanya tangannya sudah gatal ingin mengendong Jungmi.

"Jungmi-ah.. Appa tidak dipeluk juga, kau tidak merindukan Appa ya?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah cemberut pada Ryeowook dan Jungmi. Gadis kecil itupun terkikik melihat Appanya yang satu ini.

"tentu saja, aku merindukan Kyuhyun Appa juga…" Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Jungmi berjalan kerah Kyuhyun. Gadis manis itu kini tertawa kecil dalam gendongan Kyuhyun Appa-nya. Kyuhyunpun tak melepaskan kesempatan membelai dan menciumi Jungmi. Ryeowook menyukai pemandangan di depannya ini. Ia terkadang lupa Kyuhyun juga bisa sangat terlihat manis seperti ini. Mungkin inilah alasan Ryeowook mencintainya.

Seorang namja berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Ia senang bisa melihat kedua magnaenya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa cemburunya melihat Jungmi yang begitu dekat dengan meraka. Jungmi adalah miliknya.

"aku senang kalian menyempatkan waktu untuk datang, Ryeowook-ah, kyuhyunnie…." Namja itu memeluk Ryeowook terlebih dulu, lama. Betapa Dia sangat merindukan Ryeowook yang sudah dianggapnya adik kandung itu. Di liriknya Kyuhyun yang menunggu giliran untuk dipeluknya juga. Namja itupun memberikan isyarat kepada Kyuhyun untuk mendekat dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun mememukknya erat.

"Leeteuk Hyung… " ujar Ryeowok dan Kyuhyun lirih. Setetes air mata jatuh dipipi namja tersebut sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukan kedua magnaenya itu.

"Appa… kenapa menagis?" tanya Jungmi padanya.

"aniya Jungmi-ah.. Appa tidak menangis, Appa hanya senang bisa melihat kedua Appamu ini". Leeteuk tersenyum manis menenangkan Jungmi, putri kandungnya yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Leetuk membungkuk, menyamakan tingginya dengan Jungmi. Gadis kecil yang terlihat seperti malaikat kecil dimata ketiga namja itu mengusap pipi Leeteuk dan menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Appanya. Sekilas Jungmipun melihat mata Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang berkaca-kaca. Jungmi tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"kenapa semuanya menangis, inikan pesta ulang tahun Jungmi.. kenapa semua bersedih?" tanyanya heran dengan mimik wajah yang lucu. Ketiga Namja itu hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan polos Jungmi dengan senyuman.

Leeteuk membelai rambut Jungmi sayang sambil terus berbincang-bincang dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Menanyakan bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook selama ini setelah Super Junior tidak lagi ada. Ia senang kedua dongsaeng yang dikhawatirkannya ini bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa pengawasannya lagi. Ya, setelah mereka dengan berat hati memutuskan super junior untuk mundur dari dunia entertainment dan berkarir solo, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tak lagi tinggal di asrama. Mereka memilih tinggal berdua di apartement yang mereka beli. Ryeowook telah memilih jalannya sendiri tetap bernyanyi dan menjadi seorang composer. Dan Kyuhyun yang pernah sukses berackting di drama musikal, sepertinya ketagihan dan terus bermain drama hingga saat ini.

Ryeowook berjalan mengelilingi ruangan pesta. Menatap satu persatu tamu yang datang, hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat menangkap sosok namja yang dikenalnya. Namja tampan itupun tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan Ryeowook, adik kecilnya di super junior. Ryeowook mendekatinya dan langsung saja menghambur ke dalam pelukan namja itu.

"aahh.. Ryeowook ah, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" tanya namja tersebut membalas pelukan hangat Ryeowook dan mengusap rambut Ryeowook. Kebiasaan yang dulu sering ia lakukan pada dongsaeng favoritnya ini.

"Donghae hyung… bogoshipo! kenapa tak pernah mengunjungiku dan kyuhyun? apa kau sesibuk itu?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada sedih, menatap Donghae dengan wajah cemberutnya. Melihat itu Donghae hanya tersenyum geli.

"hahaah…liat wajahmu itu Ryeowook-ah, kau sangat lucu saat manja sepert ini…hei ingat usiamu sekarang!" Donghae terkikik dan memukul dada Ryeowook-nya yang masih saja bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"aku hanya sangat merindukanmu hyung… kau selalu saja sibuk di china, aku pikir kau melupakanku?"

"aishh.. mana mungkin aku melupakanmu. kau tahu perutku ini selalu meminta untuk diisi masakan darimu, hahaha…." Jawab donghae sambil memengangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba lapar. Sejak kapan dia jadi tukang makan seperti itu?

"ahhh.. yang kau ingat hanya masakanku, huh?" Ryeowook semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal. "tapi untuk apa kau ingin makan masakanku? bukannya sebentar lagu hyung akan menikah? dimana dia, calon kakak iparku?" Ryeowook celingukan mencari sosok noona yang telah merebut hati Donghae.

"dia tidak bisa datang… kau datanglah saat pernikahan kami nanti, ne?" Ryeowok mengangguk mantap. Tentu saja dia dan Kyuhyun akan datang. Tidak mungkin ia melewatkan moment dimana mimpi hyungnya yang satu ini akan terwujud. Ia ingat ketika Donghae berkata ingin sekali cepat menikah dan memilik anak yang banyak. Ryeowook dan Donghae berbaur dengan tamu yang lainnya. Pesta ulang tahun Jungmi menjadi acara reuni anggota super junior. Eunhyuk, Siwon, Shindong bahkan Heechulpun datang. Hanya wajah Sungmin dan Yesung yang tak nampak diantara banyaknya tamu.

Ryeowook begitu senang bisa bertemu dengan semua hyungnya. Betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Diajaknya Jungmi bercanda, tertawa tentang ini dan itu. Dulu dia tidak begitu suka dengan anak kecil tapi ketika Jungmi lahir, dia mulai jatuh cinta dengan anak-anak. Ryeowook ingin sekali menjadi seorang Appa. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Raut wajahnya berubah muram.

Kyuhyun yang melihat raut bahagia Ryeowook saat bercanda dengan Jungmi yang tiba-tiba hilang, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan Ryeowook, ia pun menjadi sedih. Terus dipandanginya Ryeowook yang menyembunyikan kesedihan dibalik senyummya itu. Entah mengapa Mata kyuhyun terasa panas. Bulir-bulir airmata hampir saja jatuh di pipinya, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar menghindari kerumunan orang di pesta itu. Memilih bersembunyi dalam gelap, menutupi perasaannya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Kyuhyun termenung menatap ke arah rembulan dan membiarkan angin sore menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Ryeowook-ah.. apa kau menyesal telah memilihku? kau tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan jika kau terus bersamaku?

TBC…

Buat Reader yang udah nyempetin baca Gomawo buat komennya…^^. Yang belum coment, coment dong…huhu.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IS SWEET Chapter 2**

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

Summary: Cinta terasa sakit ketika kau memperjuangkannya. Tapi akan terasa manis saat kau mempertahankannya. Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang kau kenang bukan sesuatu yang kau alami. Teruslah percaya pada pilihanmu.

* * *

Sungmin memacu mobilnya cepat. Dia sudah sangat terlambat. Harusnya dia bisa datang lebih awal untuk menenpati janjinya. pertemuan ini sangat penting, melebihi janji dengan klien manapun. Sesekali diliriknya jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Mengetahui jam berapa sekarang membuatnya sangat frustasi. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga orang yang akan ditemuinya ini tidak marah padanya.

Sesampainya Sungmin ditaman tempat ia membuat janji, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Ahh… itu dia, gumam Sungmin. Sungmin mengendap-ngendap di belakang gadis itu untuk mengangetkannya. Namun sayang aksinya gagal, selalu saja ia tak berhasil mengerjai orang lain. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang menghadap Sungmin yang berdiri disana. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi hati Sungmin.

"Appa terlambat!" gadis itu membuang mukanya. Sungmin menekuk wajahnya, menyesal akan keterlambatannya. "Jungmi-ah..maafkan Appa…" Sungmin mendekat untuk memeluk dan meminta maaf pada Jungmi. Dengan sengaja Sungmin memasang wajah imutnya agar Jungmi mau memafkannya. Tak disangka hal itu berhasil juga membuat Jungmi tersenyum. Sungmin akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, anak dari Leeteuk itu tak ngambek lama padanya.

"kenapa Appa, tidak datang di ulang tahun Jungmi? semua Appa datang…Ryeowook Appa, Kyuhyun Appa, Heechul Appa juga datang…" Ujar jungmi penuh kesedihan. Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jungmi, gadis kecil yang memang membuat semua anggota super junior ingin dipanggil Appa olehnya. "Maafkan Appa Jungmi-ah… Appa sibuk sekali, Appa juga ingin sekali datang. Tapi sebagai permohonan maaf, Appa sudah membelikan kado yang Jungmi mau…" Sungmin menyerahkan kado yang terbungkus rapi dengan dan berwarna pink itu.

Jungmi menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau menerima kado itu. "Jungmi tidak mau kado dari Sungmin Appa… Jungmi hanya ingin bertemu Appa." Jungmi lagsung memeluk Sungmin, Appanya yang imut itu karna begitu merindukannya. Sebelum Sungmin sibuk bekerja di Jepang, dialah teman yang selalu ada untuk Jungmi. Sungmin membalas pelukan Jungmi dengan perasaan terharu. Dikecupnya kening Jungmi. Sungmin menyayangi Jungmi sperti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan ia ingin jika istrinya kelak akan melahirkan gadis manis seperti jungmi.

"Tapi Appa harus dihukum!"Jungmi menyerahkan sebuah balon kepada Sungmin. "buatkan Jungmi balon yang banyak Appa…seperti dulu." Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Aigooo…akan sebesar apa nanti pipinya yang chubby setelah meniup balon-balon itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan gadis kecil yang juga menyukai warna pink sama seperti dirinya.

Jungmi tertawa keras saat melihat Sungmin meniup satu persatu balon yang ia berikan. Menurut Jungmi wajah imut Sungmin Appanya itu terlihat begitu lucu.

Derap langkah kaki menghentikan kegiatan Sungmin. Langkah kaki yang begitu dikenalnya. "apa itu kau Kyuhyunie?" Sungmin memutar badannya, mencari asal suar langkah kaki itu. Namja tampan yang ia kenal terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan. Wajah kuyunya mengisyaratkan keletihan yang menderanya.

"Kyuhyun Appa?" Jungmi bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berlari menyongsong tubuh Kyuhyun. "Appa.. kau sakit?" pertanyaan jungmi membuat Sungminpun ikut khawatir. "Jung-mi ah, pergilah bermain dulu ne, biar Appa bicara dengan kyuhyun Appa, arraseo?" jungmi mengangguk seketika. Gadis kecil itu pergi menjauh meskipun terus memeperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"kemarilah Kyu…"Sungmin mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lemas, mengambil tempat tepat disamping Sungmin. Namja yang biasanya semangat dan selalu usil itu berubah menjadi sangat pendiam, membuat Hyung yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar itu sangat cemas.

"ada apa kyu? ceritakanlah masalahmu pada Hyung… kau tidak mungkin mengajak hyung bertemu kalau tidak ada apa-apakan?" Sungmin bertanya lembut saraya meyeka keringat di kening Kyuhyun. Dirasakannya tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit panas.

"aku hanya merindukanmu hyung…." Kyuhyun membuka suara dengan senyum yang dipaksa. Sungmin menatapku kyuhyun nanar, tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya, kyuhyun.

"apa hyung tahu? aku yang sudah terbiasa dimanja olehmu, ternyata sulit sekali hidup dengan baik tanpamu hyung. Apalagi setelah kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang 2 tahun lalu…." Mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang merengek seperti itu, Sungmin merasa bahwa ia benar-benar sedang melihat dongsaeng manjanya. Ditepuknya pundak kyuhyun.

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu kyu…" Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menghirup udara pagi korea sebanyak yang ia bisa. Baru saja tadi malam ia sampai disni, di tanah kelahirannya setalah lama tinggal di jepang. "kau tahu Kyu, pekerjaan disana begitu menyita waktuku."

"apa kau menyesal hyung?"Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penasaran. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah namja imut disampingnya itu.

" menyesal? tidak. keputusanku untuk meneruskan bisnis Appa, adalah keputusan yang aku ambil dengan banyak sekali pertimbangan ini dan itu. Bekerja menggantikan Appa, adalah keinginanku dan Sungjin. Meskipun melelehkan, aku senang melakukannya, dan menerima segala konsekuensi dari pilihan yang telah aku ambil." jawab Sungmin panjang lebar disertai senyum puas di wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti. "apa kau menyesal tentang sesuatu Kyu?" kali ini Sungmin yang ingin tahu tentang semua yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun.

"aku? menyesal? tidak tahu hyung." Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, mangeapa begitu sakit memikirkan ini? mengapa begitu sakit mengingat kemuraman yang Ryeowook perlihatkan padanya di pesta itu? "Mungkin… Ryeowook lah yang merasakan hal seperti itu hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir.

"Ryeowook? ada apa dengannya?" Sungmin bertanya tak mengerti, keningnya berkerut karna tak tahu arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

Sulit bagi Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Lidahnya kelu. "Mungkin… Ryeowook menyesal telah memilihku Hyung. Ada banyak hal yang diinginkan Ryeowook, yang tidak bisa didapatkannya dariku. meskipun dia tak mengatakannya langsung… tapi aku bisa dengan jelas mengetahuinya." Tenggorokan Kyuhyun terasa kering, sehingga ia tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Diremas keras dadanya yang kembali terserang rasa yang begitu sakit. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Ryeowook. Dia sangat mencintai namja bernama Kim Ryewook itu.

Sungmin berusaha untuk memahami apa yang kyuhyun alami. Sesungguhnya, ia masih sangat sulit menerima jalan yang ditempuh oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Akal sehat Sungmin tetap mengatakan apa yang mereka ambil adalah sesuatu yang salah. Namun ia tetap mendukung keputusan kedua magnae di grupnya dulu itu dengan lapang dada dan pikiran yang terbuka. Terlebih lagi karna Leeteuk pun bisa menerimanya. Bagaimanapun kebahagian Ryeowook dan kyuhun lebih penting baginya.

Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan segala kehangatan pada Kyuhyunnya. "tenangkanlah dirimu dulu kyu… mungkin saja apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya adalah suatu kesalahan. Hyung yakin, dia sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak ingat perjuanganmu, perjuangannya agar bisa bersatu? Itu bukti dia sangat menyayangimu dan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Kyu…" Sungmin mengusap punggung namja manja itu penuh kasih sayang, menenangkannya yang kini mulai terisak. Sungguh Sungmin tak tega melihat Kyuhyun tertekan seperti ini.

"Memerjuangkan apa yang kita inginkan itu sangat sulit Kyu… Tapi mempertahankannya jauh lebih sulit lagi."

* * *

Ryeowook masih sibuk berkutat dengan piano ketika Kyuhyun pulang. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan Kyuhyun saat itu. Ryeowook sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini menulis lagu yang akan dijadikan soundtrack sebuah drama. Pikirannya melayang jauh, mengingat masa-masa dimana ia dan Kyuhyun memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Ketika dimana tak ada satupun orang yang membenarkan dan peduli pada perasaan mereka berdua. Semua memori itu tertuang di lagu barunya.

Tidakkah kau tahu Kyu? Ryeowook juga sangat mencintaimu. Sedetikpun dia tak pernah tak mengingatmu.

Sebuah nada dering terdengar dari handphone saat Ryeowook mencoba melantunkan lagu ciptaannya. Ryeowook melirik handphoneny yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari lembaran-lembaran partiturnya. Telpon dari Ahra Noona itu langsung diangkat oleh Ryeowook.

"Yeoboseyo, Ryeowook-ah, apa kabarmu?" suara lembut Ahra terdengar dari seberang sana. Ryeowook merasa senang mendengar suara dari wanita yang dianggap Noonanya sendiri itu. "Yeoboseyo Noona, aku baik-baik saja.. kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Percakapan yang panjang terjadi diantara dua orang itu. Melepas rindu walau hanya lewat telepon. Ahra noona menyakan kabar Kyuhyun padanya. Sebagai seorang kakak, feelingnya begitu kuat. Entah kenapa ia yang sedang berada jauh dari Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Kenyataan itu menyadarkan Ryeowook. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang lebih tahu jika ada yang aneh pada diri Kyuhyun? Bukankah ia berada didekat Kyuhyun saat ini?

"Aiggooo…kemana saja aku selama ini sampai tak memikirkannya?" Gumam Ryeowook lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook merapikan seluruh lembaran kertas kerjanya dan segera mencari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terus mengurung dirinya dikamar. Pertemuannya dengan Sungmin sedikit bisa menenangkannya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Ryeowook. Terdengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh seseorang. Tentu saja itu Ryeowook. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di apartment itu. Seorang ahjumma hanya datang untuk membersihkan tempat tinggal mereka di pagi hari.

"masuklah…" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung kembali bergelung dengan selimut di kasurnya. Ryeowook mendekat, ia begitu cemas pada kyuhyun yang mengurung diri sejak siang.

"kau kenapa kyuhyunnie…? apa kau sakit? kenapa kau pucat sekali? apa kau belum makan seharian ini?" kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook yang begitu banyak hanya dengan gelengan.

"Yak! kenapa menjawab pertanyaanku seperti itu? kau itu kenapa sih?" Ryeowook sedikit berteriak melihat Kyuhyun yang tak merspon pertanyaannya dengan baik. Ia mengambil tempat disisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Tangannya tak kenal diam dan menyentuh kening Kyuhyun, memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. " badanmu panas Kyu… " Volume suaranya yang melengking saat bertanya tadi, kini terdengar lirih. Ia sanagt mencemaskan kyuhyun. Oh, ayolah Kyu… jangan sakit lagi sekarang, doa Ryewook dalam hatinya.

"ini pasti karna kau tak makan ya seharian ini… bangunlah, akan kusiapkan makan malam untukmu."

"kau itu cerewet sekali. kalau saja kau lebih sedikit memperhatikanku… aku takkan saperti ini" Ryeowook yang berniat meninggalkan kamar itu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tersentak dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi. Apa benar dia penyebab Kyuhyun jadi sakit? Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama dari atas hingga ke bawah. Kyuhyun Benar-benar terlihat sangat buruk. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kali ini.

Ryeowook mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kyuhyun, menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "Mianhae Kyu… maafkan jika aku yang membuatmu begini… Saranghae." Ditatapnya kedua mata Kyuhyun. Namja yang ia cintai ini, kini sedang merengek meminta bisa sangat sakit jika Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"tidak ini bukan salahmu, itu hanya alasanku saja. aku tidak apa-apa Ryeowook-ah… sungguh, aku… aku hanya sangat lelah." bibir Kyuhyun bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua memang salah Ryeowook. Tapi toh ia tetap tak tega melihatnya merasa bersalah seperti itu. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Jheongmal? benar hanya karna itu? kalau begitu bangunlah…"

"aku tidak mau.. aku tidak lapar. Kau makanlah duluan…" Kyuhyun mencoba menyelimuti dirinya lagi, menutupi hatinya yang sakit dan untuk menghindari Ryeowook. Namun usahany itu dihalangi oleh Ryeowook. "ayolah Kyu… kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bisa makan seorang diri… lagipula, aku tidak bisa meniggalkanmu yang sedang sakit." pinta Ryeowook memelas sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangun.

"kau sudah dengarkan. aku tidak mau! besok saja aku makannya…!" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menepis tangan Ryeowook. Ia sama kagetnya dengan Ryeowook. Hampir saja emosi Ryeowook pun meledak kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Kyuhyun sekarang sedang sakit.

"ppoppo…!" Terlontar lagi satu kata aneh dari bibir Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook terkejut. "Mwo? apa kau bilang?" Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"aku tidak mau!" balas Ryeowook seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. " cium aku.." paksa Kyuhyun.

"aku mohon Kyu… jangan manja lagi! ingat usiamu sekarang…" ujar Ryeowook sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang sering Donghae hyung katakan padamu? apa hanya kau yang boleh bermanja-manja pada orang lain sedangkan aku ti…" kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus ketika tanpa sebuah peringatan apapun Ryewook menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mencium Kyuhyun tepat dibibirnya. Kyuhyun pun tak membiarkan sedetikpun waktu terlewati tanpa membalasa ciuman Ryeowook hangat. Keduanya tersenyum saat kedua bibir mereka bersatu. Membiarkan kehangatan dan cinta tersalurkan dari tubuh mereka masing-masing, Lama.

"bangunlah… aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Ryeowook berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukannya, sambil mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memandangi punggung Ryewook yang semakin menjauh. Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa… kenapa rasa sakit ini datang lagi saat melihatnya pergi? Ryeowook-ah, aku mencintaimu. Aku… aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Tapi aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia. Apa aku bisa memberikan kebahagiaan itu padamu?

Tak sanggup lagi Kyuhyun menahan air matanya. Kembali Kyuhyun merasakan kesedihan. Ditariknya kedua kakinya dan dijadikan sandaran kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit lagi. Ryeowook-ah… Saranghae.

TBC

Mianhae kalau masih ada typo…#bow. Mianhae kalau kurang panjang,,,#bow lagi chap selanjutnya pasti lbh pnjg …. Jangan lupa comentnya…^^ #lemes..

**Thanks to:**

**ZhieCho **

**Hana Kim**

**Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook **

**SparKSomniA0321**

**Jo KyuZha**

**hwang hee yeon **

**Rye **

**Redpurplewine **

**ryeonggyuu **

**KiKyuWook**

**Reviews come **

**park sansan**

**gomawo buat comentnya di chap 1…^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

Summary: Cinta terasa sakit ketika kau memperjuangkannya. Tapi akan terasa manis saat kau mempertahankannya. Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang kau kenang bukan sesuatu yang kau alami. Teruslah percaya pada pilihanmu.

* * *

Suasana pagi di apartement Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook begitu sepi. Pagi-pagi sekali Ryeowook sudah bangun bahkan sebelum ahjumma yang biasa mengurus rumah mereka datang. Tidak, sebenarnya dia sudah terbangun sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Ryeowook sama sekali belum terpejam, lagi-lagi ia terserang insomnia. Ia mencoba untuk tidur, tapi hasilnya nihil, malah kegelisahan yang ia dapatkan. Dipandanginya jalan dari balkon apartment mereka. Pagi ini korea begitu berkabut, padahal waktu sudah menunujukkan jam 6 waktu korea.

Ryeowook kembali teringat akan keadaaan Kyuhyun. Sejak semalam ia terus menjaga Kyuhyun yang masih sakit. Ryeowook berdiri diambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang memang tak pernah dikunci oleh si empunya. Namja imut itu terus mengamati Kyunhyun dari atas hingga kebawah, memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook tersenyum selagi melihat Kyuhyun. Namja yang dicintainya itu tidur dengan pulas, mungkin efek samping dari obat yang diberikannya semalam.

Ryeowook memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dengan mengendap-endap, berusaha untuk tidak mambangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidur. Disentuhnya kening Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Ryeowook menarik nafas lega karna suhu badan namja didepannya ini sudah tak sepanas tadi malam. Dengan cekatan Ryeowook terus memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun, menggantikan kompres kepala yang sejak semalam berada di kening namja tampan itu.

Ia beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun menuju dapur. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat pemilih dalam soal makanan, apalagi ketika dia sedang sakit seperti ini. Maka karna itu Ryeowook memilih membuatkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun. Bakat memasaknya benar-benar sangat bisa diandalkan disaat-saat seperti ini, meskipun hanya memasak hal sesimple itu. Ahh… julukan King of wives yang pernah disematkan oleh semua hyungnya dan elf itu kepadanya, sepertinya benar-benar cocok untuknya. Tapi memikirkannya saja Ryeowook merasa geli.

"kau sedang apa?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Ryeowook yang sedikit melamun. Ryeowook menoleh ke sumber suara, suara namja yang begitu khas ditelinganya. Didapatinya Kyuhyun yang masih mengantuk sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya. "aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu.. duduklah." Kyuhyun berjalan lemas kearah meja makan.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun?" Diserahkannya semangkuk bubur yang masih sangat hangat kepada Kyuhyun dan memegangi kening Kyuhyun. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun memasang wajah lesu di depan Ryeowook. "tidak perlu memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu, aku tahu kau sedang sakit. makanlah buburmu…!" perintah Ryeowook sambil menggeser kursi dan duduk didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mem-_pout_-kan wajahnya kesal.

Ryeowook menopangkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya. Ia harus terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun agar namja evil itu menghabiskan bubur yang sudah capek-capek ia buatkan. Diperhatikan Ryeowook seperti itu, Kyuhyun merasa senang sekaligus sebal karna ia jadi tidak bisa makan dengan tenang. Sesekali diliriknya namja imut didepannya itu yang terlihat sangat lelah. Tanpa Ryeowook sadari matanya terpejam perlahan. Dia mengantuk. Udara pagi yang begitu dingin benar-benar membuainya.

Melihat Ryeowook yang pelan-pelan tertidur itu, pikiran evil Kyuhyun mulai bekerja. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Dan… chup, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Ryeowook cepat. Namja imut yang belum semenit tertidur akhirnya terbangun, dan kaget mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia hampir saja terjatuh dari duduknya kalau ia tidak berpegangan pada meja.

"hahaha….kau lucu sekali Ryeowook-ah". Kyuhyunn tertawa keras karna berhasil mengerjai Ryeowook.

"kyaaa…..! siapa yang mengijinkanmu mencium ku?!" Ryeowook berteriak kesal. Ingin sekali dipukulnya kepala namja itu. "hahaha…itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau tidur didepanku. itu juga sebagai pembalasan dendamku karna kau menciumku semalam,hahah..".

Kyuhyun terus saja tertawa bahagia melihat wajah kesal Ryeowook. Bicara apa dia? Bukannya dia sendiri yang minta dicium?

"yaak…berhenti tertawa!" Dijitaknya kepala Kyuhyun keras sehingga menimpulkan suara keras karna tangannya beradu dengan kepala Kyuhyun. "awww…Aphayo". Kyuhyun mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"salahmu…." Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Kantuknya benar-benar hilang, padahal dia berharap bisa tertidur walau hanya semenit. Andai Kyuhyun tahu Ryeowook semalaman tidak tidur karna menjaganya.

Ryeowook beridiri dari posisi duduknya. "kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun memengangi tangan Ryeowook. "aku mau mandi saja… daripada melihatmu terus…." jawab Ryeowook ketus berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dipergelangan tangannya. Tapi Kyuhyun terus mencengkram tangan kecil Ryeowook.

"lepaskan tanganku Kyuhyunnie…" Ryeowook mulai memelas kesakitan.

"berkatalah dengan lembut padaku dan panggil aku yeobo dulu.." pinta Kyuhyun.

"mwoya? jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh…kenapa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu?" Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"tentu saja karna aku suamimu…dan kau istriku." jelas Kyuhyun memasang wajah polos.

"yaak…! sejak kapan kita memutuskan siapa yang menjadi suami, dan siapa yang menjadi istri?!" emosi Ryeowook sudah sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya ingin menjitak Kyuhyun. "Ayolah… sekali ini saja, jebal…" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat, dan akhirnya Ryeowooklah yang terus mengalah menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Ne…ne, baiklah…Yeobo aku mandi dulu ya?" Ryeowook geli memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan yeobo seperti itu. Huh… ia hanya bisa menahan marahnya. Percuma kalau ia terus melawan pun, tetap saja dia yang akan kalah.

"Ne…mandilah yang bersih, dan pakai sabun yang wangi, ara?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan satu matanya menggoda Ryeowook, yang dikerjai seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah dan tersenyum kecut pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkikik karna kali ini dia menang lagi. "hahaha…" ^^

* * *

Sudah lebih dari sejam yang lalu Ryeowook selesai membersihkan diri. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur lagi meskipun ia sebenarnya sanagt mengantuk. Ryeowook memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman di dekat apartmen mareka. Apartment tempat ia dan Kyuhyun tinggal bukanlah sebuah apartment yang besar, meskipun mereka bisa saja membelinya. Tapi keduanya lebih memilih tinggal di tempat yang tidak terlalu besar dan ramai. Toh, mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja. Taman didepannya begitu indah tapi sayang,tak begitu banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman itu. mungkin semua yang tinggal di gedung itu adalah orang-orang yang sibuk seperti Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghirup udara pagi sambil memejamkan mata. Jarang sekali Ryeowook punya waktu sesenggang ini. Ia merasa senang bisa meningkmati waktunya bebasnya seperti ini. Tapi sedikit kegelisahan yang terus datang sejak semalam masih menyelimuti hatinya. Entahlah.. ia juga tidak tahu perasaan apa itu? Meskipun begitu, senyum tergambar diwajahnya saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di tubuhnya. Ia tahu kalau itu adalah Kyuhyun hanya dengan mencium wangi tubuhnya.

"waeyo? kenapa kau terus muram seperti itu Ryeowook-ah? tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Diperhatikannya terus wajah namja yang dicintainya itu. Ryeowook membuka matanya pelan sekilas ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "ani… aku hanya merindukan eomma dan appa, sudah lama sekali aku tak mengunjungi mereka." Bohong Ryeowook. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyampaikan kegelisahannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun terlalu mencemaskannya, terlebih lagi karna Kyuhyun yang masih sakit.

Meski Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Ryeowook, ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook tersenyum simpul pada Kyuhyun membuktikan ia tidak apa-apa. Kyuhyun semakin memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat dan menopangkan kepalanya di pundak namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Kedua mata Ryeowook terus memperhatikan sekitar mereka, takut kalau-kalau ada yang melihat mereka berdua sedang berpelukan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun adalah sesutau yang tidak wajar bagi kebanyakan orang.

"Bagiamana kalau kita mengunjungi mereka di Sangokdong…" Usul Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, melpaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sudut matanya. Usul yang bagus, pikir Ryeowook. "apa kau tak ada schedule hari ini ini?" tanya Ryeowook yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. "hari ini aku kosong… dan aku ingin menghabiskan hari denganmu." Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, memikirkan usul Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah…apa lagi yang kau pikirkan…kajja, aku yang akan menyetir." Tanpa menunggu keputusan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar…kau masih sakit, aku saja yang membawa mobil" cegah Ryeowook sambil berbalik memegangi tangan Kyuhyun. "ani… kau pasti sangat mengantuk sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkan nyawa kita berdua dalam bahaya jika kau yang menyetir. Biar aku saja…" Kyuhyun menyeringai membuat Ryeowook bergidik. Ryeowook malah lebih takut nyawanya yang terancam sekarang.

* * *

Kali ini Kyuhyun mungkin benar. Lebih baik ia yang menyetir daripada membiarkan Ryeowook yang berada dibelakang kemudi dari Seoul menuju Sangokdong dalam keadaan mengantuk, meskipun keadaannya sendiri tidak baik. Tapi itu lebih baik karna terbukti Ryeowook sedari tadi tertidur di samping Kyuhyun. Perjalanan jauh Seoul-Sangokdong mampu membuat Ryeowook tidur dengan pulas. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Ryeowook. Dia suka memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur. Kebiasaan Ryeowook yang suka menggertakkan gigi saat tidur itu membuat sering membuat Kyuhyun terkikik pelan.

Sesampainya di gedung apartment orang tua Ryeowook, Kyuhyun belum langsung membangunkan Ryeowook. Lagi-lagi ia berbikir jahil. Dielusnya wajah Ryeowook dengan punggung tangannya. Ia mendektakan wajahnya, ingin mencuri ciuman dari Ryeowook lagi. "jangan macam-macam…" Kyuhyun kaget mendengar suara Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan sedang mendelik kepadanya. "kenapa kau gampang sekali bangun sih?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karna keisengannya tak terlaksana. "aku belajar ini semua dari Yesung hyung supaya tetap waspada dari orang-orang jahil sepertimu disaat sedang tidur."

Ryeowook menengakkan dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata menatap gedung di hadapannya. Ahh… akhirnya ia sampai juga. Apartment yang ditinggali kedua orang tuanya itu adalah pemberian Ryeowook untuk orang tuanya dari hasil kerja kerasnya saat masih menjadi anggota super junior. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil secara bersamaan dan melangkah masuk ke gedung itu. Dan akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan aprtement kedua orang tuanya. dengan tidak sabar Ryeowook memencet bel di dekat pintu apartment itu. Tak sadar Ryeowook sedikit melompat-lompat. Dia begitu merindukan dua orang penting dalam hidupnya itu.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Ryeowook bergantian dengan Kyuhyun memencet atau mengetuk pintu apartment itu, tapi tak seorang pun yang keluar. "apa mereka pergi?" gumam Kyuhyun, dilirknya Ryeowook yang terlihat kecewa. Sudah datang sejauh ini tapi ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Dikembungkan pipinya kesal. "aah…pabo! seharusnya kita menelpon mereka dulu sebelum datang." Ryeowook terduduk di lantai diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang mulai pusing di tembok.

"Ryeowook-ah…kau kah itu?" sebuah suara dari wanita paruh baya terdengar lirih saat memanggil namanya, sepertinya ia takut jika ia salah orang. Ryeowook yang sadar siapa yang yang memnaggilnya langsung berdiri dengan senang dan berlari memeluk wanita tua itu. " Shin ahjumma…bogoshipo, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"aah..Ryeowook ah, sudah lama sekali ahjumma tak melihatmu. apa kau sibuk? aigoo… tampan sekali kau sekarang." wanita tua itu berkata sambil mengelus pipi Ryeowook yang tersipu malu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan pemandangan itu aneh. Satu alisnya terangkat satu saat mendengar wanita utu memuji Ryeowook dengan mengatakan Ryeowook sekarang tampan.

'Dia itu pabo, jelek, dan galak. Aku jauh lebih tampan darinya…' cibir kyuhyun dalam hati. Seperti punya indera keenam, Ryeowook balik menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhun bergidik melihat tatapan Ryeowook. 'memangnya dia ya tahu apa yang baru aku katakan?'

"siapa itu Ryeowook-ah…?"tunjuk Shin ahjumma pada Kyuhyun. "orang bodoh itu temanku ahjuma…" Ryeowook tersenyum senang mengatakan hal itu yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari ahjmma nya itu.

'Teman? TEMAN? aku ini NAMJACHINGUNYA Ahjumma,aisshhh…' Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu keras-keras kalau ia tak memikirkan kelangsungan hidup mereka berdua. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membungkuk memperkenalkan diri, " Kyuhun imnida."

"ahh… kau juga begitu tampan, Kyuhyunnie…" Shin ahjumma juga memuji Kyuhun dan tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun jadi ikut salah tingkah. Sedetik kemudian wanita tua itu kembali menatap Ryeowook. " apa kau kesini ingin mencari orang tuamua Ryeowook-ah?" ahjumma itu mengajak Ryeowook duduk dibangku yang ada di sudut lorong apartement itu.

"Ne, aku kesini ingin bertemu mereka… tapi sepertinya mereka tidak ada." jelas Ryeowook kecewa.

"aishh…kau seharusnya memberi kabar dulu tadi, mereka sedang keluar mngunjungi Nyonya Jung. Anak perempuannya baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi. dan Appamu ikut senang saat mendengar kabar tersebut dan langsung mengajak Eommamu menjenguk merka di rumah sakit." jelas Shin Ahjumma panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya Appamu itu ingin sekali memiliki cucu, ahh…kau seharusnya sudah memberikannya, setidaknya satu cucu untuknya Ryeowook-ah. cepatlah menikah…" Shin ahjumma memukul bahu Ryeowook pelan dan berlalu dari hadapan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang terpaku mendangar kalimat dari wanita itu. Pernyataan dari Shin ahjumma itu menohok hati Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook nanar yang kini masih diam tak bersuara. Ryeowook kembali mengembungkan pipinya, pandangannya menerawang jauh. Appanya, begitu menginginkan seorang cucu, seorang keturunan dari dirinya yang tidak mungkin bisa ia berikan. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaannya masing-masing.

TBC…

Yeaayy…akhirnya gantian sekarang Ryeowook oppa galau! #jingkrak2… sudahlah oppa nikahnya sama aku aja…#plak. Buat reader semua jangan lupa comnentny.. gomawo. #bow…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

Summary: Cinta terasa sakit ketika kau memperjuangkannya. Tapi akan terasa manis saat kau mempertahankannya. Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang kau kenang bukan sesuatu yang kau alami. Teruslah percaya pada pilihanmu.

* * *

Ryeowook memilih diam sejak pulang dari Sangokdong. Keinginannya untuk melepas rindu dengan orangtua nya tak tersampaikan, tapi yang ia dapatkan justru perasaan cemas dan gelisah yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tatapannya kosong, matanya lurus menatap ke arah jalan, tak tahu apa yang diperhatikannya.

Dari dalam, Kyuhyun pun sebenaranya merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook. Ia terus memandang punggung Ryeowook yang tak beranjak dari balkon apartemen mereka. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan meyelimuti Ryeowook yang hanya memakai pakaian tipis dengan selimut tebal yang dibawanya tadi. "apa kau tidak mau masuk…? kau sudah hampir sejam berdiri disini." tegur Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah tanpa menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri disampingnya. "kau masuklah Kyu… disini dingin."

"aku tidak mau masuk…kalau kau juga tidak masuk."

Ryeowook mau tak mau harus melihat wajah namja tinggi disampingnya."kau akan sakit nanti…" Ia menatap Kyuhyun lembut

"Tenang saja.. aku kan namja kuat!" Kyuhyun bersikukuh ingin menemani Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya sendiri meyakinkan Ryeowook. Tapi kenapa Ryeowook malah semkin tak mempercayainya. "Benarkah? setahu ku kau itu namja lemah yang cepat sekali sakit…" cibirnya.

"yakk..! kau itu… aku tidak akan sakit kalau kau terus memperhatikanku kan?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek pada Appanya. Ryeowook pun terkikik melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Dia itu kenapa bisa seimut itu? pikir Ryeowook. Ia merasa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya.

Ryeowook sedikit berjinjit untuk membagi selimut yang melingkar ditubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. "Mendekatlah…" Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Ryeowook dan menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan tinggi namja imut itu. Ryeowook mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan satu jarinya dan menatap Kyuhyun lama.

Dengan lembut Ryeowook mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. "Gomawo Kyuhyunnie… karna selalu berada disampingku." ucap Ryowook tulus. Tak tahu kenapa wajah Kyuhyun merona merah. Ryeowook pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain karna malu. Bukankah keduanya sudah bukan remaja lagi? Tapi kenapa masih bisa merasakan malu-malu seperti itu. Keduanya tersenyum dalam diam.

Untuk beberapa saat Ryeowook bisa menenangkan hatinnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali gundah. Kesedihan nampak jelas di wajah Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi dapat dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"apa kau masih memikirkan Appa-mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tak dapat lagi menahan diri melihat Ryeowook bersedih. Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya. Memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin jawaban untuk dirinya dan pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"tidak…" Ryeowook menggeleng mantap.

"lalu… apa? aku tahu kau pasti memikirkan terus kata-kata ahjumma kemarin."

"Ani… bukan itu Kyuhyunnie, aku hanya…" Ryeowook kembali diam, memastikan kata-kata yang tapat untuk menyampaikan maksud hatinya. "kau tahu.. anak perempuan Ny. Jung itu…dia adalah mantan yeojachinguku. Dia itu ciuman pertamaku… kau ingat cerita ku saat kita di Sunny Side dulu kan?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan mimik muka tenang menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun langsung.

"jadi apa maksudmu memikirkannya? apa maksudmu menceritakan itu padaku?!" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai gusar.

"hanya ingin menceritakannya saja…"

"urusanannya denganku apa?!" Kyuhyun tidak tenang, kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar Ryeowook menceritakan yeoja lain?

"Aku..aku menyesal dulu memutuskan hubunganku dengannya… kalau saja, aku masih bersamanya kemudian menikah, mungkin bayi yang dilahirkannya adalah bayiku…." Jawab Ryeowook datar.

Kyuhyun memegangi kuat-kuat pagar pembatas balkon dengan pemuh emosi. " Jadi kau anggap aku ini siapamu hah? jadi kau menyesal sekarang sudah bersamaku!" Kyuhyun melepaskan selimut yang sedari tadi dipakainya dengan kasar. Sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen ia memberikan tatapan seorang pembunuh pada Ryeowook. Mungkin kalau bisa ingin sekali dicincangnya Kim Ryeowook itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia membanting pintu masuk ke kamarnya. Ryeowook yang kali ini berhasil mengerjai Kyuhyun tertawa puas. "hahhaa…. cepat sekali dia marah? dasar babo…" Ryeowook pun mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya. Ia merapatkan selimut yang kini hanya melekat ditubuhnya. " Rasakan pembalasanku!kkk…."

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Ryeowook langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Kyuhyun dikamar yang berantakan itu dan menemukannya terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur. " Mau apalagi kau?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkartis mengetahui namja yang sukses meretakkan hatinya itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hahaha…Kyuhyunnie, apa kau benar-benar marah?"

"Menurutmu?! apa aku masih berhak marah?!"

"Heum…entahlah.." Ryeowook menggangkat bahunya, masih terus menggoda Kyuhyun.

"kau! cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Kyuhyun yang sudah muak menghadapi Ryeowook mendorongnya keluar dari kamarnya. "kau benar-benar marah ya?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya… cepatlah pergi!" Kyuhyun hampir menutup pintu kamarnya kalau Ryeowook tidak mencegahnya. "aku bercanda Kyu…" Kali ini Ryeowook bekata jujur. Ia mulai takut pada Kyuhyun.

"Bohong!" Kyuhyun mendorong Ryeowook lagi, berusaha menutup pintu.

"aku serius!

"aku tidak percaya!"

"kenapa kau bisa tidak percaya?" Ryeowook tak mau kalah berdebat dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"karna kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku!" Hati Kyuhyun perih saat mengatakan hal itu. .

"aku mencintaimu Kyu…" Ujar Ryeowook lirih.

" Bohong…! "

"percayalah padaku…"

"tidak mau…aku tidak mau sakit lagi?!" Ia menundukkan wajahnya sedih

" Tapi kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh Cho Kyuhyun!" Ryowook dan mengangkat wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ryeowook memajukan tubuhnya. Ia menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir namja tampan itu. "Saranghae Kyu…" Ia memandang lurus manik mata Kyuhyun.

Senyum bahagia terkembang dengang mudahnya di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia pun balas mencium bibir mungil Ryeowook dan melumatnya kasar. Ryeowook pun tak kenal diam, digigitnya bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menikmati rasa sakit karna gigitan Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh namja yang dicintainya itu dan menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Keduanya berhenti hanya untuk mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai pada Ryewook sebelum melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka, ia menarik kepala Ryeowook agar bisa lebih dalam lagi menciumi telinga dan lekukan leher namja itu. Desahan nafas terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa Kyuhyun semakin menuntut akhirnya mendorong tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun ke dalam kamarnya dan menendang pintu kamar Kyuhyun keras dengan kakinya. Tak membiarkan seorang pun tahu apa yang mereka lakukan didalam sana.

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan rasa pegal yang teramat sangat. Ahhh..semalam dia tidur jam berapa? ia menggeliat meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Ia memicingkan mata melihat jam yang bertengger di dinding kamarnya. Sudah sesiang inikah? kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku?

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju satu lagi kamar di apartemen mereka. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal karna tak menemukan sosok yang yang dicarinya. Dengan malas akhirnya Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang di daulat sebagai wilayah kekuasaan namja yang dicarinya itu. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di dapur.

"kau sudah bangun Kyu?"

"heum… kenapa tidak membangunkanku daritadi…?" Kyuhyun menarik satu kursi meja makan dan duduk disana.

"aku pikir kau pasti sangat lelah karna habis bermain semalam…" Ryeowook menyodorkan segelas jus untuk Kyuhyun. "minumlah… itu khusus kubuatkan untukmu." Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti. Kyuhyun memandangi gelas yang penuh jus itu, ia mencicipinya sedikit, tapi langsung memuntahkan apa yang diminumnya kembali ke dalam gelas.

"yak..!kau itu! jorok sekali!" tegur Ryeowook.

"ini jus apa sih? tidak enak…wueekk.." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan gelas itu dari hadapannya. Ia langsung saja menenguk segelas air putih yang ada di meja menghilangkan rasa aenh yang ditinggalkan jus tadi.

"itu jus wortel…baik untuk matamu, supaya kau tahu kapan aku bercanda dan kapan aku serius!"

"kau saja yang meminumnya. matamu kan rabun…! kau tahu aku tidak suka sayuran…kau ingin membunuhku ya?!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Ryeowook. Keinginannya untuk mencincang Ryeowook muncul lagi.

"mana mungkin aku mau membunuhmu…" Ryeowook memukul meja sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin menjitak kepala namja yang suka asal-asalan itu.

"kau kan tidak mencintaiku…" sindir Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"memangnya tidak cukup bukti yang sudah kutunjukkan tadi malam kalau aku mencintaimu?!" Mata Ryeowook membesar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"bukti apa? kau hanya menciumku dan setelah itu menemaniku bermain game sampai pagi, tentu saja belum cukup…" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Kenapa namja tengil didepannya ini selalu bisa merusak mood baiknya di pagi hari. Ia membayangkan bagaiamana kalau dia merebus Kyuhyun hidup-hidup dan dijadikan kuah ramen.

"aishh…jinja! kau sudah membuatku benar-benar emosi kali ini Cho Kyuhyun! Yak…kau pikir mengorbankan waktu tidurku hanya untuk menemanimu main starcraft semalam suntuk itu bukan suatu bukti betapa sayangnya aku padamu, hah?" Kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar murka.

"tentu saja bukan. hanya menenamaniku bermain…itu bukan apa-apa…"

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu definisi berkorban dan mencintai ya?"

"mana bisa menemani bermain game itu disebut sebagai pengorbanan? apalagi bukti kalau kau mencintaiku…" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah mengejek Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangkat tangan ingin memukul Kyuhyun, lagi. "kau itu! aku bisa saja pergi tidur dan meninggalkanmu main sendiri Cho Kyuhyun!"

Lihat, sekarang siapa yang cepat marah?

"ne…ne, ampun Ryeowook-ah. hehehehe…" Kyuhyun menghindar dengan cara berpindah tempat duduk. Ryeowook mengelus dadanya sendiri berusaha menetralisir emosinya. OK? kali ini ia tidak jadi merebus Kyuhun hidup-hidup. Tapi lain waktu mungkin itu patut dicoba.

"apa kau tidak sibuk hari ini? biasanya kan kau kan sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali…" tanya Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut.

"sebenarnya ada… tapi masih nanti jam 2 siang." jawab Ryeowook malas sambil melirik jam tangan yang selalu dipakainya. Masih jam 11. Masih ada waktu untuknya untuk istirahat karna semalam ia hanya tidur sebentar. "kau sendiri…apa kau free lagi hari ini?"

"heum…aku minta libur dua hari ini. aku lelah sekali…" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook enteng, ia mengeluarkan PSP dari kantongnya. Ahh…sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermain dan bersenang-senang. Senyum evilnya kembali terukir di wajahnya. Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun heran dengan sudut matanya. "kapan kau akan berhenti memainkan benda itu?"

"sampai aku bosan…tapi sepertinya hal itu masih lama,hehehe.."

"ck, ingat umurmu Kyu…" Ryeowook bersidekap sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"ingat umurmu juga wookie, kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi… tidak seharusnya kau masih memasang wajah anak kecilmu itu…" Kyuhyun membalas sindiran Ryeowook yang tidak mungkin bisa dibalas lagi oleh namja imut itu. Ryeowook ternganga mendengarnya. Mungkin sudah kodratnya dia selalu kalah dari Kyuhyun.

"terserah kau saja…" Ryeowook memilih untuk mengalah. Ia meminum jus wortel yang juga dibuatnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"kau tahu… kalau kita sudah punya anak nanti aku akan mengajarinya cara bermain game yang baik!" Pernyataan Kyuhyun yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan santai itu membuat Ryeowook kaget, hampir saja memuntahkan jus yang diminumnya.

"huk..uhuk..uhuk…" Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk dadanya karna hampir tersedak.

"kau kenapa?kau tak apakan?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"tak apa…" Ryeowook membersihkan sisa-sisa jus di sekitar bibirnya. "aku ngantuk. mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku…!" Ryeowook menggeser kursi yang didudukinya ke belakang, berdiri dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya bingung.

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya Ryeowook menunggu sesorang yang menjadi partner kerjanya. Ruangan kerja di rumah itu begitu besar. Dengan cat yang berwarna putih gading dan benda-benda antik yang dipajang disana, menamah kesan cantik rumah itu. Hampir semua benda disana berwarna putih. Ryeowook tersenyum mengingat bagaimana orang ini benar-benar gila akan warna putih.

Ditelusurinya sudut-sudut ruangan itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat pandangan matanya jatuh pada foto keluarga yang tergantung di tengah ruangan. Ahh..benar-benar keluarga bahagia. Seorang namja yang merangkul istrinya dan anak peremuan mereka.

"Aku juga ingin bisa memajang foto keluarga seperti itu." ujar Ryeowook lirih…

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya. Ia kembali melanjutkan penjelajahannya. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan foto gadis mungil yang di cintainya. Supergirlnya! Ryeowook teringat mimpinya saat mengatakan bahwa supergirlnya nanti adalah anak perempuannya kelak.

"Jungmi-ah…kau itu lucu sekali, Appa benar-benar menyayangimu." Ryeowook mengelus foto Jungmi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Masih terekam jelas dalam memori Ryeowook saat istri hyungnya melahirkan Jungmi.

**Falshback on**

Semua anggota Super junior menemani namja yang akan segera menjadi ayah itu. Wajah mereka begitu tegang. Terlebih lagi Park jung Soo. Ia berjalan mondar mandir di lorong rumah sakit, di depan ruang bersalin. Ia memkirkan bagaimana ia harus merawat pada anaknya nanti, leeteuk mengingat-ingat saat ia mengikuti variety show Hello Baby dulu. Apa dia bisa menjadi Appa yang baik?

Ryeowook yang juga tidak tenang semakin pusing melihat hyungnya itu modar-mandir tidak jelas. "Hyung tenanglah…noona, pasti baik-baik di dalam sana."

"aku tidak bisa tenang Ryeowook-ah…" Leetek menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding rumah sakit. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"hyung… sebaiknya kita berdoa untuk keselamatan noona dan calon aegya-mu di dalam sana." nasehat Siwon menenangkan Leeteuk. Leeteuk memandang Siwon lama, memikirkan kata-katanya. Ia memutar bola mata melihat wajah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang juga menemaninya. Ia begitu terharu, mereka selalu ada untuknya bahkan disaat seperti ini padahal Leeteuk tahu, pasti mereka juga sednag sibuk sekarang. Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin dan lainnya ada disana. Leeteuk kemudian mengangguk menyetujui nasehat Siwon dan menundukkan kepalanya lama.

Ryeowook senang akhirnya hyung yang disayanginya itu akhirnya bisa lebih tenang. Ia pun berdoa demi noona yang sudah dinikahi hyungnya itu. Wanita itu bukanlah orang dari kalangan selebritis, hanya wanita dari kalangan biasa yang rela menunggu selama dua tahun saat Leeteuk pergi menunaikan tugas untuk wamil. Wanita yang rela menuggu hingga 5 tahun untuk dipinang oleh leader Super junior itu.

"Tuan Park Jungsoo…" panggile seorang suster.

"Ne suster, ada apa? bagaiman keadaan istriku?" Leeteuk kembali cemas.

"istri anda melahirkan dengan selamat tuan, bayinya perempuan…" suster itu memberitahukan keadaan istri Leetuk yang membuat dia dan semua member benafas lega.

"Boleh saya masuk..?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. "Ne..tentu saja Tuan. Mari.." Leeteuk masuk ke dalam ruangan mengikiti suster tadi. Member lain yang masih diluar membuat kegaduhan di lorong rumah sakit. Berteriak-teriak karna bahagia. Bayangkan saja ada lebih dari 10 suara yang tak hentinya berbicara.

"Akhirnya… kita semua punya keponakan! senangnya…" Teriak Eunhyuk semangat. "Ne…dia pasti cantik dan imut.." Sungmin menambahkan sambil memegangi pipinya sendiri. "Hyung kenapa cemberut…kau tidak bahagia?" tanya keduanya bersamaan pada Heechul.

"aniya..aku juga senang. Tapi.. aku tidak mau dipanggil ahjussi! huwaa…panggilan itu terdengar buruk di telingaku!" Heechul merengek tidak jelas memegangi telingas sendiri membuat member yang lain menatapnya heran.

"lalu kau ingin dipanggil apa? halbeoji….? ahh.. panggilan yang pantas untukmu!" usul Kyuhyun asal yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Heechul dan Yesung. "Bersikaplah yang sopan Kyu." Kyuhyun diam mendengar nasihat Yesung. Ia memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sakit. "kenapa selalu aku yang dimarahi?"

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan tingkah hyung-hyunnya itu tertawa geli. Dia juga tak tega Kyuhyun sering dijitak seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kepalanya sebesar Yesung hyung nanti.

"aku ingin dipanggil Appa…." Suara manja Donghae menggema di lorong itu. Semuanya diam, memikirkan kata-kata Donghae. "Aku juga mau dipanggil Appa!" Sahut yang lain. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Karna ini adalah kelahiran anak pertama di Keluarga besar Super Junior jadi sudah diputukan bahwa mulai hari ini mereka juga aan menjadi Appa dari putri Leeteuk. Keputusan sepihak!

"ayo kita masuk…!" ajak Kangin semangat. "aku ingin memperkenalkan diri pada bayi kecil kita." Semuanya berbondong-bondong (?) masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Leetuk yang sedang mengendong aegya cantiknya itu terkejut karna dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu masuk tanpa ijin. "siapa yang mengijinkan kalian masuk…?"

"aku juga ingin mengendong Jungmia-ah hyung…" Donghae mengulurkan tangan ingin bergantian menggendong Jungmi kecil.

"Darimana kalia tahu kalau aku akan memberikan nama itu untuk aegyaku?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Ia mendelik ke arah Ryeowook yang memberikan cengiran besar padanya. Hanya Ryeowook yang tahu niatnya ketika istrinya hamil.

"Ayolah hyung…. beri kami kesempatan juga untuk mengendong aegya kami." Pinta Eunhyuk.

"apa maksud kalian menyebut aegyaku sebagai aegya kalian?!"

"tentu saja karna kami juga Appa-nya?!" Jawab mereka kompak."Yak! jangan main-main. siapa yang mengijinkan..? aku adalah Appa dari Jungmi. Satu-satunya Appa yang dimilikinya!" mendengar pernyataan itu semuanya merengut kepada Leeteuk dan istrinya.

"Yeobo… biarkan saja. Mereka kan selalu menemaniku dan juga menjagaku ketika aku hamil. Jadi memang benar mereka juga Appa dari anak kita." Istri Leeteuk tersnyum ramah pada semua namja diruangan itu seperti memberikan pencerahan. " Mana ada yang seperti itu?" Leeteuk tetap tidak rela. Ia memeluk Jungmi erat, takut kalau-kalau dongsaengnya yang nakal-nakal itu merebut Jungmi-nya. "Ayolah Yeobo…jangan seperti itu. Kau tetap special Appa untuk Jungmi." wanita itu mengerlingkan matanya kearah Leeteuk.

"Giliranku… karna aku yang paling muda berikan Jungmi padaku!" Kyuhyun mengambil Jungmi dari tangan Leeteuk yang hanya bisa pasrah. Yang lain memperhatikan dengan was-was takut kalau namja evil itu menjatuhkan Jungmi karna tidak bisa menggendongya.

"Anyeong Jungmi-ah…. aku Kyuhyun Appa… Appa mu yang paling tampan dari semua Appa-mu yang ada disini." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum lebar. "…dan juga Appa yang paling EVILLL…hahaha!" tambah yag lain tertawa.

"jangan merusak image-ku!" Sentak Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, kenapa ia punya hyung-hyung seperti itu?

"Anyeong changiya… ini Ryeowook Appa, kalau kau sudah besar nanti appa akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untukmu. Cepatlah tumbuh besar, ne?" Ryeowook mengecup kening Jungmi. "Siwon hyung…" Ia memberikan kesempatan pada Siwon untuk menggendong Jungmi.

Siwon yang berbisik ke telinga Jungmi saat sedang mengendong Jungmi. Membuat yang lain penasaran dengan apa yang Siwon katakan. "Apa yang kau bisikkan padanya…?" Leeteuk penasaran.

"aku hanya mendoakannya supaya ia tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan dilindingungi Tuhan." Siwon tersenyum bangga.

"lagi-lagi Tuhan.. selalu berhubungan dengan Tuhan…" Heechul memalingkan wajah ke arah lain tak mau memandang dongsaeng yang dekat dengannya itu. " kita kan memang harus selalu dekat dengan Tuhan…kalau tidak hidup kita akan suram hyung." Siwon membela diri.

"Jadi kau mau bilang hidupku selama ini suram?" Namja yang sensitif itu merasa sedikit tersinggung. "tenanglah Hyung..bukan itu maksud Siwonnie.. dia kan hanya mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Jungmi." Yesung merangkul Heechul menenangkan hyung manjanya itu. "Kalau Jungmi sudah besar, ayo kita sama-sama mengajarinya berdoa." ajak Yesung dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Heechul melirik kearah Yesung yang berdiri disampingnya. "Jungmi pasti nanti takut kalau tahu dia juga punya Appa yang aneh sepertimu.."

"yak! kenapa berkata seperti itu. Padahal aku sudah membelamu…" Yesung berkata sedih pada heechul. "Memang kenyataanya begitu."

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali. kalian membuat Jungmi terbangun. Diamlah Heechul-ah!" Perintah Donghae pada Yesung dan Heechul. Hanya Donghae yang bisa menjinakkan Heechul. Heechul menunduk lesu, kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa membantah Donghae?

Ryeowook menatap Yesung iba. Ahh…hyungnya yang satu itu selalu saja bernasib sial. Sekarang Jungmi sudah berpindah tangan lagi. Semuanya ribut berebut menggendong Jungmi.

Bukankah Jungmi sangat beruntung? Dia memiliki banyak sekali Appa yang menyayanginya.

Bahkan Heechul yang takut anak kecil pun menyukainya sejak Jungmi lahir.

Diam-Diam Leeteuk menitikkan airmata. Sungguh senakal apapun dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu, meraka selalau saja bisa membuatnya terharu. Seiri apapun ia pada mereka dan menganggap Jungmi hanyalah miliknya, ia senang putri kecilnya mendapat kasih sayang yang banyak dari mereka semua. Dia sangat berterimaksih pada Tuhan yang sudah mengirimkan wanita cantik untuk menjajdi istrinya, seorang bayi mungil sebagia harta terindahnya, dan dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang takkan pernah tergantikan. ^^

**Flasback off**

"Kau sudah menunggu lama Ryeowook-ah…?" sebuah suara yang datangnya dari belakang punggung Ryeowook menyadarkannya dari lamunan."Mianhae sudah membuatmu menunggu."

"ahh.. Leeteuk hyung kau mengagetkanku…" Ryeowook tersenyum karna dapat melihat hyung yang baru saja dipikirkannya itu. Ya! itu Leeteuk. Dengan Leeteuk lah sekarang ia bekerja sama. Leeteuk meminta Ryeowook untuk membuatkannya sebuah lagu untuk soundtrack variety shownya yang di produserinya. "kenapa hyung mengajakku bertemu disini? kenapa tidak di studio saja?"

Leeteuk memberikan secangkir teh pada Ryeowook. " bertemu disini lebih baik bukan? Hyung juga sangat merindukanmu…kalau bertemu di studio, hyung tidak bisa melepas rindu padamu kan?" Ryeowook mengangguk.

Kini Leeteuk berdiri tepat dibelakang Ryeowook "Apa yang sedang kau pandangi? foto Jungmi lagi?"

"Ne hyung… putrimu ini sangat cantik, aku merindukannya…" Kedua mata Ryeowook tak lepas memandangi gadis kecil di dalam foto itu.

"kalau begitu cepatlah menikah… cepatlah punya anak. Supaya kau tak terus-terusan merindukan putriku." Nasihat Leeteuk.

"hyuungg…" Ryeowook memutar kepala menoleh pada Leeteuk. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Kenapa mendengar kata-kata itu bisa mengoyak hatinya?

Leeteuk yang tersadar telah mengatakan hal yang salah menelan ludahnya kelu. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata itu bukan?

Leeteuk menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke dalam rambut Ryeowook dan membelainya sayang. Sebagai hyung yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan dongsaengnya di Super Junior, perasaannya begitu kuat mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang sedang memiliki masalah. Dan tebakannya selalu tepat.

Namja pecinta warna putih itu selalu mengundang siapapun dari dongsaengnya yang dikiranya sedang memiliki masalah, untuk datang ke rumahnya. Meskipun masalah itu tidak bisa ia bantu untuk menyelesaikan, setidaknya ia bisa memberikan mereka tempat untuk mengadu.

"Ceritakanlah semua pada hyung… ada hyung disini." Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk lemas. Matanya panas…ia ingin sekali menangis. "Hyungg…"

TBC…

Gomawo Buat reviewnya...^^

devi. ArissiAriesta Chocolatta

Guest

Hana Kim

frosyita

Redpurplewine

SparKSomniA0321 wook dibuat hamil gmn carany ya?msih bgg,kk..

park sansan

Zhiecho

Drabble Wookie gomawo saengie..

Hana Kim

yoon HyunWoon


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Eunhyuk

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,friendship

Warning: Typo. Yaoi fanfiction. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

* * *

Matahari sore menyusup masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah megah melalui rongga-rongga udara. Warna langit yang keemasaan terlihat sangat cantik di mata seorang namja yang tengah menikmati angin sore. Dunia yang sangat kejam itu bahkan bisa begitu indah. Sebaliknya dengan cinta yang sangat manis dibaliknya tersembunyi kekejaman yang akan menyakitimu. Bukankah itu yang kau pikirkan saat ini Ryeowook-ah? Kau tahu itu tidak benar…cinta itu sangat manis. Kau hanya perlu mencari cara untuk menikmati rasa manis itu, yang bahkan melebihi manisnya ciuman pertama.

"Ryeowook-ah…sampai kapan kau akan diam?" Seorang namja masih setia menunggu Ryeowook untuk bicara. Dia masih berdiri disana, dibelakang Ryeowook yang memunggunginya. Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. Bukan ia tidak ingin bicara saat ini. Hanya saja….

"baiklah…kau tak perlu menceritakannya sekarang…" apa namja itu memilih menyerah? Tidak. Dia hanya memberikan waktu sedikit lebih lama bagi Ryeowook untuk memikirkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini. Namja itu memutar tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih bergeming.

"hyung…tunggu." Suara Ryeowook parau yang menahan tangis mencegah Leeteuk pergi. Ia memegang tangan Leeteuk hyungnya untuk mencari kekuatan. "aku..aku bukannya tidak mau menceritakannya. aku hanya…tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Gwenchana…hyung mengerti." Leeteukpun balik merangkul Ryeowook. "kemarilah…". Leeteuk menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk dipeluknya. Namja yang biasanya manja pada Leeteuk itu pun menurut saja dipeluk seperti itu.

"aku hanya lelah hyung… aku tidak tahu, kenapa perasaan gelisah ini tidak bisa hilang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa…" Dada Ryeowook terasa sesak. Dia tidak tahu. Hingga kini ia tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan?

Ryeowook terus menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Ia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng dan manja. Itulah didikan yang ia terima selama ini dari Yesung. Jangan mudah menumpahkan air mata. Kau harus kuat. Begitulah seharusnya seorang namja bukan?

Tapi bagaimana jika hyung yang di depannya kini justru menyuruhnya untuk menangis?

"Menangislah jika kau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kau tahu menahan tangis hanya bisa membuatmu lebih sakit." Leetuk mengusap punggung Ryeowook yang kini mulai terisak dan memeluk namja mungil itu lebih erat lagi. "kau tahu Ryeowook-ah…kau selalu punya aku dan hyungmu yang lain. jangan pernah memendam rasa sakitmu sendrian, araseo?"

Leeteuk memegangi pipi Ryeowook, menyeka air mata dipipinya. Ia tersenyum melihat Ryeowook mengangguk.

"hari ini… untuk pertama kalinya hyung tidak mendengar seseorang merengek pada hyung dan bilang kalau dia merindukan hyung." Leeteuk menggoda Ryeowook untuk mendapatakan senyuman dari dongsaeng kecilnya itu. Dan ternyata itu berhasil, Ryeowook tersenyum malu. Ahh…hyungnya ini masih saja ingat apa yag dulu sering ia lakukan setelah mereka tidak sekamar lagi saat masih tinggal di dorm.

"bogoshipo hyung…jeongmal bogoshipo." Leeteuk semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata itu dari Ryeowook. Kata-kata yang dulu membuat Leeteuk geli. Ia kembali memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang berjarak beberapa hanya centi darinya. "coba hyung lihat… kenapa kantung mata sebesar itu? apa Kyuhyun mengganggu tidurmu lagi?" Ryeowook terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Ne…hyung, semalam kami bertanding main game."

"aish…kau ini. Dia pasti memaksamu lagi kan? anak itu, sampai kapan akan menganggu orang lain seperti itu? kau kan bisa menolaknya Ryeowook-ah… kau itu terlalu memanjakannya." Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna putih di tengah ruangan kerjanya itu. Ryeowook mengikutinya dan duduk di sebalah Leeteuk.

"kalau kau ada di posisiku, hyung pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kan? selama ini kau juga tak pernah berkutik jika Kyuhyun memintamu melakukan ini dan itu."

Ryeowook menarawang jauh, ia mengingat masa-masa saat mereka tinggal di dorm dulu. Demi Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan dirinya, para hyung selalu rela melakukan apa saja yang membuat tiga magnae on top itu bahagia. Leeteuk memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang sedang melamun dan senyum-senyum tidak jelas itu. "Ryeowook-ah… tinggallah bersama hyung." tegurnya memegangi tangan Ryeowook.

"aku? tinggal disini? dirumah hyung…?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ne…kau dan Kyuhyun. Hyung benar-benar tidak bisa tenang membiarkan kalian tinggal berdua jauh dari hyung." Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya agar bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. "terutama dalam keadaan kalian yang seperti ini."

"hyung…kami sudah bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Lagipula… kami hanya akan merepotkanmu. Kau tahu sendiri kami sering sekali bertengkar, bahkan hanya gara-gara masalah kecil." Ryeowook menggeleng menolak tawaran Leeteuk. "kau dan keluargamu akan terganggu nanti hyung…"

"tidak ada yang akan merasa terganggu atau direpotkan. Rumah hyung sangat besar. Hanya ada noonnamu dan Jungmi disini." Leeteuk berdiri untuk mengambil dua gelas wine dan memberikannya satu pada Ryeowook. "lagipula melihatmu setiap hari bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun itu lebih baik daripada hyung harus was-was setiap hari memikirkan kalian."

Kembali Ryeowook terkekeh mendengar penuturan hyungnya yang satu ini. "Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan kami hyung…"

"mungkin itu kedengaran lucu, tapi sungguh hyung benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kalian. Sejak kalian kecil, hyunglah yang menjaga kalian bukan? Hyunglah yang melihat kalian tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa seperti sekarang."

Ryeowook memandangi Leeteuk. Terenyuh dengan semua yang dikatakan hyungnya yang berlesung pipi itu. Memang benar selama bertahun-tahun ia, Kyuhyun, dan para hyungnya tak pernah sekalipun jauh dari Leeteuk. Terkadang kasih sayang dan perhatian Leeteuk pada mereka jauh melebihi kasih sayang keluarga mereka sendiri. Bahkan Ryeowook merasa bisa menyandarkan hidupnya pada hyungnya ini.

"hyung…kami semua baik-baik saja. aku mohon…jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mencemaskan kami." Ryeowook menggengam tangan Leeteuk. Mengetahui hyungnya terlalu cemas akan hidupnya itu membuat Ryeowook tidak enak. "kalau kau terus seperti ini kau akan cepat tua nanti. Lihatlah keriputmu itu, semakin banyak. hahha…." Tunjuk Ryeowook pada gari-garis wajah Leeteuk sambil tertawa.

"Yak! bocah tengik…! kau dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tidak bisa diberi hati." Leeteuk mendaratkan pukulan di lengan Ryeowook. "aww,sakit hyung…" Ryeowook memelas, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa dan memeluk Leeteuk lagi. " saranghae hyung…"

"nado, saranghae. tetaplah tertawa dan tersenyum Ryeowook-ah…" Leetuk membalas pelukan Ryeowook sama hangatnya. Tubuh Ryeowook menghangat. Ia terus tersenyum dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

* * *

Diluar sana malam semakin gelap. Perlahan Ryeowook mulai menyadari sudah seharian ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di Apartmen mereka. Ryeowook memutuskan pulang dan berpamitan pada keluarga kecil Leeteuk. Meskipun ia berat meninggalkan rumah ini tapi ia juga tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun sudah makan? Ahh…pikiran-pikiran semacam itu mengganggunya sekarang. Ia harus segera kembali.

Sesampainya ia di apartemen kecil miliknya dan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook langsung mencari- cari Kyuhyun. Matanya memandang ke segala arah mencari Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunie… kau dimana?" Ryeowook memutari apartemennya, memasuki setiap ruangan memastikan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu….Kyuhyun-ah." Ryewook terus memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. "apa dia pergi?kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang. Meskipun sangat mengantuk, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menuggu hingga Kyuhyun datang.

Ryeowook mendekati sebuah sofa di ruang tengah dan duduk disana. Diambilnya handphone untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi berkali-kali Kyuhyun tak menjawab telepon dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun di handphonenya. "Kyuhyun-ah…kau itu kemana sih?" Berjam-jam Rywoook terduduk di sofa memunggu Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa perih. Sejak siang ia belum menyentuh makanan sedikit pun. Sekarang ia menyesal sudah menolak tawaran Leeteuk untuk makan malam bersamanya hanya karna memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ia melihat jam tangan di tangannya, ini sudah lewat dari jam makan malamnya. Dan kenapa Kyuhyun sampai selarut ini belum pulang?

Tubuhnya yang memang lelah kini melemas. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran sofa, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Tapi cara itu tak berhasil. Ryeowook terus merintih menahan sakit di perutnya. Bisa saja ia makan sendiri, tapi disaat seperti itu pun ia masih saja berharap Kyuhyun cepat pulang dan menemaninya makan. "Kyuhyun-ah…cepatlah pulang."

Tak tahan lagi Ryeowook menahan sakit, ia memilih bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan lemas. Kepalanya kini juga terasa pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Dibukanya sweater dan kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya tadi hingga kini ia bertelanjang dada. Ia menghidupkan shower dan membiarkan air dingin itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang dijalari rasa sakit. Berharap itu bisa mengurangi pusingnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…kyuhyun-ah…" Ryeowook terus menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun. Dimana kau Kyu di saat Ryeowook membutuhkanmu?

Tubuh Ryeowook beringsut jatuh di lantai kamar mandi. Lama ia terduduk di lantai seperti itu. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil karna kedinginan. Perlahan matanya terpejam ketika samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya. "Ryeowook-ah!" Suara seseorang menggemaa di telinga Ryeowook. Namja imut itu berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Ryeowook melihat sosok tubuh mendekatinya, meskipun pandangannya kabur Ryeowook yakin itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"kyu….kau,pu..lang?" Dijulurkan tangan kurusnya menggapai Kyuhyun yang kini terduduk disampingnya. "Yak! Kau kenapa Ryeowook-ah..?" Kyuhyun membantu Ryeowook beridiri dan membopong tubuh Ryeowook ke kamarnya. Raut wajah Kyuhyun menegang melihat Ryeowook yang pucat. Ia membaringkan tubuh kecil Ryeowook di tempat tidur. "kau itu kenapa bisa seperti ini Ryeowook-ah..?" Diambilnya handuk, segara mengeringkan tubuh basah Ryeowook dan memakaikannya pakaian yang kering.

"kep..kepalaku pusing se..kali Kyu, aku…mau meng..hilangkan sakit ini…" Bibir Ryeowook bergetar saat mencoba menjelaskan keadaannaya pada Kyuhyun. "Apa kau sakit? seharusnya kau minum obat, bukan merendam tubuhmu dengan air dingin seperti tadi!" Jelas terlihat kecemasan dari nada suara Kyuhyun.

"akan kuambilkan obat…" Kyuhyun hendak pergi tapi Ryeowook mencegahnya. Tangan Ryeowook mencengkram kuat kerah baju Kyuhyun. "aku..aku, tidak mau mi..num obat, Kyu!" Mata merahnya memandang Kyuhyun tajam membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. "Kau..kau tadi darimana?! "

"aku..aku tadi pergi, pergi bersama Kibum dan Kangin hyung". Kyuhyun menjawab dengan takut. Entah kenapa Ryeowook masih bisa terlihat menakutkan meskipun dalam keadaan sakit. Apa dia marah karna aku tidak mengabarinya? tebak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kau tahu Kyuhyun-ah…Ryeowook akan sangat mengerikan ketika dia marah.

Ryeowook sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Mencium bau tubuh Kyuhyun. "Apa kau minum lagi?!" Ryeowook menicum bau soju menguar dari badannya.

"aku, hanya minum sedikit tadi…Kibum yang memaksaku." Kyuhyun gugup takut jawabannya ada yang salah. Dengan lemah Ryeowook melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah makan kan?" Kini tatapan Ryeowook berubah lembut.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Namun senyum yang tadi terukir diwajah Kyuhyun memudar. Dilihatnya Ryeowook dengan seksama. "apa kau belum makan?"

"aku menunggumu Kyu…" Ryeowook berujar lirih. Kyuhyun menelan ludah menyesal karna sadar ia lah penyebab Ryeowook jadi seperti ini. "Mianhae.. Ryeowook-ah. aku.. kau seharusnya makan saja tidak perlu menungguku."

"apa harus ku ulangi berkali-kali kalau aku paling tidak bisa makan seorang diri?" Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun kecewa. "Setidaknya… kau harus memberitahuku kau ada dimana."

"Ne…maafkan aku. Aku yang salah…" Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak mengacuhkan telepon dari Ryeowook tadi. Dan seharusnya tidak menerima ajakan Kibum dan Kangin untuk minum-minum. "apa kau mau kubuatkan makanan?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu Kyu…ini sudah malam. Kau juga pasti lelah kan? Lebih baik kau istirahat…" Ryeowook tersenyum hangat.

Bagaiman mungkin namja yang sedang sakit ini masih bisa memperhatikan Kyuhyun? Hati Kyuhyun bergetar karnanya. Namja ini…Kim Ryeowook sangat menyanginya. "Anio…aku tidak apa-apa… akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu. Kau jangan tidur dulu, Ne?" Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar itu sebelum Ryeowook dapat mencegahnya lagi.

Ryeowook masih terjaga, tak membiarkan dirinya terlelap sedikitpun. Ia masih menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang membuatkannya makakan. Ia memang lapar, tapi bukan itu yang ditunggunya. Ia menanti sosok Kyuhyun yang masuk dari pintu kamar yang terus dipandanginya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian sosok Kyuhyun datang, sepertinya ia kerepotan membawakan semangkuk bubur yang masih panas dan segelas air untuk Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Baginya Kyuhyun terlihat lucu saat pupil matanya membesar sperti itu. Suara benturan terdengar saat Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu dengan tidak sabar di atas meja disamping tempat tidur Ryeowook. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karna kepanasan.

"Hahha…kenapa kau membawanya seperti itu? harusnya kau pakai alas tadi Kyu…" Ryeowook meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan panas yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, mengenggamnya dengan tangannya yang dingin. "aku sudah mencarinya…tapi tidak ketemu." Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Hei, ini bukan saatnya kau manja Kyu!

"aah..sudah aku tidak apa-apa…makanlah." Kyuhyun menyuapi sedikit demi sedikit bubur yang dibuatkannya untuk Ryeowook. Meskipun rasanya sedikit aneh, Ryeowook tetap memakannya hingga mangkuk itu benar- benar kosong. Ryeowook juga meminum obat yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuk mengilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang masih terasa.

Kyuhyun membenahi bantal dan selimut yang dipakai Ryeowook, yang kini berbaring lemah. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang sibuk merawat dirinya. Kyuhyun yang manja itu bisa juga berbuat baik seperti ini. Manis sekali pikirnya, meskipun ia kadang begitu menjengkelkan. "Kyu…tidurlah denganku malam ini. Temani aku…" Pinta Ryeowook.

Entah darimana asalnya perasaan Ryeowook yang tiidak bisa dijelaskan itu mucul lagi. Kini ia merasa takut. "Ryeowook-ah…kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat perubahan raut wajah Ryeowook.

"hanya temani aku Kyu. Peluk aku…aku kedinginan." pinta Ryeowook lagi seraya menggeser badannya memberi ruang bagi Kyuhyun untuk tidur disampinya. Ryeowook langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menidurkan diri disampingnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam karna bingung.

"Ada apa sebenaranya? jangan begini…jangan membuatku bingung." Kyuhyun memiringkan badan kesamping untuk melihat wajah Ryeowook. Tapi namja mungil itu malah memeluknya semakin erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. "Aku takut Kyu…aku takut kehilanganmu. "Suara Ryeowook bergetar dan tangisnya kembali pecah.

Kyuhyun merasakan baju di bagian dadanya basah, pasti karna air mata Ryeowook. "aku mencitaimu Kyu…"

"aku juga, aku mencintaimu…aku juga sama tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Meskipun tak mengerti, ia juga sama seperti Ryeowook, tak ingin berpisah dari namja yang dipeluknya.

"apapun yang terjadi nanti…aku mohon…jangan sampai kau kehilangan kepercayaanmmu padaku Kyu."

"Ryeowook-ah…." Suaranya juga ikut tercekat, ia mengepalkan tangan memberi kekuatan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook meremas keras baju bagian punggung Kyuhyun. Lagi, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan sakit yang tidak hanya menyerang tubuhnya, tapi juga hatinya ini. Kenapa perasaan seperti datang lagi?

"jangan pergi Kyu…"

"Ne, tidak akan… aku tidak akan pergi, sebelum kau yang memintanya kelak." Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ryeowook, membawanya lebih dalm dalam dekapannya. Menyalurkan hangat pada tubuh dingin Ryeowook.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun merasakan nafas Ryeowook berhembus pelan. Remasan tangan Ryeowook pada bajunya pun melonggar. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala melirik Ryeowook yang sepertinya kini telah tertidur. Ia sedikit membetulkan posisi tidur Ryeowook. Diperhatikannya wajah Ryeowook yang terpejam dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wajah tenang Ryeowook saat tertidur mampu membuat rasa gelisah Kyuhyun yang sempat hinggap hilang seketika.

Kyuhyun mendekatan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. Tidak. Kali ini ia hanya ingin memberikan ciuman selamat malam untuk namja yang dicintainya itu, bukan ciuman jahil yang sering ia lakukan dengan cara mencurinya diam-diam dari Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Ryeowook singkat. "Jjaljayo Ryeowook-ah…Saranghae."

Untuk terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya ia ikut menyusul Ryeowook ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

Berkali-kali Namja itu melepas dan memasang kembali dasi yang dipakainya. Kenapa rasanya selalu ada yang kurang? Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yak..Donghae! apa yang kau lakukan? kau merusak tatanan rambutmu!"

"Aku gugup Eunhyukkie…aissh jinja! kenapa rasanya seperti ini?" Donghae terduduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. Tangannya mulai berkeringat karna tegang.

"Tenanglah Donghae-ya… ini kan hari bahagiamu, jangan seperti ini. Kau juga membuatku ikut pusing jadinya." Eunhyuk duduk disamping Donghae dan menenangkannya. Ya. Hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nanti oleh Donghae. Hari dimana ia akan melepaskan masa lajanngnya.

"Rasanya aku ingin kabur saja…Eunhyukkie, tolong aku…" Donghae memelas, menatap penuh mohon pada sahabatnya Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah…bagaimana kalau kita kabur bersama?" Mata Eunhyuk berbinar tidak jelas, ia menggenggam tangan Donghae erat.

"Eunhykkie…"

"Donghae-ya…"

Mereka saling menatap penuh perasaan sebelum sebuah tangan menarik dan membenturkannya kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Yak! Hyung…sakit tahu!" Eunhyuk berteriak kesal pada hyungnya yang memandang mereka aneh. Sedangkan Donghae mengelus-elus keningnya yang sakit.

"jangan aneh-aneh…jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! apa maksudmu mengajak Donghae kabur?" Namja itu melotot pada Eunhyukkie yang hanya dibalsa cengiran olehnya. "aku bercanda Teuki hyung…" seloroh Eunhyuk polos.

"ck, kau itu! Kau juga Donghae…jangan kekanakan. Kau itu akan menikah hari ini, bukankah hari ini yang kau tunggu-tunggu?"

"tapi aku gugup hyung…." Donghae berkata manja sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya. Leeteuk memundurkan tubuhnya dan melihat donghae dari kepala hingga kaki. Sungguh, Donghae itu sangat tampan. Pakaian apapun pantas dipakainya. Wajahnya juga berkhasisma. Tapi kelakuannya benar-benar membuat Leeteuk tak habis pikir. Kenapa bisa ada namja seperti Donghae yang manja tidak jelas seperti itu.

Aisshh..benar-benar tidak cocok. Ryeowook dan Kibum saja yang lebih kecil darinya tidak separah ini saat manja.

Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menarik nasaf singkat dan merangkul Donghae. " Tenanglah Donghae-ya…semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ada hyung yang menemanimu…"

"Hyung…." Donghae tersenyum menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Gomawo hyung…sudah bersedia menjadi pendampingku." Mata Donghae berkaca-kaca karna terharu. Hyungnya yang satu ini bersedi menggantikan almarhum Appanya sebagai pendampingnya nanti. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae menangis membuang muka.

"aaissh…kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" tanya Leeteuk heran. Eunhuk juga tak kalah herannya. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar cengeng. "Berkata seperti itu saja kau langsung berkca-kaca. Dasar cengeng…."

"Aku terharuh bodoh…" Sentak Donghae kesal. Apa dia tidak boleh menangis walau sebentar. Salahkan saja air matanya yang begitu banyak.

"Sudahlah…kalian ini, berhenti bersikap gila. Kau Donghae, berubahlah sedikit… kau akan menjadi seorang suami, jangan gampang mengeluarkan air mata di depan istrimu nanti. Dan juga jangan manja lagi…" Nasihat Leeteuk.

"Seperti hyung tidak cepat menangis saja. Hyung kan kalau menangis seperti orang kena banjir…" Sindir Eunhyuk yang langsung dibalas jitakan dari Leeteuk. Donghae menahan tawa melihat kejadian itu. Eunhyuk selalu saja sial.

"Sudahlah…cepatlah kau bersiap Donghae. Kau Eunhyukkie, ikut aku." Leeteuk menyeret paksa Eunhyuk yang tidak rela berpisah dengan Donghae dari ruangan itu. Kini tinggal Donghae sendirian. Ia kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca, meyakinkan dan menguatkan hatinya.

* * *

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. Memandang takjub pada gereja tua, tempat dimana hyung kesayangannya itu menikah dengan gadis pilihannya. Disampingnya berdiri Kyuhyun yang juga sibuk memperhatikan undangan yang hadir. Hyung mereka pun datang untuk menjadi saksi hari bahagia Donghae. Donghae berjalan masuk dari luar gereja di dampingi Leeteuk, melewati berpasang-pasang mata yang tersihir ketampanannya. Ia berjalan penuh percaya diri dan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Leeteuk melepaskan Dongahe berdiri sendirian di tengah altar yang menuggu mempelai wanitanya datang.

"Meosistta… Donghae hyung, benar-benar tampan." Ryeowook takjub akan ketampanan hyungnya itu, matanya tak berkedip menatap Donghae. Kyuhyun yang mendengar Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya memuji Donghae, merasakan telinganya gatal.

"Jangan memujinya terus…aku jauh lebih tampan darinya!"

"Kau itu kenapa?" Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun dengan sudut matanya bingung. "Dia memang selalu tampan dimata ku…"

"kau itu..apa aku tidak cukup tampan bagimu, sampai-sampai kau memuji namja lain didepanku." Suara Kyuhyun meninggi saat mengatakan hal itu, membuat Ryeowook memutar kepala takut jika ada yang mendengar percakapan aneh mereka.

"Yaaa…Cho Kyuhyun, jangan teriak-teriak. Kau ingin semua orang mendengar kata-katamu tadi?

"Kau yang duluan.. berhentilah memuji Donghae. Dan apa itu? kenapa kau menatapnya seolah-olah kau menyukainya?"

"Memang aku menyukainya…" Jawab Ryeowook jujur. Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu kalau Ryeowook adalah fans dari Donghae. "ahh…aku jadi ingat dulu aku ingin menikah dengannya, dan Donghae hyung juga pernah mengajakku berkencan…seharusnya aku tidak menolaknya." Ryeowook mengangkat kepala mengingat percakapannya dulu dengan Donghae, tanpa tahu namja yang berdiri disampingnya itu panas karna terbakar cemburu. Cemburu pada hyungnya sendiri.

"kalau begitu..sana menikahlah dengannya!" Kyuhyun mulai emosi.

"andai aku bisa…." Ryeowook memasang wajah penuh penyesalan. Apa-apaan namja ini?

"Yak…kau! aisshh…" Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencekek Kim Ryeowook yang kadang terlalu babo dan tidak sadar akan keadaan sekitar, terutama dengan perasaan Kyuhyun yang gampang sekali cemburu buta itu. Ryeowook kini menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan kaget mendapati tatapan pembunuh dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau…kau kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook takut-takut. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun."Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau menakutkan!"

"aku ingin membunuhmu Kim Ryeowook!"

"Yaa…jangan macam-macam!" Ryeowook berteriak histeris, membuat orang-orang melirik kearahnya, begitu juga hyung mereka yang melototi merka karna bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ryeowook yang merasa kini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang ingin membunuhnya, langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Babo!

Ryeowook mengangkat kepala melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Ia menelan ludah lalu memilih mengajak bicara orang lain yang juga berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun juga membuang muka ke arah lain.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka masih saling diam meskipun sesekali Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling melirik. Suasana gereja itu hening seketika saat pengantin wanita akhirnya masuk dan berjalan dengan anggun. Berpasang-pasang mata memandanginya takjub. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Ryeowook ingin sekali memuji kecantikan kekasih hyungnya itu kalau dia tidak takut membuat Kyuhyun cemburu dan marah lagi.

Donghae yang juga terpesaona melihat kekasihny itu menglurukan tangan ketika gadis itu mendekati altar. Kini mereka berdiri berdampingan dan saling memandang penuh cinta. Mereka benar-benar serasi. Begitu banyak pujian terlontar dari tamu undangan yang terdengar di telinga Ryeowook. Tak lupa juga mereka mendoakan kedua pengantin itu.

Tapi kenapa, mendengar doa-daoa dan pujian itu membuat dada Ryeowook menjadi sesak. Ditatapnya Donghae dan kekasihnya yang sekarang berdiri di depan altar menghadap kepada pendeta di depan mereka. Janji suci pernikahan telah selesai mereka ucapkan. Dan kenapa ini, mata Ryeowook menjadi kabur. Air mata menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

Pernikahan, adalah sesuatu yang sakral bukan? Jalan untuk memasuki kehidupan baru, memiliki keluarga bahagia. Bukankah itu semua adalah cita-citamu Ryeowook-ah? Ryeowook juga ingin berada di altar itu, mengucap janji setia dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Ryeowook meremas dadanya yang kembali sakit lagi. Kakinya lemas ketika orang-orang disekelilingnya mendengungkan nama Tuhan. Tuhan? Kau sedang berada dirumah Tuhan kan? Seketika itu juga Ryeowook tersadar, ia berada di tempat yang salah. Tidak seharusnya dia yang penuh dosa itu berada disana.

' Berani sekali kau Kim Ryeowook menampakkan dirimu di depan-NYA!' Ryeowook berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri.

Apa rasa sakit ini hukuman dari-NYA? Tapi..bukankah cinta itu juga datangnya dari DIA? Apa perasaannya pada Kyuhyun adalah salah? Apa kebahagiaan bukan milik mereka?

Tak kuat lagi Ryeowook tersiksa dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia mencengkram kuat lengan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama."Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun balas menggengam tanganRyeowook, ia juga ingin segera mengajak Ryeowook berlari pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. "Bertahankah Ryeowook-ah…"

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya, rasa sakit yang beberapa hari yang lalu juga mengganggunya. Semua orang disana juga meneteskan air mata. Tapi air mata itu, tentu saja berbeda dengan air mata kedua namja itu. Yang lain menangis bahagia, sedangkan mereka menangis karna perasaan tersiksa.

Mereka terus menangis dalam diam. Mencoba untuk tetap kuat, tetap berdiri disana. Menunggu seseoarang, siapa saja yang akan meolong mereka… Menarik mereka dari kesedihan itu.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : Lee Hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

* * *

Perasaan aneh itu masih terus menggaggu hari-harinya. Tak tahan lagi namja manis itu dihantui dengan perasaan yang tak menentu itu. Dia butuh ketenangan. Dan disini lah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan sebuah rumah, tepatnya apartemen yang ditinggali oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi mereka. Pekerjaan benar-benar menyita waktunya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya karna gugup. Apalagi sekarang? kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kenapa ia merasa takut menemui orang tuanya sendiri?

Raut tegang Ryeowook tidak dapat ia sembunyikan saat menyusuri lorong demi lorong menuju apartemennya. Ryeowook memantapkaan hati sebelum menekan bel apartmen itu. Sungguh ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Menurutnya, bertemu dengan mereka adalah satu-satunya cara menghilangkan kegelisahannya.

Jantung Ryeowook kembali berdebar kencang menunggu pintu di depannya terbuka. Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya melihat seseorang membuka pintu tersebut, terlebih lagi karna orang yang yang berdiri diambang pintu itu adalah orang yang sangat ia ingin dipeluknya.

"Eomma…" Ryeowook langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Eomma-nya seperti seorang anak kecil. Eomma nya pun membalas pelukan putra semata wayangnya itu, dibelainya rambut Ryeowook lembut. "Ryeowook-ah..kenapa kau tak bilang mau datang?" Tanyanya masih memeluk namja manis itu. Ryeowook semakin erat memeluk wanita itu, menyesap aroma tubuh yang selalu bisa menenangkannya.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang begitu dikenalnya mendekat. Dengan takut Ryeowook menatap wajah seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Appa…" ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa masih bisa ia memeluk tubuh Appa-nya itu. Pelan Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki, mendekat ke arah sang ayah, memeluknya dengan rindu. "Appa..bogoshipo." Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu diucapkannya.

Seperti apa yang telah ia duga sebelumnya, hal yang menyakiti hatinya itu terjadi. Appa-nya sama sekali tak membalas pelukan atau ucapannya. Kini ia tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan ketenangan disana. Dengan berat hati ia melepas pelukannya pada pria yang telah membesarkannya itu. Ia menatap dalam manik mata sang ayah, berharap ia menemukan kerinduan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini? Apakah tak apa kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Appa Ryeowook sambil berlalu dari hadapan putranya. Tak bisakah ia membalas kata-kata rinduku sebelumnya? pikirnya dalam hati. Apa marah nya belum juga reda sampai sekarang?

Ryeowook menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku…meminta cuti hari ini." jawabnya dengan suara tercekat. Pria paruh baya yang duduk memunggungi nya itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Betapa ia ingin memeluk pria itu. Tapi mengapa Appa-nya lebih memilih membaca selambar koran daripada menanggapinya?

Bukan hanya dia yang merasa atmosfer tidak mengenakkkan di ruangan itu, Eomma Ryeowook mendekatinya melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan putranya itu, seolah memberikan kekuatan.

"kau pasti lelahkan? perjalan dari Seoul ke Sangokdong sangat jauh. Ayo kemarilah, untung saja Eomma hari ini membuat makanan kesukaanmu…" Ia menarik lengan Ryeowook ke ruang makan, dan memintanya duduk disampingnya.

"bagaimana kabar Donghae hyung mu setelah menikah? ahh.. eomma turut bahagia untuknya.."

"Donghae hyung sangat mencintai istrinya itu, dia pasti bahagia menikah dengannya."

Wanita cantik itu melayani Ryeowook seperti saat dulu ia masih kecil. Baginya Ryeowook tetaplah bayi manisnya yang harus selalu dimanja. Ia mengambilkan semangkuk bibimbap dan segelas jus kesukaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Setidaknya ia masih punya seseorang untuk bersandar disana.

"Eomma…ikutlah makan denganku…" Rajuknya ketika sang ibu ternyata hanya menyiapkan makan siang hanya untuknya. "Apa sampai sebesar ini kau masih ingin ditemani makan?" Ryeowook mengangguk, sama sekali tak mau menyentuh makanan di depannya jika tak ada yang menemaninya.

"Yeobo…ayo, makanlah juga dengan kami." Pinta Eommanya pada Appa-nya yang masih fokus pada bacaannya. Ia menoleh sejanak pada Ryeowook dan istrinya, sebelum akhirnya melipat koran yang dipegangnya dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Eomma Ryeowook juga melayani sang suami menyiapkan mangkuk makannya.

Dengan cermat Ryeowook melihat pemandangan manis di depannya. Eomma nya masih sama seperti saat dulu ia masih kecil, sibuk melayani dua namja di rumah kecil mereka, ia dan Appa-nya dengan cara yang sangat manis. Kini matanya fokus menatap ayahnya yang duduk di hadapannya. Wajahnya tenang seolah tak tejadi apa-apa, padahal ia telah mengacuhkan anaknya sendiri.

Ryeowook mendesah pelan, ia ingin melahap apa saja yang ada di depannya, mengurangi rasa kesalnya tapi tidak bisa. Mereka makan siang dengan suasana hening, tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya sesekali Eomma nya bertanya tentang ini dan itu kepada mereka untuk mengurangi rasa canggung. Sumpit keduanya bertemu ketika mereka hendak mengambil irisan daging galbi yang sama. Ryeowook melirik ke arah Appa-nya, dan menarik sumpitnya.

"Ambillah Ryeowook-ah…ini untukmu. Sudah lama kan kau tidak memakannya?" Appa Ryeowook memberikan galbi itu langsung ke mangkuk Ryeowook dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

Sesaat keiinginan Ryeowook yang ingin memeluk Appa-nya muncul lagi. Namun raut wajah cerah Ryeowook tak bertahan lama ketika mendengar Eomma-nya menyebut nama seseorang yang kali ini tak ingin didengarnya. "Ryeowook-ah, bagaiamana kabar Kyuhyun, apa dia baik?" Pertanyan itu seperti menendangnya ke alam yang tak diinginkannya. Kenapa eomma-nya bertanya tentang dia di depan Appa-nya?

"Dia…dia baik Eomma…" Ryeowook menunduk sambil berusaha kuat menelan makanannya. Saat ini dia berharap menjadi orang tuli dan buta karna tak ingin melihat reaksi Appa nya mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut.

"Syukurlah eomma berharap kalian baik-baik disana. Apa dia sibuk?" Eomma nya masih terus menyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat mudah untuk dijawabnya tapi membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Dengan perasan takut Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah pria yang duduk dihadapannyanya kini. Terlihat wajah kesal dari Appa-nya yang sedang meminum minumannya cepat.

"aku sudah selesai, teruskanlah makan kalian." Pria paruh baya itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Ryeowook dan Eommanya. Meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya sedih.

Ryeowook benar-benar tak tahu harus bagimana lagi sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa ayahnya masih belum bisa menerima hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya sakit. Bukan salah ayahnya jika tidak menerima hubungan tak wajarnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sepenuhnya itu adalah salahnya dam Kyuhyun yang tak mampu mengendalikan perasaan mereka. Meskipun kedua orang tuanya mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik, itu sama sekali tidak membantu hubungan mereka berjalan lancar dan dengan begitu mudah diterima orang tua mereka.

"Maafkan eomma changi… eomma yang salah, tak seha-…."

"Bukan. ini bukan salahmu eomma, semuanya adalah salahku…aku yang mengecewakan kalian."

"Ryeowook-ah..jangan berkata seperti itu…eomma tidak pernah merasa seperti itu." Ryeowook menunduk semakin dalam. Bagimanapun di perlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang disayanginya sangatlah tidak enak.

* * *

Malam itu Ryeowook sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari posisi yang nyaman agar bisa tertidur tapi tetap saja matanya tak mau terpejam. Kini ia menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, tidur terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Ya, kamar nya yang hampir tak pernah ia tinggali. Ruangan bercatkan warna ungu itu cukup sederhana, hanya ada tempat tidur, satu tv set, dan sebuah piano kecil disudut kamarnya.

Apa karna warna cat dinding kamar itu berwarna cerah yang membuatnya susah memejamkan mata?

Atau karna tak ada Kyuhyun ia tidak bisa tidur dengan cepat?

Ia terbiasa mendengar suara Kyuhyun sebelum tertidur. Diambilnya handphone yang sedari tadi tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Apa ia harus menelpon Kyuhyun? Tapi namja itu pasti sekarang sibuk di Seoul sana. Ryeowook melemparkan lagi handphonenya tak tentu arah, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berharap Kyuhyun ada bersamanya sekarang. Andai hubungan keduanya dan sang ayah baik-baik saja, ia pasti akan leluasa mengajak namja yang dicintainya itu menginap di Sangokdong.

Mengingat amarah Appa-nya yang kerap kali muncul setiap kali mendengar nama Kyuhyun, membuat hidupnya hingga detik ini tak pernah tenang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Appa-nya menerima keputusannya untuk memilih menghabiskan hidup bersama Kyuhyun. Kesal karna tak dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kendali otaknya, membawanya tepat ke depan ruang kerja sang ayah. Lama Ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah di apartemennyaa itu dengan ruang kerja ayahnya, mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak. Selama ini dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengganggu ketika ayahnya sedang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa Appa belum tidur?" Ragu-ragu ia mendorong pintu itu, membukanya lebih lebar agar bisa masuk. Langkahnya gemetar mendekati Appa-nya yang juga berkaca mata seperti dia dulu. Dia berdiri memunggungi Ryeowook, menata buku-buku koleksi di rak buku yang ada diruangan bernuansa kan krem itu. Ditatapnya punggung pria yang membuatnya terlahir ke dunia ini, pria yang begitu ia idolakan selama ini, dengan perasaan bersalah. Ryeowook ingin memeluknya. Sungguh ia hanya bisa menyandarkan hidupnya pada pria itu.

"Appa…." lirihnya seperti sebuah bisikan menahan perasaan takut dan sedih. Pria itu menoleh menghadap Ryeowook. Wajahnya muram tak bisa tergambarkan dengan kata-kata ketika Ryeowook mengamatinya dengan seksama. Sepertinya Appa nya itu juga seolah memliki beban yang sangat berat. Apa karna dia?

"Ryeowookkie…kau belum tidur?" Senyumnya tulus menatap lurus putra kesayangannya itu seraya melirik jam ditanganya. Kebiasaannya sama dengan Ryeowook, melingkarkan jam tangan di tangan kirinya. "sudah malam…kau tidurlah." kembali menekuni buku yang sedang di pegangnya.

"tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar Appa…?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? besok pagi saja sebelum kau kembali ke Seoul.." ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook tercekat dengan ucapannya. Apa ayahnya baru saja mengusirnya pergi? Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir akan meninggalkan keluarganya secepat itu.

"aku…belum ingin pulang ke Seoul, aku…ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian." Ryeowook menatap Appa-nya seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengharap kasih sayang.

Mendengar suara Ryeowook yang parau, mau tak mau Pria itu menatap balik Ryeowook. ia melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya. "Katakanlah…apa maumu?"

"Appa….aku, tidak bisakah kau menerima keputusanku untuk.." Ryeowook terdiam memikirkan ulang kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya, menguatkan diri. "untuk memilih Kyuhyun sebagai pendampingku, tidak bisakah Appa, menerimanya… sebagai orang yang anakmu ini cintai?" Ryeoowok menutup matanya, bersiap jika ayahnya itu akan menamparnya sekali lagi, seperti saat pertama kali ia mengatakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup seraya meremas pakaiannya. Tak berani ia menatap mata Appa-nya yang sekarang pasti juga menatapnya seolah ingin membunuhnya. Meskipun ia bukanlah anak kecil, ia tak pernah berani melawan Appa-nya itu.

"hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?!" tanya pria itu ketus. " untuk apa kau meminta persetujuanku? bukankah sudah cukup Eomma-mu menyutujui hubungan terkutukmu itu dengan Kyuhyun?!"

"saat kau memutuskan musuk ke sekolah seni, apa sebelumnya kau meminta persetujuanku?! begitu juga saat kau bilang untuk untuk mengikuti kontes bernyanyi, kau tidak peduli kan dengan apapun yang terjadi? kau akan tetap melakukannya bahkan jika Appa melarangmu sekalipun. Kau selalu melakukan apa yang kau mau sejak kecil. Lalu sekarang untuk apa kau memintaku untuk menyetujui hubunganmu itu?!"

Kata demi kata terlontar begitu saja dari bibir pria itu, tak peduli dengan perasaan anaknya yang kini berdiri menunduk semakin dalam tanpa bisa menatapnya.

"Appa…aku…" Ryeowook ingin sekali mangatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah berniat maelakukan hal-hal yang dikatakan Appa nya.

"kau sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu! untuk apa kau bertanya lagi? pergilah…lakukan apa yang kau mau, lakukan sesukamu. Tak perlu kau meminta persetujuanku atau tidak!" tambahnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Pernyataan ayahnya itu begitu menohok hatinya, Ryeowook merasa tak dapat lagi berdiri dengan baik. Apa sebegitu benci ayahnya pada dirinya sekarang? Ryeowook tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"pergilah… Appa tidak ada waktu mengurusimu!" gertak sang ayah sarkatis. Ryeowook memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, sakitnya bahkan melebihi tamparan yang dulu ia terima di wajahnya. Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki dengan berat, susah payah menahan tubuhnya yang seolah akan ambruk.

Bukan seperti itu sebenarnya yang ingin Appa-nya lakukan. Ia berkata dan memaki anaknya seperti itu juga menyiksa hatinya. Bagaimanapun Ryeowook adalah putra kebanggannya. Ia hanya tak ingin Ryeowook terus terjebak di lingkaran kesalahan. Pria itu memijit-mijit pelipis matanya menghilangkan pusing yang dirasakan.

Ia dulu pernah hampir kehilangan Ryeowook, saat anak laki-lakinya itu mencoba kabur dari rumah karna sering dimarahi olehnya ketika masih kecil dulu. Ryeowook hampir saja mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sejak itu ia tak pernah sekalipun memarahi Ryeowook lagi. Ryeowook adalah hartanya yang paling berharga, dan semua yang ia lakukan hanya semata untuk menyelamatkan Ryeowook, dan juga Kyuhyun.

"mainhae Ryeowook-ah…maafkan sikap Appa mu ini…" Lirihnya pelan menatap Ryeowook yang berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Saat melewati pintu keluar dari ruangan itu, Ryeowook menangkap sosok Eommanya yang berdiri di depannya seolah menantinya sejak tadi. Dilihat Air mata yang membasahi wajah Eommanya. Apa ia menagis karna dirinya? Apa sekarang ia juga menyakiti hati wanita yang paling dicintainya itu?

Wanita bertubuh gemuk itu meraih Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, ia tak pernah tega melihat anaknya menderita seperti itu, tapi ia juga tak mampu membelanya di depan suaminya sendiri. Ia menggandeng tubuh lemah Ryeowook kembali kekamaranya. Ia tahu pasti putranya ini membutuhkannya sekarang.

Wanita itu membelai lembut rambut Ryeowook yang kini terduduk di lantai kamar di dekat ranjangnya sambil meletakkan kepala di pangkuan sang Eomma. Ryeowook tak ingin terlihat lemah, tapi berapapun usianya sekarang ia tetap membutuhkan belain kasih sayang dari eomma-nya itu.

"Eommaaa…apa aku salah mencintainya? apa aku mengecewakan kalian? aku..aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu dengan sengaja eomaa,.." isaknya.

"tidak Ryeowook-ah..kau tidak salah, kalian tidak salah. eomma juga tahu..kau pasti sakit menjalani ini semua kan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak. ini semua salahku..aku, yang tidak bisa membuat kalian bangga padaku, aku yang menghancurkan hati kalian, aku…." Tidak dapat lagi Ryeowook meneruskan kata-katanya. Rasa sakit sudah menguasainya.

"Ryeowook-ah…berhentilah berkata seperti itu, eomma mohon…" Ia mengecup ubun-ubun putranya yang kini semakin dalam menenggelamkan kepala dipangkuannya.

Andai saja ia bukan seorang anak laki-laki tunggal di keluarga itu. Andai saja dulu eomma-nya tidak mengalami keguguran saat mengandung anak pertama di keluarganya, mungkin ia akan memiliki seorang hyung atau noona. Dan pastinya ia takkan menanggung beban seberat itu.

Perandaian-perandaian seperti itu terus muncul diotaknya. Suatu pikiran yang seharusnya tak boleh ia bayangkan sedikit pun. Ia bahkan berpikir seandainya ia dulu tak menjadi member super junior. Dan seandainya ia tak bertemu dan mencintai Kyuhyun, ia pasti takkan menyakiti hati kedua orang tuanya sedemikan rupa, mengecewakan mereka.

* * *

Ryeowook menekan-nekan tombol lift tak sabar. Ia sudah begitu lelah dan ingin segera sampai ke apartemennya di lantai delapan dan beristirahat. Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya yang bengkak karna lelah, matanya terus terbuka sejak dini hari tadi hingga sore ini. Perjalanan Incehon menuju Seoul yang kira-kira memakan waktu selama 3 jam lebih itu sangat membuat fisiknya didera lelah, terlebih lagi karna ia harus pulang dengan keadaan terpaksa. Sejak malam Appa nya terus mengacuhkannya, hingga untuk berpamitan langsung saja Ryeowook merasa tak berani.

"kau sudah pulang Ryeowook-ah?" Sapa Kyuhyun sesampainya ia di apartemen. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun, ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan gontai. Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh mengikuti Ryeowook ke kamarnya.

"apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, tapi Ryeowook sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Namja manis itu melepas kan mantel yang dipakainya membuangnya ke sembarang arah, dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnye ke tempat tidur. Ia tidur tertelungkup menutupi wajah muramnya.

"Ryeowook-ah..katakanlah sesuatu jangan membuatku bingung." Kyuhyun mulai cemas dengan keadaan Ryeowook yang mengenaskan. "Apa kau belum makan?" tanyanya lagi seraya duduk disamping Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih mendiamkannya untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh namja kecil itu keras.

"Ya..! jangan membuatku kesal!"

"aishh…kau itu berisik sekali!" Teriak Ryewook melemparkan bantal yang dipakainya untuk menutupi wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia membalikkan badan, tidur menghadap Kyuhyun dan mendelik ke arahnya

"kau yang memulainya. Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah mengacuhkanku!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. "kau itu kenapa sebenarnya?" jiwa penasaran Kyuhyun semakin menggebu ketika memperhatikan tubuh kurus Ryeowook dan wajah yang pucat seperti mayat hidup itu.

"aku lelah Kyu..apa kau tak bisa melihatnya?" Ryeowook memperlihatkan wajah letihnya.

"jeongmal? sungguh hanya karna itu?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat karna tak percaya. Ryeowook yang sudah malas menanggapi Kyuhyun membuang muka ke arah lain. "euhm.. sudah pergi sana jangan ganggu aku?!" ketus Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tak segampang itu menyerah pada sikap menyebalkan Ryeowook yang sering kambuh tiba-tiba. Ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Ryeowook, memaksa Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya hingga ia hampir saja jatuh ke lantai. "ck, kau itu…benar-benar!" Ryeowook berdecak kesal menatap Kyuhyun, namja yang sama sekali tidak mengerti akan keadaanya sekarang.

Dengan santainya Kyuhyun malah menanggapi perlakuan Ryeowook dengan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya dan memeluk Ryeowook erat. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Ryeowook dan memberikan senyum manisnya untuk Ryeowook.

"apalagi sekarang? jangan beraegyo di depanku!" Ryeowook melayangkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang bisa di lihatnya selain wajah Kyuhyun.

"ceritakan padaku…" Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di pundak Ryeowook, meminta penjelasan akan sikapnya.

"Apa?"

"semua…"

"tidak ada yang harus aku ceritakan."

"ayolah…changiya" Kyuhyun menarik wajah Ryeowook agar menatap ke arahnya. "aku tahu..pasti terjadi sesuatu kan disana. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau pulang secepat ini." Tebak Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ryeowook balik menatap Kyuhyun. Mata dan tanganya menyusuri setiap garis wajah Kyuhyun. Aigoo..kenapa namja itu bisa semanis itu dimatanya? Jantung Ryeowook kembali berdebar kencang saat kedua bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat Kyuhyun. Perasaan yang aneh itu kenapa masih saja ada?

"Kim Ryeowook, aku menunggu jawabanmu…" Kyuhyun melototi Ryeowook dengan mata sipitnya yang terlihat semakin lucu bagi Ryeowook.

"apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

Kini namja berambut kecoklatan itu menerawang, mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah ia lalui bersama Kyuhyun. Penolakan demi penolakan atas hubungan mereka dari keluarga mereka sendiri, para hyung yang awalnya juga tak habis pikir dengan jalan yang mereka ambil, semua rasa sakit itu menggerayangi hati Ryeowook. Dan kejadian di Sangokdong yang membuatnya takut untuk bertemu lagi dengan Appanya.

Bagaimana Ryeowook harus menceritakan semuanya?

Ia tak tahu.

Ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun ikut cemas dengan segala pemikirannya.

"tak perlu kau ceritakan, aku sudah bisa menebaknya." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memluk Ryeowook erat.

"bagimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"meskipun kau tak menceritakannya, aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari mimik mukamu yang menegang itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah murung Ryeowook dengan dagunya. Ryeowook semakin heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang kadang seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia meraba dada Kyuhyun, merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang juga berdetak tak karuan seperti jantungnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"apa kau tak bertanya, apa dia menamparku lagi atau tidak?"

"Appa mu menamparmu lagi?!" Kyuhyun terlonjak, bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Tangannya meraih wajah Ryeowook dan memeriksanya jika saja ada bekas tamparan di pipi namja itu.

"Anio… dia hanya pernah menamparku sekali itu saja…" Ryeowook ikut duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. "saat kau dengan bodohnya mengatakan padanya bahwa kau mencintaiku…"

"aku hanya…aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, menutupi semuanya itu membuatku sesak…" Jujur Kyuhyun, mengingat bagaimana kata-katanya itulah yang menyebabkan Ryeowook mendaptkan tamparan dari Appa-nya, di depan matanya sendiri.

"apa itu sakit?"

"menurutmu?!"

"mianhae…" Ditatapnya Ryeowook penuh penyesalan. Ia tahu seharusnya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu, tapi saat itu ia kehilangan kendali mengetahui Appa Ryeowook ingin menjodohkan Ryeowook dengan yeoja lain.

"aku tak bisa jika kau menginggalkanku…"

"bodoh…" Ryeowook memukul puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. " siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu…?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa kau akan pergi dari ku suatu saat nanti…" Kyuhyun berbicara asal.

"berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu…" Ryeowook mendelik pada Kyuhyun, ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah balkon di kamarnya. Ia ingin menghirup udara yang banyak, merasakan angin yang meniup-niup anak rambutnya. Merasakan kebebesan yang seolah telah lama tak ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang membelakanginya. Ia benar-benar takut hal itu terjadi. Terkadang Kyuhyun tak bisa mengerti akan sikap yang sering Ryeowook tujukan padanya. Suatu saat Ryeowook bisa begitu manis padanya, tapi juga bisa berubah dingin seperti sekarang. Hal yang seperti itu lah yang membuatnya ragu pada hati Ryeowook. Mau tak mau ia sering berpikir mungkin Ryeowook akan benar-benar pergi

Memikirkan semuanya sendiri membuat Kyuhyun sedih, yang ia tahu, ia hanya membutuhkan Ryeowook, bukan orang lain. Kyuhyun pun ikut menyusul Ryeowok dan berdiri tepat di belakang namja yang lebih pendek dari nya itu. Menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Ryeowook.

"jangan pernah pergi…" Bisiknya di telinga Ryeowook.

"euhm…tidak akan.." Ryeowook mengangguk memastikan kata-katanya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan mantra itu?"

"tidak banyak…hanya beberapa kali." Kyuhyun menciumi leher Ryeowook.

"benarkah?"

"bahkan kau belum mengatakannya hari ini."

"kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya sesering mungkin mulai hari ini…" Janji Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun, ia memutar kepalanya agar bisa meliahat wajah namja berambut ikal itu.

"katakanlah sekarang…aku ingin mendengarnya…" Kyuhyun merengek manja mencoba beraegyo di depan Ryeowook walau tahu Ryeowook tak menyukainya dan takkan pernah berhasil.

Tapi mungkin hari itu adalah sebuah pengecualian. Ryeowook menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar lebih dekat dengan wajahnya, membelai pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Saranghae Kyu…" Ryeowook menanamkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas oleh Kyuhyun. "nado…saranghae, Ryeowook-ah…" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang di penuhi perasaan cinta dan keinginan saling memiliki.

Yang diinginkan Ryeowook hanyalah terus bersama Kyuhyun, merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun, menciup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Hari ini saja, Ryeowook ingin melupakan sejenak rasa sakit dan lelah yang tumbuh perlahan di hatinya tanpa ia ketahui. Hari ini saja, ingin meluapkan cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

'Jika esok rasa sakit itu muncul kembali aku tak peduli. Setidaknya aku masih memilikimu Kyu…' Batin Ryeowook.

TBC…

Gomawo buat reader yang nyempetin waktu buat baca dan buat reviewnya..^^

mian gak bisa bales setiap reviewnya satu-satu..^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : Lee Hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, and other

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

* * *

Langit masih begitu gelap di luar sana, tapi namja itu sudah terbangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Mimpi buruk selalu mendatanginya setiap kali ia mencoba memejamkan mata. Keringat dingin terus keluar membasahi tubuhnya, padahal udara malam ini sangat dingin. Dan setelah sekian kali gagal untuk tidur, ia memilih untuk tetap terjaga. Namja penggila games itu merenung, menatap foto seseorang yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia ikut tersenyum walau hanya melihatnya melalui sebuah foto.

"Kim Ryeowook! kau harus ku beri pelajaran, karna sudah mengacak-acak hatiku seperti ini!" Ia menunujuk-nunjuk wajah Ryeowook yang berada di dalam foto itu. Namja itu keluar dari kamarnya, menuju satu lagi kamar yang ada di apartemen itu.

Aneh.

Mereka hanya tinggal berdua disana, mereka juga saling mencintai, tapi kenapa harus tidur terpisah kamar? Terkadang ia juga tak habis pikir. Dipeluknya guling kesayangannya erat dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencoba membuka knop pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Bingo!

Tidak dikunci!

Sejak kapan Ryeowook seceroboh itu hingga tak mengunci kamarnya? Seringaian aneh terkembang di wajah evilnya. Ia menjulurkan kepala mengintip ke dalam kamar Ryeowook untuk memastikan seseorang yang dicarinya ada di dalam sana. Ia mengerucutkan bibir mengetahui Ryeowook juga belum tertidur. Ide jahilnya untuk menganggu tidur Ryeowook pudar sudah karna Ryeowook ternyata masih terjaga.

"masuklah….kenapa berdiri saja di situ?" Ryeowook yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah sofa dan masih sibuk dengan laptop yang dipangkunya memanggil Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu kamar.

Dengan raut wajah yang di tekuk, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, tanpa permisi ia langsung saja duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"kau kenapa…?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya.

"aku tidak bisa tidur…" Kyuhyun melingkarkan satu tangannya di perut Ryeowook dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak namja manis itu. Melihat Ryeowook yang begitu serius, Kyuhyun mulai penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakannya.

"apa kau sibuk? apa sih yang kau kerjakan?" Kyuhyun semakin ingin tahu, ia mulai membaca satu-persatu tulisan aneh yang terpampang di layar laptop itu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening setelah tahu apa yang membuat Ryeowook mengacuhkannya.

"kau pergi online lagi? kenapa kau hobi sekali melakukan itu? aku ada disekitarmu setiap hari… buat apa kau ikut-ikut mendaftar di fancafe-ku?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran.

"aku hanya ingin tahu sepopuler apa kau sekarang setelah tidak di super junior lagi…" Terang Ryeowook. "coba baca ini…" Ryeowook menunjukkan satu pesan yang dikirimkan salah satu fans Kyuhyun untuknya. Seketika itu Kyuhyun langsung berdecak sebal setelah membacanya. "ck, pertanyaan itu, selalu saja…"

Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin ditekuk. "kekeke… mereka menyayangimu Kyu, wajar saja mereka menanyakan itu, terlebih lagi hanya aku, kau dan Kibum yang belum menikah."

"mereka itu terlalu ingin tahu!" kesal Kyuhyun, terkadang heran dengan tingkah fansnya yang begitu cerewet dan terkesan suka mencampuri kehidupannya. "apa harus aku katakan pada mereka bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dan orang itu adalah kau?!"

"Andwae! kau ingin menghancurkan hidup kita berdua, eoh?" Ryeowook membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Walau hanya untuk bercanda, tetap saja itu membuatnya kaget.

"Anio… hanya saja, menutupi hubungan kita ini, rasanya… sungguh menyedihkan." Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, sedih dengan memikirkan sesulit itu resiko yang harus mereka ambil karna hubungan terlarang mereka itu. "tapi, aku rasa… fans justru akan senang mengetahui kita saling mencintai, kau ingat Kyuwook shiper!"

Kyuhyun yang tadi begitu semangat ingin membeberkan rahasia besarnya dan Ryeowook, langsung meringis sakit karna mendapatkan hadiah jitakan di kepalanya. "Yaa…! jangan mulai berbicara asal…!" Ryeowook berteriak kesal membuat Kyuhyun menutup telinga karnya.

"aku tidak asal…Kyuwook shiper, itu bukti mereka merestui kita!" sungut Kyuhyun tak terima mendapat jitakan dari namja yang seharusnya dipanggilnya hyung itu. Ryeowook melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun sekali lagi, terlalu heran dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun.

Mana ada yang seperti itu?

Kenyataan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kita pikirkan.

"tetap saja… kita akan dimaki dan di caci orang nanti… dan menjadi bulan-bulanan orang sepanjang sisa hidup kita." Ujar Ryeowook sedih. Namja yang dulu memiliki julukan eternal maknae itu meletakkan laptop yang tadi dipangkunya ke atas meja, ia berjalan keluar kamar ingin mengisi kembali gelasnya yang kosong. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba begitu kering melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun mengekor di belakang Ryeowook.

Ia berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuh tingginya ditembok, menatap Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk mengambil air dingin dari sebuah lemari pendingin. Ryeowook mengisi gelasnya yang di bawanya dan langsung meminumnya setengah.

"apa kau tadi chatting juga dengan Teukie hyung….?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sebelum mengikuti Ryeowook pergi dia sempat melihat percakapan Ryeowook dan Leeteuk di sebuah situs chatting.

"Ne… dia menanyakan kabarku, dan kabarmu… padahal baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya."

"aku rasa dia hanya mengkhwatirkanmu, bukan aku…" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada sewot.

Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun sekilas. "kau itu, kenapa berbicara begitu. Dia juga mengkhawatrikanmu…"

"dia hanya menyayangimu…. kalau dia memang mencemaskanku juga, kenapa dia tidak menelponku? atau mengajakku bertemu, hanya kau yang ingin ditemuinya." Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi dekat meja makan, kata-katanya membuat Ryeowook sedikit berpikir.

"kau iri? atau apa? jangan mulai berbicara tentang Teuki hyung yang tidak-tidak…"

"dia bahkan dulu membelikanmu sebuah sepatu, padahal yang kita tahu… dia itu pelit, dia juga selalu membawakan banyak makanan untukmu… semua yang dia lakukan cenderung untuk memanjakanmu… sedangkan padaku, dia sering memarahiku!" Kyuhyun merengutkan wajahnya. "dia tidak pernah adil."

Semua kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook terpaku. Dia tidak berpikir seperti itu, Leeteuk sudah memilik banyak dongsaeng di super junior, namun Leeteuk tak pernah sekalipun membeda-bedakan mereka. "kau tahu Kyu… orang yang kau bicarakan seperti itu malah mengajak kita berdua tinggal di rumahnya, karna mengkhawatirkan kita." Ryeowook mengelus rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"Jinjayo? kapan dia mengatakan itu?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala menoleh pada Ryeowook yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"sudah lama… saat aku mengerjakan proyek dengannya. Tapi aku menolakknya." Ryeowook meminum lagi minumannya dan menaruh gelas itu di bak cuci. Ia berjalan lagi kerah kamar.

"waeyo…?" Kyuhyun berdiri lagi dan mengikuti Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berhenti sebentar, lalu berjalan mundur sambil terus berbicara pada Kyuhyun. "kalau aku menerimanya… aku pikir, kita tidak akan bisa bebas.." Tampak senyum nakal di wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook berdiri di tempat yang gelap, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat tubuh Ryeowook dan senyumnya tadi, karna ada sedikit cahaya bulan dari celah jendela menerpa tubuh Ryeowook. Sileut tubuh Ryeowook entah kenapa menjadi begitu indah di mata Kyuhyun. Dan senyumnya tadi membuat paru-paru Kyuhyun kering. Ia menatap Ryeowook lagi seolah ingin membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"kau kenapa Kyu?' Ryeowook terheran melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mematung. Di liriknya sebuah jam di ruangan tengah yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah jam dua pagi, tapi ia dan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum tertidur.

"Apa kau tidak mau tidur? bukannya schedule mu padat hari ini?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang masih diam, memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh, membuatnya Ryeowook merinding. "kau kenapa? sepertinya kau sudah lelah..ayo tidur." Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun, namun tubuh Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ikut bergerak.

"aku lapar…." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas.

"kalau kau lapar, buatlah ramen sendiri, kau bisa kan? aku sudah mengantuk Kyu…" Ryeowook menyentuh pipi namja di depannya itu memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook dari pipinya dan membawanya ke dadanya sendiri. Ia ingin membuat Ryeowook tahu bagaimana jantungnya kini bekerja dengan cepat setiap kali ia melihat Ryeowook dari jarak sedekat itu.

Dimatanya Ryeowook selalu telihat manis dan itu membuatnya lapar.

"kau ingin aku kembali mengulang kejadian sungai han?" ujarnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Dan itu semakin menambah kencang detak jantungnya.

"ahh…ne, ne… akan kubuatkan ramen untukmu…" Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak mau melepaskannya. Kyuhyun malah menarik tubuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. "aku lapar… sentuhanmu Ryeowook-ah…" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Ryeowook. Bisikan yang membuat otaknya seakan membeku.

"let's get party started…" Desis Kyuhyun lagi, menempelkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Ryeowook. Menarik wajah namja itu agar lebih dekat dengan wajahnya, menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Ryeowook, menciumi setiap inchi bibir mungil namja itu. Ryeowook terkesiap dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya, sebelum akhirnya ia terbuai dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menengang ketika Ryeowook membalas ciuman dengan gairah yang sama. Aliran darahnya mengalir deras, membuat tubuhnya beku. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun melepas ciuman Ryeowook hanya untuk mengambil nafas lebih banyak, dan menatap mata sendu Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menarik belakang kepala Ryeowook, membawanya untuk diciumnya lagi, kali ini dengan ciuman yang lebih menuntut, membuat Ryeowook menahan nafas karnanya.

Tubuh Ryeowook panas, perutnya seolah merasakan berbagai gejolak. Sesuatu yang telah lama di tahan oleh Ryeowook, seakan mendesak keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat kakinya lemas dan tak bisa berdiri dengan baik. Ryeowook menggerakkan tangannya di sekitar puggung Kyuhyun mencakarnya, sebagai balasan karna sakit yang ia rasakan ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya di antara pelukan Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan namja didepannya untuk menikmati leher kecilnya. Kyuhyun yang diberi kemudahan seperti itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dijalarinya permukaan kulit leher Ryeowook, menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan jejak merah disana-sini.

"eugh…kuyuhyun-ah." Sebuah erangan yang begitu merdu terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, desahan dari bibir Ryeowook yang membuatnya ingin mengunci bibir Ryeowook lagi. Kedua tangannya tak dapat lagi dikendalikannya, tangan yang tanpa sadar melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyama sutra Ryeowook. Tangan kanannya sibuk meraba abs Ryeowook yang tak terbaluti satu helai kain pun. Jari-jari Kyuhyun menggelitik permukaan dada Ryeowook yang terbuka didepannya. Ryeowook memilih diam, menjadi penerima kenikmatan itu, membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa saja padanya, sambil terus meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit tersenyum nakal Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya, "bawa aku…kesana Kyuhyun-ah…" Isyarat Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun, matanya menunjuk ke suatu ruangan. Kamarnya, dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, senyum evil terkembang di wajahnya. Hasrat keduanya untuk melakukan lebih tengah membuncah sangat kuat. ^^

* * *

Ryeowook terdiam menatap jalan yang ramai, lampu merah menahan laju mobilnya, padahal ia sudah sangat terlambat pagi ini. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran mobil. Kepalanya terasa berat akibat menahan kantuk. Semua gara-gara Kyhyun hingga ia jadi bangun kesiangan. Tak henti-hentinya bibir kecil Ryeowook menggerutu tak jelas, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin yang tergantung disana. Ahh… bekas ciuman Kyuhyun di lehernya masih membekas, terpaksa ia memakai sebuah syal tebal menutupi lehernya, padahal udara sangat panas.

"apa aku jalan kaki saja?" pikir Ryeowook lama. Ryeowook mencari-cari tempat dimana nanti bisa memakirkan mobilnya. Tempat yang ditujunya tak begitu jauh. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki ia akan dengan cepat sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau ia melajukan mobilnya dan berbelok ke arah kanan, ke tempat dimana ia akan menaruh mobilnya terlebih dulu.

Dan disinilah Ryeowook sekarang, di sebuah cafe yang tak begitu ramai. Yah.. tentu saja karna sekarang belum waktunya jam makan siang. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin di temuinya.

"kenapa dia mengajak bertemu disini?" Heran Ryeowook.

"hyung.. kau datang…?" Tegur seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Senyum langsung tekembang di wajah Ryeowook, melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

"Hendry-ah…" Tak sabar Ryeowook langsung memeluk satu-satunya dongsaeng yang ia miliki di keluarga besar super juniornya itu, ya itu karna ia tak bisa menganggap Kibum dan Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya.

"bogoshipo hyung…" Hendry membalas pelukan hyung yang selalu menjaganya dulu.

"aigoo…Hendry-ah… sudah berapa lama hyung tak melihatamu?" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar menatap Hendry. "bagaimana kau di Taiwan? apa kau senang disana?"

"Aku senang berada di Taiwan, tapi tetap tak lengkap karna tak ada kau disana. Euhm, Jangan lepaskan pelukanku hyung, aku merindukanmu…" Rajuk Hendry memeluk hyung nya itu lagi. Ryeowook pun membalas pelukan hendry lebih lama. Setelah puas melepas rindu, Ryeowook mengajak Hendry ke tempat dimana mereka bisa lebih leluasa untuk berbicara. Ryeowook mengajaknya ke sebuah taman yang sebanarnya lebih di dominasi rumput hijau.

"Hyung… apa kau masih bersama Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Hendry membuka pembicaraan. Hingga kini ia masih tak mengerti kenapa hyung yang disayanginya itu memilih jalan seperti itu. Sebuah pilihan yang mengerikan jika bisa ia memberikan pendapat.

"Ne.. aku masih bersamanya." Balas Ryeowook, berusaha menutupi raut heran karna Hendry menanyakan hal itu. Hendry adalah orang terakhir yang mengetahui hubungannya denga Kyuhyun. Bahkan awalnya ia tak bisa menerima ke tidak wajaran dari hubungan itu. "kenapa bertanya seperti itu Henrdy-ah…?"

"Anio… tak apa. Apa kau bahagia bersamanya hyung? kau tahu kan dia itu kan stress, dan evil…" Hendry membuat mimik menakutkan ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"hahaa…kau itu, masih saja suka mengatainya seperti itu, dia hyungmu juga Hendry-ah…"

"aku tahu… tapi dia kan memang evil. Aku takut dia akan menyusahkan hidupmu hyung…" Hendry membela diri walau sebenarnya tak perlu juga ia melakukan itu. Kalau bukan Hendry yang mengata-ngatai Kyuhyun begitu, pasti orang itu sudah mendapat jitakan dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook membelai rambut Hendry sayang, dan merangkulnya.

"Kau sendiri, apa sudah menemukan yeoja yang mau mendengarkanmu bermain biola setiap hari, eoh?" Tanya Ryeowook balik, dan Hendry tersenyum. Senyum yang dapat dengan mudah diartikan oleh Ryeowook. "Jinjayo? kau sudah menemukannya. Siapa dia? kenalkan pada hyung…"

"andwae… tidak akan. Dia harus menjadi istriku dulu, baru aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu hyung… sekarang dia hanya milikku,keke…"

"aissh… kau itu pelit sekali!"

"Itu karna aku takut nanti dia malah naksir padamu hyung…" Hendry mengembungkan pipi chubby nya, bagimanapun Hendry mengakui bahwa Ryeowook adalah orang yang bisa menarik banyak yeoja untuk tertarik padanya. Mendengar pengakuan Hendry, Ryeowook tertawa lepas dan mencubit pipi Hendry.

"Hahaha… Tapi hyung takkan merebutnya darimu, hyung sudah memiliki Kyuhyun…"

Hendry sedikit terpana dengan ucapan Ryeowook, dia tak menyangka Kyuhyun benar-benar memilik tempat special di hati Ryeowook. Dan itu… masih begitu aneh untuknya. Ya… meskipun lama di Kanada, dan sudah sering menemui orang-orang seperti Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, tetap saja itu aneh. Terutama lagi karna itu adalah orang terdekatnya.

"Hyung… apa akau boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"euhm… apa, katakanlah?"

"apa kau, benar-benar serius… ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengannya? apa kau… sudah memikirkan semua resikonya?" tanya Hendry hati-hati. Ryewook menelan ludah, tak pernah mengira Hendry akan bertanya seperti itu.

"hyung… tentu saja, sudah memikirkannya. Hyung mencintainya…" Ryeowook menatap arah lain, menjawab dengan tergugup.

"Benarkah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Hyung… maaf jika aku lancang. Apa kau sudah memikirkan perasaan keluargamu dan keluarga Kyuhyun hyung?" Hendry benar-benar penasaran sekarang. "apa mereka…merestui kalian?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah, ia meremas-remas jari-jari tangannya.

Melihat air muka Ryeowook yang berubah, Hendry menghentikan omongannya, menyetop otak dan bibirnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi tidak bisa, sungguh dia bukan ingin mencampuri urusan hyungnya, bukan juga seolah ingin menyadarkan Ryeowook dari jalan yang salah.

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu hyung… juga, perasaan kelurgamu." Tambah Hendry, kini ia menatap langit biru, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan berbagai pemikiran di otaknya.

Ryeowook memandangi wajah Hendry yang sedang tak memandangnya. Hendry masih begitu muda, tapi terkadang jalan pikirannya berbeda dengan usianya. Ia sendiri juga ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hendry. Tak ada salahnya mendengar pendapat orang lain, bahkan jika ia lebih muda darimu.

"Hyung… setahuku, kau adalah putra tunggal keluargamu bukan? Begitu juga Kyuhyun hyung, meskipun ia memiliki seorang noona, dia juga anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa mereka tak merestui kalian hyung… Mereka pasti menaruh harapan besar pada kalian."

Ryeowook masih diam. Bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat. Perlahan hatinya kembali perih, mengingat tangis eommanya yang dulu pecah mengetahui ke tidak normalannya, dan juga amarah Appanya. Juga kekecewaan keluarga Kyuhyun. Semua gambaran itu seperti sebuah film yang terputar ulang di otaknya.

"Sebagai seorang namja, nama baik keluarga… ada di pundak kita hyung, dan aku tahu itu adalah beban terbesar. Aku sudah bisa mengerti itu semua sekarang…. mereka menitipkan kelangsungan hidup keluarga kita, pada kita hyung… aku yakin, hyung juga mengetahuinya kan?"

Dalam diam Ryeowook menitikkan air mata. Yang dikatakan Hendry tak ada yang salah sedikitpun. Itulah yang juga menganggu pikirannya. Ia… sudah menecewakan keluarganya, hanya untuk menuruti perasaanya.

"hyung… aku ingin kau bahagia, dengan orang yang kau cintai, tapi sebelum itu, kau harus memastikan dirimu, dan hatimu, tentang apa yang ingin kau pilih hyung. Kehidupan memang selalu tentang memilih… dan itu tidak pernah mudah. Hyung maafkan aku, dengan semua yang ku katakan… aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal suatu hari nanti." Hendry menatap ke dalam mata Ryeowook yang mulai basah, memeluk namja yang disayang itu.

Hendry yang merasa lancang berkata ini dan itu, kini menyesalinya. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat air mata Ryeowook. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook memberikannya tempat bersandar. "mianhae hyung…"

* * *

Kyuhyun sampai diapartemennya saat malam sudat begitu larut. Ia masuk dengan cara mengendap-ngendap seolah takut salah masuk apartemen. Suasana apartemnnya begitu sepi.

"Dimana Ryeowook apa dia belum pulang?' Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa besar di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun membiarkan lampu di apartemnnya tetap gelap, tak berniat untuk menyalakan lampu di ruangan itu. Namja berperawakan tinggi itu melepas jaket yang dipakainya, membuka beberapa kancing bagian atas kemejanya untuk membiarkan gerah yang dirasakannya menguar. Kyuhyun memijit pelan keningnya, seraya memjamkan mata, jadwalnya begitu banyak hari ini, hingga baru sekarang bisa beristirahat.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan ketika ia menguap, merasakan kantuk. Mencoba untuk tidur walau hanya sebentar, meskipun seharusnya ia tak tidur di sofa, karna hanya akan membuat tubuhnya sakit. Tapi ia terlalu lelah, bahkan hanya untuk melangkahkan kaki untuk ke kamarnya.

Baru semenit memjamkan mata, Kyuhyun terbangun, mengingat Ryeowook. Ia belum menghubungi Ryeowook seharian ini. Kemarin saja ia hampir tak bertemu dengan Ryeowook, karna terlalu sibuk. Ia dan Ryeowook memang jarang punya waktu bersama jika sudah mulai disibukkan pekerjaan mereka. Kyuhyun teringat raut murung di wajah Ryeowook setelah ia pulang kemarin sore. Ryeowook bilang ia baru bertemu seseorang.

"Siapa yang di temuinya?" Kyuhyun mulai penasaran. Saat itu Kyuhyun sama sekali lupa untuk menanyankan hal itu. "Ryeowook-ah…?!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya memasuki setiap ruangan di apartemnnya. Dia hanya memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar sendirian disana. Kyuhyun merengutkan wajah, mengetahui Ryeowook tak ada.

"kenapa dia belum pulang? bahkan menelponku saja tidak…" Kyuhyun membuang nafas bingung. Ryeowook seperti menghindarinya beberap hari ini. "apa dia sesibuk itu?

Ryeowook selalu pulang malam. Paginya saat Kyuhyun akan berangkat beraktivitas, ia masih tertidur pulas, membuat Kyuhyun tak tega membangunkannya. Bukan seperti Ryeowook yang biasanya, yang akan tetap bangun pagi dan membuatkannya sarapan walau sangat mengantuk.

"ada apa dengannya?" Kyuhyun kembali duduk, ia menopangkan kepala pada tangannya yang ia letakkan disandaran sofa. "Ryeowook-ah.. kapan kau akan pulang?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan jam yang terus berputar. Tak ada tanda-tanda Ryeowook akan segera pulang. Tak tahan menahan kantuk. Tubuhnya menuntut untuk diistirahatkan, dan akhirnya ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur di sofa selagi menunggu Ryeowook.

—

Dentingan sebuah piano membangunkan Kyuhyun dari dunia mimpi. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapakan mata, menyesuaikan pandangannya matanya yang masih kabur. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dan kaget ketika menyadari dimana ia sekarang. Ia mengangkat kepala bingung, bagiamana bisa ia terbangun di kamarnya, sedangkan yang ia ingat ia tertidur di sofa semalam.

"Apa Ryeowook yang memindahkanku?' Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ia menatap pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia tak lagi memakai kemeja yang dipakainya semalam, ia bangun di pagi ini dengan piyama tidurnya. Semakin yakinlah ia bahwa Ryeowook yang melakukannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi sebagian kakinya dan berlalu keluar kamar. Ia melangkah pasti ke ruangan musik di apartemennya itu, ia ingin melihat Ryeowook yang ia rindukan. Dan tebakannya tak melesat sedikitpun, disanalah Ryeowook yang dicarinya.

Betapa senangnya Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook yang tengah memainkan piano dengan tenang. Ia terus tersenyum menatap lurus Ryeowook yang begitu fokus pada piano di depannya, tak menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Wajah kuyu Ryeowook yang terlihat serius itu, entah mengapa mengusik pikiran Kyuhyun.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook, tak ingin menggangunya dan hanya berdiri di belakang namja itu. Ryeowook berhenti menekan tuts piano itu saat sadar bayangan seseorang terlihat di matanya. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, dan membisikkan Ryeowook sesuatu.

"Bogoshipo…"

Ryeowook tersenyum hambar mendengar suara lirih Kyuhyun, ia hanya membalas kata-kata itu dengan anggukan. Ia melepaskan kaitan tangan Kyuhyun di pundaknya dan berdiri menutup penutup tuts pianonya.

"Apa kau pergi hari ini?" Tanya Ryeowook, tapi matanya sama sekali tak menatap Kyuhyun. Ia malah sibuk membereskan partitur yang berserakan di lantai dan di sekitar pianonya. Membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah tak mengerti.

"Aku… harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini. Euhm… apa kau juga sibuk?" Kyuhyun tak tahu harus menyakan apa, padahal ia ingin bermanja-manja pada Ryeowook hari ini. Tapi urung ia lakukan melihat sikap dingin Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya kembali mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kecanggungan tampak jelas diantara keduanya.

Ryeowook membuka semua jendela di ruangan itu, membiarkan sirkulasi udara di rungan itu berganti. Ia melakukan apa saja untuk tak menatap Kyuhyun. Dengan berat hati ia melakukannya, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu, ia merasa ia tak ingin berdekatan dulu dengan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menenangkan hatinya.

"Kau pergilah mandi.. aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi…" Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook tersenyum, namun kembali membuang muka ke arah lain. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit jengah dengan perlakuan Ryeowook, tapi ia sendiri bingung harus bagimana. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus di tuntutnya dari Ryeowook, toh namja itu masih memperhatikannya dengan menyiapkan air hangat dan sarapan untuknya.

"Sebelum pergi, jangan lupa… sarapanlah dulu, aku mengantuk. Aku… istirahat dulu." Ryeowook melewati Kyuhyun tanpa memandangnya.

"Ryeowook-ah…!" Panggil Kyuhyun mencegah Ryeowook pergi dari ruangan itu. Panggilan itu memang berhasil menghentikan Ryeowook dan sedikit membalikkan tubuh menghadap ke pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"saranghae…" akhirnya hanya kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, tenggerokannya terasa tercekat.

"euhmmm… nado. Hat-hati lah nanti…" balas Ryeowook singkat sebelum melanjutkan langkah ke kamarnya.

Air mata Kyuhyun terjatuh di pipinya. Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu apa arti dari air mata itu. Ia meraba dadanya yang sakit tanpa tahu alasannya. Kenapa Ryeowook bersikap seperti itu padanya? Apa salahnya? Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat setiap kejadian yang dilaluinya dengan Ryeowook beberapa hari ini. Tak ada yang salah pikir Kyuhyun.

Lalu?

Kenapa?

Ada apa dengan Ryeowook?

"Ryeowook-ah… apa kau mulai berubah?' Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, takut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Semoga tidak. Semoga yang di pikirkannya itu salah. Semoga saja… harapnya.

Tbc…

Nb:

Mian kali ini telat update apalagi chap yang ini terlalu pendek. huhu… jangan lupa comentnya…#bow..


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : Lee Hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, and other

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

* * *

Kelelahan tampak jelas di raut wajah mereka, tapi canda tawa yang sepertinya sudah jarang ada diantara mereka, membuat sesuatu yang mereka kerjakan itu begitu menyenangkan. Sudah lama memang mereka tidak berkumpul seperti siang ini, karna tenggelam dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Eunhyuk, Kangin dan yang lainnya kali ini rela meninggalkan rutinitas untuk membantu persiapan resepsi pernikahan Donghae di sebuah gedung mewah.

Tidak banyak memang yang mereka lakukan, hanya sekedar membantu Donghae memberi ide dan mengawasi pekerja yang memang lebih ahli mendekor ruangan besar itu sedemikian rupa.

"Ah...Yesung hyung...! akhirnya kau datang!" Teriak Donghae ketika Yesung datang dengan senyum sumringah diwajahnya. Semua mata akhirnya tertuju pada sosok Yesung yang terlihat tampan dengan pakaian santai yang digunakannya. Yesung memeluk satu- persatu dongsaengnya itu.

"Hae-ah... mianhae, hyung tak hadir di hari pernikahan mu kemarin..." Yesung menggengam tangan Donghae penuh penyesalan.

"Gwencahana hyung, aku tahu kau sibuk... setidaknya kali ini kau sudah mau datang di acara resepsi ku besok..." Donghae tersenyum memaklumi kesibukan Yesung.

"Seharusnya sesibuk apapun.. kau harus menyempatkan dirimu untuk hadir hari itu hyung, apalagi kau bilang Donghae adalah dongsaeng kesayangnmu juga. Hyung macam apa kau..?!" Eunhyuk memutar mata seolah kesal karna Yesung terlalu sibuk dan tak mengingat mereka lagi.

"Yak! kan aku sudah bilang aku minta maaf...dan pekerjaanku memang sangat banyak!" Yesung melingkarkan tangan pura-pura ingin mencekek dongsaengnya yang juga sering menjadi tempat pelampiasaan amarah member yang lain. Donghae sama sekali tak berniat membantu Eunyhuk untuk bebas dari hukuman Yesung itu, dia malah menertawai soulmate nya itu, dan ikut memukul-mukul lengan Eunyhuk.

"Teruskan hyung...hahha...!" Semangat Donghae.

"yayaya.. aish, jinja...kenapa kau mencekikku...?acckk...ampun hyung, lepaskan aku...jebal..."

"Tidak akan, sudah lama kan kau tak merasakan di cekekikanku...?!"

Yesung mungkin tidak akan berhenti mencengkram leher Eunhyuk, jika tidak ada seseorang yang memukul kepala besarnya. Melihat siapa yang berani melakukan itu padanya, Yesung langsung melepaskan Eunhyuk yang mulai kesakitan itu. Tak peduli lagi dengan Eunhyuk yang tadi kesulitan untuk bernapas, memilih memeluk sahabat yang lama tak dijumpainya. Sahabat yang sempat membuatnya sedih ketika dulu ia ditinggal terlebih dulu untuk pergi melaksanakan wajib militer.

"Kangin-ah..."

"Kau tak berubah sedikitpun _Sajangnim_..." Kangin membunguk di hadapan Yesung, meniru orang-orang di kantor yang dipimpin Yesung. Ya. Impian Yesung untuk menjadi pengusaha dan pebisnis itu tercapai juga, tidak hanya dikenal sebagai member super junior, Yesung memang sudah terkenal sebagia salah satu selebritis yang memilik usaha bisnis sendiri.

"Mwo? harusnya kau membungkuk lebih lama..." Canda Yesung saat Kangin menengakkan kembali badannya, yang dihadiahi pukulan ringan di bahu nya dari Kangin. "Aissh...kenapa kau mulai berlagak sok sekarang, haha..." Kebiasaan mereka untuk bercanda atas diri mereka masing-masing tak pernah hilang. Mereka kembali berelukan. Mereka sangat dekat sebenarnya, walau tak semua orang tahu tentang persahabatan mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang hadir diantara keduanya saling berpandangan aneh melihat tingkah hyung-hyung nya itu, lalu tersenyum dan ikut memeluk mereka.

"Ah... dimana Leeteuk hyung?" Tanya Yesung sesaat setelah puas melepas rindu dan berbincang-bincang dengan tiga orang lainnya itu.

"dia disana hyung..." Donghae menunujuk tempat Leeteuk berada, dan Yesung pun langsung menghampirinya.

Yesung kini berdiri tepat disamping Leeteuk, dan mengikuti arah pandang leader nya dulu itu, yang begitu serius memandangi seseorang.

"Hyung..."

"Jongwoon, kau sudah datang?" Leeteuk menoleh mendengar suara Yesung menyapanya, tapi kembali fokus menatap apa seseorang yang sedari tadi menganggu pikirannya ketika Yesung bertanya apa yang ia lakukan disana. "Kenapa kau melihat nya seperti itu hyung?"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu..."

"Ryeowook? ada apa denganya?"

"Entahlah... aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya... sejak datang dia terus diam disana memainkan piano itu..."

Yesung yang juga penasaran dengan Ryeowook juga menatap dongsaeng nya itu dengan tatapan yang intens, seolah mencari tahu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ryeowook.

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya.. Jongwoon-ah... kau yang paling dekat dengannya, ajaklah dia berbicara..." Leeteuk menepuk pundak Yesung dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih diam menatap Ryeowook. Dia menimbang-nimbang, apa perlu mengajak Ryeowook bicara? Dia yakin Ryeowook butuh waktu sendiri sekarang. Tapi mengingat Ryeowook adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya, da juga permintaan Leeteuk tadi, Yesung memutuskan untuk mengajak Ryeowook ke suatu tempat.

* * *

"Kenapa mengajakku ke tempat ini hyung?" Heran Ryeowook. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, setiap sudut tempat itu dipenuhi anak-anak kecil. Mereka kini berada di sebuah tempat, di sebuah panti asuham yang menampung banyak anak-anak yatim di kota itu. Mereka duduk di bangku yang menghadap langsung ke tempat anak-anak bermain disana.

"Kau suka anak kecil kan? mereka hanya tahu cara untuk bersenang-senang, selalu tertawa, suatu hari jika mereka bersedih, mereka akan melupakannya dengan cepat, mereka hidup dalam kebahagiaan, berbeda dengan orang dewasa..." Ujar Yesung membuat Ryeowook tak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mengatakan saja langsung point dari pembicaraannya itu.

"Hyung... apa maksudmu? aku tak mengerti..." Ryeowook menggaruk-garuk pelipis matanya, menampakkan wajah tak mengerti. Yesung tersenyum. Yesung berdiri di belakang Ryeowook, memijat bahu Ryeowook pelan. "Hyung...apa yang kau lakukan, kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini...

"Hyung hanya ingin kau sedikit santai Ryeowook-ah... lupakan sejenak semua masalahmu, seperti anak-anak kecil itu..." Yesung tak menghentikan gerakan tangannya di bahu Ryeowook, menghilangkan ketegangan yang Ryeowook rasakan. Ia pikir, jika Ryeowook bisa sedikit santai, dongsaengnya itu akan mau bercerita tentang apa yang ia rasakan..."

"Ya...hyung hentikan, kau membuatku geli...aaa, hyung..." Ryeowook tertawa sambil memukul-mukul tangan Yesung karan pijatan Yesung yang dirasanya hanya membiatnya kesakitan.

"Diamlah Ryeowook-ah..." Yesung memukul keras kepala Ryeowook, menyuruh Ryeowook tak menolak pijitannya, Ryeowook pasrah dan menikmati pijitan hyung-nya itu. Sejenak Ryeowook memang bisa melupakan masalah yang mengganggunya, ia tersenyum, senang karna bisa dimanja lagi oleh hyung nya ini.

"Sekarang.. ceritakan semua...!" Perintah Yesung yang sudah duduk kembali di samping Ryeowook, menatapnya tajam dengan matanya yang sipit itu.

"apa?"

"kau tahu maksud hyung apa kan?apa yang terjadi...?"

"Hmm...tidak ada hyung, semua baik-baik saja..." Ryeowook memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Yesung yang mencium gelagat aneh dari Ryeowook hanya diam menatapnya tajam. Yesung tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Ryeowook, namun seberapa keras Ryeowook menyangkalnya dia pasti akan tahu tanpa harus banyak bertanya. Ryeowok menelan ludah kelu mendapati tatapn Yesung, kenapa dia tak pernah bisa berbohong di depan hyung nya ini.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhuyun...?" Tebak Yesung langsung ke inti permasalahan. Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna mendengar tebakan Yesung tadi, tak meleset sedikitpun. Ia bangun dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya menhindari perbincangan itu.

"Anio...kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, tebakanmu salah. ahh... hyung, kemampuan meramalmu sudah hilang rupanya..."

Yesung bergeming.

"apa kau tak bahagia dengannya?" Yesung menarik lengan Ryeowook untuk duduk lagi disampingnya. Sekali ini saja ia berharap tak mengenal Yesung.

"bukan begitu hyung, aku mencintainya, aku bahagia denganya.." Ryeowook mnunduk melihat sepatunya.

"lalu, dimana dia sekarang...? kenapa tadi dia tidak datang ke tempat Donghae.."

"Mungkin dia sibuk... ehm, entahlah." Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. "sudah beberapa ini aku tak bertemu dengannya..."

"Mungkin? bagaimana bisa kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya?" Kedua alis Yesung kembali bertaut. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang tinggal di satu atap tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun.

"Sebenarnya aku lah yang menghindar darinya, aku... aku ingin sendiri dulu hyung..."

"Babo!" Sentak Yesung. "Apa yang ada dipikiranmu... apa kau pikir, dengan begitu masalahmu bisa selesai..."

"Aku hanya, hanya... tak ingin Kyuhyun juga menderita dengan semua masalah ini, biar aku saja yang menanggungnya.. aku tak mau dia merasa sedih, jika tahu Appa ku masih tak menerima hubungan kami, aku... aku tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakan ini semua padanya hyung..." Ryeowok berusah menjelaskan semuanya pada Yesung, tanpa menitikkan air mata, tapi emosi tak bisa ditahannya, dan membuat suaranya parau karna menahan tangis.

Yesung menatap iba pada Ryeowook yang menunduk semakin dalam. Melihat air mata Ryeowook, dia sendiri tak bisa manahan diri untuk tak menangis. Ia manarik kepala Ryeowook dan menyandarkannya di bahunya sendiri. "Tapi bukan begini caranya Ryeowook-ah..." Suara Yesung melembut. "Jika kau begini, apa kau pikir dia tidak merasa sedih dan sendiri? kau harus mengajaknya bicara... semua ini, bukan hanya masalahmu, tapi masalah nya juga..."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala cepat. Masih kukuh dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Dengarkan hyung..." Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook agar menghadap kepadanya. " Dulu saat kau dan Kyuhyun menentukan pilihan untuk meneruskan hubungan kalian, disaat semua hyung menentangmu dan Kyuhyun, apa yang kalian berdua katakan... kalian bilang ini semua adalah pilihan yang kalian ambil. Tak pernah sedikitpun kalian menoleh pada kami, mendengarkan nasihat kami untuk menghentikan tindakan konyol kalian..." Yesung menarik nafas panjang, memberi kekuatan untk dirinya sendiri agar bisa mengatakan semua yang ada di otaknya.

"Saat kau bersikeras sedemikian rupa mengatakan kalian saling mencintai, saat kalian berdua berusaha meyakinkan kami semua, hyung sadar... dan hyung berpikir, kau sudah mulai dewasa, sudah tahu mana yang baik untuk dirimu, kau sudah bisa menentukan dan memilih apa yang kau mau, apa yang menjadi pilihan hatimu. Hyung berharap, itu semua bukan keinginan sesaatmu..."

"walaupun hyung tahu apa yang kau pilih adalah salah, tapi hyung bangga dengan semua perjuangan kalian berdua untuk bisa bersama, hyung... hyung pun ikut mendukungmu kala itu. Hanya ada satu kata yang hyung ucapkan padamu, seharusnya kau ingat itu Ryeowook-ah..."

Ryeowook yang terus diam, akhinya kembali mngingat semua hal yang dia lewati berdua dengan Kyuhyun, semua tatapan tak percaya dari para hyung nya, dan juga kata-kata Yesung padanya dulu.

_'semua pilihan itu, selalu memiliki resiko yang harus kau tanggung Ryeowook-ah, suatu saat nanti, jika kau lelah, dan berpikir apa yang kau pilih adalah salah, jangan menangis, jangan pernah menyesal, karna itu semua adalah pilihanmu sendiri.. apapun hasilnya nanti, kau harus tetap percaya dengan pilihanmu, yakinkan dirimu jika kau benar!'_

"Kau ingat? apa kau sendiri waktu itu? apa kau sendiri yang memperjuangkan semuanya? apa tidak ada Kyuhyun disampingmu? dan sekarang... saat masalah itu kembali datang, apa kau pikir kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri? bukan seperti itu suatu hubungan terjalin Ryeowook-ah.. kau dan dia, harus bersama menyelasikan masalah ini..."

"masalah ini, semua yang terjadi, ini adalah resiko yang kau ambil ketika kau membuat pilihan, jalani itu terima apa adanya buktikan kalau kau kuat dan kau mampu melewatinya...!" Lanjut Yesung lagi. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya menatap hyung nya yang cerewet itu. Yesung tersenyum walau suaranya sudah mulai serak karna menasehati Ryeowook panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Ajak Kyuhyun bicara..."

"Aku tidak tahu caranya..."

"Kalau begitu, biar hyung yang bicara padanya..." Yesung berdiri, sudah tidak bisa sabar menghadapi masalah dua dongsaeng nakal nya itu. Ia menarik paksa tangan Ryeowook agar mau ikut berdiri. Tapi badan Ryeowook sama sekali tak mau bergerak, seolah tubuhnya sudah menempel di bangku taman itu.

"Palliwa!"

Digertak Yesung pun Ryeowook tetap diam. Ia mengembungkan pipinya, berpikir harus bagaimana?

"Aku..akan mengatakannya sendiri nanti malam..."

"Jeongmalyo? aah, johayo... tapi hyung akan tetap mengantarkanmu pulang...Kajja!"

Ryeowook kemabli merengut. Yesung sendiri kan yang bilang dia harus bersikap dewasa sesuai usianya sekarang, tapi buktinya Yesung sendiri yang masih terlalu mengkhawatirkannya seperti anak kecil. "hyung, aku bisa pulang sendiri..."

"Anio... aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"hyung...aku baik-baik saja... nal mideoya!" Ryeowook tersenyum meyakinkan.

* * *

"Kyu... berhentilah, ayo pulang..."

"Tidak mau... eck, aku.. masih ingin disini..." Kyuhyun meneruskan acara minumnya. Di tatapnya orang yang duduk disampingnya , yang dari tadi memaksanya untuk pulang walau dengan pandangan yang kabur. Kyuhyun tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, semua masalahnya dengan Ryeowook membuatnya kacau. Tak tahu bagaiman awalnya dia bisa berada di suatu bar yang tertutup dan sangat private itu. Dia bahkan tak ingat bagaimana namja yang juga adalah salah satu hyung nya itu bisa menemaninya disana.

"Kau sudah mabuk Kyu..berhentilah minum..." Namja itu menarik gelas besar soju yang akan diminum Kyuhyun. Tak terima dengan sikap hyungnya yang mengambil gelasny paksa, Kyuhyun refleks mendorong namja itu.

"Sungmin hyung... ja...ngan meng...ganggu ku...!"

"Kyu..."

"Tinggalkan a..ku sen..diri hyung...!" Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya di meja. Merasakan kepalanya sangat berat dan pusing. Sungmin masih gigih mengajak Kyuhyun pulang. Saat menerima telpon dari Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya untuk minum, sebenarnya Sungmin sudah memiliki firasat buruk. Terelalu lama dekat dengan Kyuhyun, menjadikannya hyung harus selalu siap jika Kyuhyun sedang dalam bahkan rela meninggalkan semua kesibukannya.

"Kyu...Apa yang membuat begini?" Sungmin menyingkirkan gelas minuman dan botol soju di meja. Sungmin menyesalkan sikap Kyuyun yang seperti ini, harusnya sejak dulu ia melarang Kyuhyun untuk sering minum. Kebiasaan yang tidak baik sama sekali, padahal Ryeowook saja sudah tidak pernah lagi dilihatnya mengkonsumsi minuman beralcohol itu lagi.

"Kyu..." Sungmin tak menyerah mengajak Kyuhyun pulang, ia sedikit mengguncang-nguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun menyadarkannya.

"Ini se...semua salahnya hyung, si Kim Ryeowook itu, dia... duluan yang memulainya.. dia..me..nye bal..kan...!" Kyuhun memukul-mukul meja, meski kepalanya masih ia sandarkan di lengannya. Matanya tertutup, mungkin sudah terlalu mabuk. Sungmin semakin heran dibuatnya. Jadi Ryeowook yang menjadi penyebab Kyuhyun mabuk seperti ini. Apa Ryeowook meyakitinya? batin Sungmin, walau ia sendiri ragu.

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu...?"

"Dia...itu , meyebalkan hyung...!"

Kyuhyun terus saja mengatakan hal-hal aneh, antara pertanyaan Sungmin dan jawaban dari bibirnya tak pernah sinkron. Ini benar-benar membuat Sungmin frustasi, memang tak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang yang sedang mabuk.

"Hyung...aku, mencintainya...tapi, dia tidak..." Tangis Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja pecah. Sungmin bertambah bingung. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Ia merangkul dan menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. "Hyung..kau bisa, mengerti perasaanku kan...?" Mata Kyuhyun yang sudah merah, semakin merah karna tangisnya, dan mulai berair.

Kyuhyun diam dalam pelukan Sungmin, tak ada lagi suara tangis atau suara igauannya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tenang memudahkan Sungmin untuk membawanya pulang. Meski Kyuhyun lebih tinggia darinya, dengan kekuatannya Sungmin mampu membopong Kyuhyun keluar dari bar, untunglah tak ada yang melihat keduanya dalam keadaan yang tak baik itu.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang Ryeowook tak hentinya memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia sampaikan kepada Kyuhyun. Menjelaskan dan meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang terkesan menjauhinya itu. Menceritakan semua beban yang dipikirkannya. Yesung benar, tak baik menyembunyikan ini semua dari Kyuhyun.

Sampai di apartemen, Ryeowook mengetahui ia sendiri disana. Kyuhyun pasti belum pulang. Ryeowook berdiri di dekat pintu yang menghunungkan ruang depan dan ruang tangah. Ia mengamati seisi apartemennya yang sudah bebrapa hari ini tak pernah diurusnya. Walaupun ada seorang ahjumma yng membantu mengurus apartemen mereka, Ryeowook terkadang masih suka turun tangan sendiri membersihkan tempatnya tinggal itu.

Sepi.

Perasan sepi itu melingkupi pikiran dan hatinya.

Apa karna ia terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun, sampai ia tak tega membebani pikiran namja itu?

Ia tahu, ia salah. Tapi itu bukan yang ia mau. Ia menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun di dalam ruangan yang gelap. Bersembunyi dari ketakutan yang tiba-tiba menyerganya.

Ryeowook menghitung mundur detak jam dinding yang dipandanginya. Tiap menit, tiap detik jarum jam itu berdetak menggambarkan suasana hati nya sekarang.

Ruangan yang dibiarkan Ryeowook tetap gelap tadi, tiba-tiba menjadi terang, semua lampu di ruangan itu menyala. Ryeowook terkesiap, tapi ia tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang meyalakan semua lampu.

"Kyuhyun-ah...!" Seperti lama tak bertemu, Ryeowook berjalan cepat mendekati sosok Kyuhyun yang diam mematung memandang jengah pada Ryeowook. Matanya merah, seperti ada ribuan dendam di dalamnya. "Kyu..." Kini Ryeowook ragu untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit, ia memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan mengilangkan rasa kaku di lehernya.

"Kyu.. kau kenapa?"

"Kim Ryeo..wook... kau me...nungguku, eoh?" Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook yang berjalan mundur karna takut pada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook takkan sadar Kyuhyun sedang mabuk saat itu jika tak mencium bau yang tdak enak menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Kau mabuk lagi?!" Ryeowook mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyentak Kyuhyun walau tubuhnya gemetar melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti kerasukan setan itu memandangnya tajam. Ia tak pernah setakut ini menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sedang mabuk.

"Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun!" Sentak Ryeowook lagi, kesal karna tak mendengar sepatah katapun, dan tentu saja kesal karna lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan larangannya untuk minum lagi.

"Apa pe..du..li mu?"

Ryeowook menalan ludah takut. Kini Jarak tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun hanya tinggal beberapa inchi saja.

Dan tiba-tiba...

Bam!

Kyuhyun mendorong Ryeowook hingga punggung namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu membentur tembok di depannya. Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan Ryeowook yang mengaduh kesakitan. Kedua tangannya tepat berada di samping kanan kiri Ryeowook menyandar pada tembok, memenjarakan Ryeowok agar tak bisa kemana-kemana.

"Yak! apa yang kau la..." Teriakan Ryeowook terputus seketika karna bibirnya terkunci rapat oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melumat kasar bibir namja itu dengan nafsu yang tak terkendali. Ryeowook yang tak menyukainya sebisa mungkin melepas tautan bibir merekam sayang ia tak memiliki kekuatan melawan Kyuhyun yang setengah tak sadar itu. Ryeowook merintih sakit karna Kyuhun mengigit tiap sudut bibirnya, membuka sedikit mulutnya yanh memberi ruang bagi Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya paksa ke dalam mulut Ryeowook.

"Berhenti Kyu...! kau.. menyakitiku...!"

"Kenapa... bukankah kau menyukainya? kau tak pernah menolakku sebelumnya..." Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat lengan Ryeowook, tetap mempertahankan posisinya menudutkan Ryeowook.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini... Lepaskan aku...!"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengubris kata-kata Ryeowook, tak peduli seberapa sakitnya Ryeowook. Setan sudah menguasai tubuhnya. Tangannya yang tak bisa dikendalikan otaknya kini sudah berhasil melucuti pakaian yang diapakai Ryeowook. Bagian tubuh atas Ryeowook kini tersingkap, walau hanya sedikit Kyuhyun dapat melihat abs namja di depannya. Kyuhyun mencakar perut Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook gusar dengan perbuatannya. Satu tangan Kyuhyun memelintir tangan Ryeowook yang terus mendorongnya untuk menjauh, menyilangkannya ke belakang punggung Ryeowook.

"Sssshhh.. Diamlah!"

"Acckk... Sakit Kyu, Jebal... hentikan!" Mohon Ryeowook. Entah kemana perginya kekuatannya sekarang? Seharusnya dia mampu melawan Kyuhyun. Kyuhun berhenti, menatap sendu ke arah Ryeowook, berusaha mengerti apa yang dipinta namja itu padanya.

"Aku mohon..." Ryeowook memelas. "jangan.. seperti ini..."

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata itu Ryeowook. Ia juga tak mengerti apa arti ar mata itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Ryeowook pun ikut tersenyum berpikir Kyuhyun sudah bisa tenang. Tapi dia salah. Senyuman Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seringaian, ia menjilati setiap jejak air mata di wajah Ryeowook dari mata menuju leher kecil Ryeowook. Tubuh Ryeowook bergelinijing. Tapi Ryeowook berusaha untuk tak terbuai dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun yang kembali berubah kasar. Saat bibinya berada di leher Ryeowook, ia tak hanya sekedar menjilati lekukan di leher Ryeowook, tapi juga menciumnya kasar, bahkan mengigit urat leher Ryeowook.

"Aaaa... Kyu, Accckk... Hentikan Kyu...!" Ryeowook merasa sakit di lehernya, begitu perih karna air mata yang masih tersisa di lehernya tadi mengenai luka yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun. "Aaaaa...!"

Kyuhyun tak menghentikan aksinya meskipun satu tangan Ryeowook yang bebas memukul-mukul dadanya. Ryeowook megumpulkan tenaga di tangan kanannya, dan dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya ia meninju wajah Kyuhyun. Mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun jauh darinya. Tak peduli lagi jika itu akan menyakiti Kyuhyun, ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari Kyuhyun yang seperti kerasukan setan itu.

Kyuhyun yang kehilangan kendali tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang dan menabrak meja yang ada ditangah ruangan itu. Merasa sakit di pungung dan wajahnya. Tapi sakit itu juga yang mengembalikan kesadaran Kyuhyun ketitik normal lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengerjapkan mata menajamkan pandangan kaburnya karna pusing.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang beringsut duduk di lantai masih dengan amarah di matanya. Ryeowook yang duduk bersandar di tembok mengatur nafas nya yang kacau sambil memegangi luka di lehernya. Setelah tenang, ia sadar ia telah mendorong kasar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangkat kepala melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah mendatanginya karna membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan pelan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Gwenchana? mianhae..."

Ryeowook menjulurkan tangan untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri tapi yang ia terima adalah penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghempaskan uluruan tangan Ryeowook kasar. Ia kembali memberi Ryeowook tatapan dinginnya.

"Berhentilah pura-pura peduli padaku!"

"Kyu... aku tidak berpura-pura..." Lirih Ryeowook pelan, raut wajahnya menekuk kecewa.

"Dan berhenti menunujukkan wajah polosmu itu di depanku!"

"Mwo?"

"Bukankah aku bilang berhenti?! aku tidak mau lagi tertipu dengan semua akting mu itu...! wajah polosmu.. semua kata-katamu itu semua palsu!" Kyuhyun berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan Ryeowook dan membuang muka tak ingin melihat wajah Ryeowook. Dia muak. Dia tak mau di bodohi lagi. Tidak mau sakit lagi.

"apa maksudmu? kenapa kau seperti ini!"

"Huh? masih bisa bertanya aku kenapa? kau idiot atau apa?! kau yang membuatku seperti ini!"

"Kyu.. aku, jeongmal mianhae.. maafkan aku..." ucap Ryeowook setelah sadar sikapnya beberapa hari ini lah yang mengubah Kyuhyun jadi seperti malam ini.

"tak perlu minta maaf, aku sadar selama ini kau memang tak mencintaiku, memang tak ingin aku ada disampingmu..."

"Tidak Kyu.. bukan begitu, kau salah...aku, mencintaimu...!" Ryeowook membantah semua tuduhan Kyuhyun dengan terus menggelengkan kepala.

"Geuman hae! kau pikir.. aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, kau..!" Kyuhyun diam, bagaimana cara menggambarkan perasaanya selama ini. Ia menarik nafas panjang menguatkan dirinya. "Aku tahu.. apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau inginkan, ketakutanmu, impianmu! Kau ingin hidup normal seperti yang lain bukan! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MERASAKAN ITU SEMUA! KAU PIKIR AKU JIGA TIDAK MERASA SAKIT!"

"KAU PIKIR, HANYA KAU YANG SAKIT, HAH? APA HANYA KAU YANG MENERIMA PENOLAKAN DARI KELUARGAMU? APA KAU TAK MELIHATKU! AKU JUGA SAMA... APA PERNAH MEREKA MENCARIKU SETELAH TAHU HUBUNGAN KITA INI! APA SEMUA IMPIANMU UNTUK HIDUP BAHAGIA, BUKAN IMPIANKU JUGA...?!"

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja di belakangnya melampiaskan semua amarah yang dipendamnya selama ini. Ryeowook menunuduk diam. Tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Kyuhyun tadi bergetar meremas-remas kain celananya.

"KENAPA DIAM? JAWAB AKU!"

"Mianhae..."

"Ck, hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan"

"Lalu apa maumu?" Ryeowook memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun langsung kurus ke dalam matanya.

"Apa mauku? kenapa kau bertanya apa mauku? seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? apa maumu? apa maksudmu menghindariku... Apa itu karna sekarang kau menyesal sudah mencintaiku? menyesal sudah memilih hidup denganku menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi diantara kita? Katakan... aku benar bukan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal Kyu, ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan...! Aku mencintaimu.. sangat."

"Lagi-lagi kau membohongiku! berhentilah menyakitiku Kim Ryeowook!"

"Aku tidak, tidak membohongimu Kyu.. baiklah, aku salah. aku minta maaf... tapi aku tak pernah membohongi siapapun. Perasaanku ini.. ini tulus dan sungguh-sungguh untuk mu Kyu!" Ryeowook menyangkal semua tuduhan Kyuhyun, berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun lagi. Tak terima jika Kyuhyun terus mengatakan bahwa ia tak mencintainya.

"Percayalah Kyuhyun-ah! aku mencintaimu..."

"Tidak lagi!" Ujar Kyuhyun lantang, memutus ucapan Ryeowook sebelumnya. "Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku...

"Kyuhyun-ah... aku, mencintaimu.. aku tidak akan berjalan sejauh ini, jika bukan karan menicntaimu.. aku, tidak mungkin aku dulu memperjuangkan semuanya, jika aku tak mencintaimu..."

"Sudah cukup Kim Ryeowook, berhenti membual! Berhenti memberiku harapan! Katakan saja jika kau memang tak mencintaiku lagi! katakan jika kau selama ini menyesal..."

"Mwo?!"

Menyesal?

Satu kata yang tak pernah dipikirkan oleh Ryeowook selama berada disisi Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook benci jika seseoarang sudah meragukannya seperti itu. Terlebih lagi karna orang itu adalah Kyuhyun, orang yang di cintainya.

Ryeowook tak habis pikir, kenapa sulit sekali meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk mempercayainya. Terlalu lama disudutkan dan dituduh seperti itu membuat Ryeowook pun naik pitam. Ia juga tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!"

"Katakan saja apa maumu?" Tantang Kyuhyun. "Jika kau mau aku pergi, maka aku... aku akan menurutinya saat ini juga..." Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimanapun, dia sendiri tak bisa jauh dari Ryeowook. Tapi emosi sudah mengacak-acak otaknya sehingga tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia hanya akan benar-benar pergi jika Ryeowook yang memintanya. Itu yang pernah ia katakan dulu pada Ryeowook.

"Pergilah..." Habis sudah kesabaran Ryeowook. Ia tak ingat lagi dengan nasihat Yesung untuk membicarakan semuanya baik-baik. Tak ingat jika harus memendam ego nya sendiri.

"Apa?" Kaget Kyuhyun, mencerna baik-baik perkataan Ryeowook yang di dengarnya.

"PERGILAH! APA KAU TAK MENDENGARNYA...?!" Ryeowook memutar tubuh membelakangi Kyuhyn, jika ia melihat Kyuhyun maka ia yakin ia akan kembali lemah. Ryeowook tak mau lagi mengalah, tak mau lagi menahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lah yang memulai semuanya. Kyuhyun lah yang tak mempercayainya lagi.

"Baiklah.. akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga... aku pergi."

Air mata melucur begitu saja dari mata Kyuhyun. Kenapa rasanya perih sekali mendengar Ryeowook memintany untuk pergi? Dadanya sakit. Matanya yang merah menatap punggung Ryeowook nanar. Walau bagaimanpun juga bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sebelum keluar dari apartement itu Kyuhyun kembali memandangi Ryeowook yang sepertinya tak akan mencegahnya. Ryeowook terlalu bingung dengan situasi saat itu. Ia bukan tak mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang semakin tak terdengar di telinganya, tapi ia sendiri terlalu egois hanya untuk meminta maaf lagi, menahan Kyuhyun. Dan, kini suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang dari pendengarannya. Hanya udara senyap yang ia rasakan.

Ryeowook kembali menundukkan kepala, menangis. Ia menutup mata, merengkuh dirinya sendiri, membiarkan kesepian kembali menemaninya.

"Kau.. bodoh Kim Ryeowook!"

TBC..

NB:

Karna lama ne FF gak update, jadi sengaja FFny panjang banget chapter ini.. Jangan ada yang bilang pendek... -_-" #dijitak

Dan sebagai istri sah Kim Ryeowook, aku minta maaf atas ke"babo"annya kali ini... jeongmal mianhae...#bow 90%. Tinggalkan jejak ne..^^


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : Lee Hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, and other

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

Dari dalam sebuah rumah megah, seroang namja tak henti-henti nya menatap ke arah jalan. Udara malam yang dingin menusuk kulit tak menyurutkan niat nya untuk berdiri di depan teras rumah nya. Ia terus menggosok-gosok kan telapak tangan nya mencari sedikit kehangatan. Bisa saja ia memilih untuk tidur, mengistirahatkan diri dari semua rutinitas yang membelnggu hidupnya, tapi kegelisahan yang sejak tadi ia rasakan tak mengijinkan ia memejamkan mata walau hanya sebentar.

"Hyung.. masuklah." Seorang namja berpipi chubby berdiri di sebelah nya. Dia adalah salah satu dongsaeng nya.

"Kyu. apa dia sudah tidur?"

Namja yang di tanyai nya menggeleng lemah. "Belum. Dia belum mau tidur."

"Asih.. anak itu. Bahkan pada mu dia masih tidak mau menurut?" Namja yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Kyuhyun itu, memutar tubuh hendak menemui Kyuhyun, tapi namja berpipi chubby itu mencegah langkah nya.

"Teuki hyung.. aku rasa kita harus berikan waktu untuk Kyuhyun sendiri dulu." Leeteuk menatap lurus lawan bicaranya. Leeteuk tahu namja di depan nya ini lah yang sangat mengenal bagaimana Kyuhyun. Mungkin memang ada baik nya memberikan waktu bagi Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak.

Hal yang pernah ia bayangkan dan ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Ia ikut terluka saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun malam itu. Bagaimana ia melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang kosong. Amarah nya akan meledak saat itu juga karna Kyuhyun datang dalam keadaan yang paling di bencinya. Kyuhyun mabuk. Dan Leeteuk sudah sering memperingatkan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan kebiasaan nya itu. Tapi lagi, Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan nya. Beruntung Sungmin bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan bisa meredakan amarah Leeteuk.

"Sungmin-ah.. menetaplah di Korea beberapa minggu lagi. Jangan terlalu cepat kembali ke Jepang. Aku membutuhkan mu, untuk mengurus anak itu. Hyung mohon.. kau bisa kan?" Dalam hati Leeteuk berharap Sungmin mengiyakan permintaan nya. Meskipun Leeteuk terbiasa menyelesaikan semua masalah yang terjadi, tapi kali ini ia butuh seseorang untuk membantu nya. Ini bukan perkara mudah. Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin memikirkan semua nya. Ia tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan pekerjaan nya. Itu akan membebani Sungjin. Tapi satu dongsaeng nya membutuhkan nya.

"Ne hyung… aku akan disini menemani mu, ini juga demi Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin mantap. Leeteuk menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan, setidak nya dengan ada nya Sungmin, beban nya sedikit berkurang.

"Hyung apa kita perlu memberitahu Ryeowook, kalau Kyuhyun ada disini?"

"Tidak perlu. Biar dia sendiri yang datang kesini. Ini masalah mereka berdua, aku ingin mereka berdua yang menyelesaikan nya. Lagipula Yesung sudah meminta salah satu dari kita untuk menjaga Ryeowook sementara ini."

Sungmin mendengar semua perkataan Leeteuk dengan cermat. Wajah Leeteuk begitu serius saat mengatakan itu semua. Hyung nya itu benar. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.

Tapi bukan berarti Leeteuk hanya tinggal diam.

Yesung. Bahkan hyung berkepala besar nya itu sudah di hubungi oleh Leeteuk prihal kedua maknae mereka itu.

"Siapa yang menemani Ryeowook disana hyung?" Sungmin merasa sedikit meyesal karna tak ada disamping Ryeowook saat ini. Tapi tak mungkin juga ia berada di dunia tempat menjaga Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. "Yesung hyung saja ada disini… kenapa tidak dia sendiri yang menemani Ryeowook, malah memilih disini menjaga Kyuhyun."

"Kau akan tahu nanti.. kau tenang lah. Yesung ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan Kyuhyun."

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam rumah nya menemui Kyuhyun yang ia harap sudah tertidur di salah satu kamar di rumah nya yang besar. Sungmin tersenyum melihat hyung nya pergi. Ia menerawang jauh, sebagian dari diri nya bisa merasakan sakit yang di alami oleh Kyuhyun. Entah apa jadi nya Kyuhyun, jika Sungmin tak bersamanya.

Sungmin lah yang membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah Leeteuk. Hanya tempat itu yang bisa ia pikirkan saat membawa Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Malam itu, sehabis mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang, Sungmin tak langsung pergi. Dia berdiri di pelataran parkir melihat Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ke arah apartemen nya sendiri. Sungmin berniat mengantar Kyuhyun hingga namja itu sampai ke dalam apartemen nya, tapi penolakan yang ia terima. Yang Sungmin bisa lakukan hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun diam-diam.

Sungmin ada disana malam itu. Sungmin menyaksikan semua nya. Mendengar suara tangis Ryeowook atas perbuatan Kyuhyun pada namja kecil itu. Mendengar semua amarah Kyuhyun. Ya. Dia adalah salah satu yang menjadi saksi pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saat itu. Sungmin ingin menerobos masuk dan menghentikan semua yang terjadi, tapi tubuh nya membatu. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sungmin diam berdiri di lorong gelap hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemen nya dengan wajah merah padam karna marah.

Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin saat tahu hyung yang di sayangi nya ada disana. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Sungmin. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menunggu Ryeowook untuk mengejar Kyuhyun, memanggil nya lagi, menyelesaikan semua nya, tapi juga Sungmin. Namun nihil, Ryeowook tak pernah datang. Dengan perasaan sedih dan tak tega, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Mencari tempat untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang tengah terluka.

Berhari-hari Kyuhyun tak menampakkan diri nya di depan Ryeowook. Dia tidak pulang. Dan itu membuat Ryeowook mencemaskan nya. Ryeowook terus mencari Kyuhyun ke tempat yang sering di datangi nya. Sungguh, Ryeowook menyesal malam itu tak bisa menahan emosi, dan membiarkan kyuhyun pergi. Bukan itu yang ia mau.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawah nya. Tubuhnya meminta untuk di istirahatkan. Seharian mencari Kyuhyun dengan pikiran nya yang kalut sungguh memeras semua energinya. Tapi Ryeowook tak mungkin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sekarang disaat ia masih harus bekerja.

Ya begitulah. Bahkan malam ini pun tuntutan pekerjaan tak bisa ia hindarkan. Dalam kondidi terburuk sekalipun ia harus tetap memegang teguh prinsip profesionalitas di tengah masalah yang menghimpitnya. Tinggal menunggu saja waktu dimana ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi.

Ryeowook membutuhkan Kyuhyun sekarang. Disaat seperti ini hanya dukungan dari Kyuhyun lah yang bisa membuatnya semangat lagi. Tapi nyata nya, Kyuhyunn tak ada lagi disamping nya sekarang. Ryeowook merindukan nya. Mata Ryeowook terpejam memikirkan semua nya. Tak pernah ia bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun selama ini meskipun mereka memang terbiasa dengan aktivitas itu, tapi itu semua hanya pertengkaran kecil biasa dan tak meyakitkan seperti yang mereka alami sekarang ini.

Flasback on

Tap… Tap… Tap…..

Derap langkah kaki namja itu bergema di lorong dorm tempat ia dan hyung nya yang lain tinggal. Ia melangkah dengan gembira. Mood namja bersuara tenor dan menjadi main vocal ketiga di Super Junior itu sedang bagus. Hatinya sedang berbunga. Baru saja kemarin ia memenangkan piala di immortal song 2 yang diikutinya. Dan kali ini tanpa bantuan member yang lain. Ia ingin membagi hal yang menyenangkan dengan orang yang di sayanginya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sesaat setelah masuk ke dorm di lantai 11, namja itu buru-buru menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi ia terkejut saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam sana.

"Aisshh.. baiklah, Kibum hyung, araseo! aku mengerti.. teruslah bersemangat! hehe…"

Kibum?

Hyung?

Sejak kapan maknae nakal itu memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan "hyung?"

Bahkan padanya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa sesopan itu.

Namja itu gusar, ia memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuk nya terlebih dahulu.

Mendengar engsel pintu yang berputar, Kyuhyun pun memutar tubuhnya, melirik siapa yang datang. Ia menutup telponnya dengan Kibum dan tersenyum setelah tahu siapa yang orang yang masuk kamarmya. "Ryeowook-ah… kau kapan datang? Aku dengar kau menang hari ini… chukae Ryeowook-ah…!"

"Stop! berhenti disitu!" Ryeowook menyetop langkah Kyuhyun yang mau memelukknya tadi.

"Eh, ige mwoya?" Kyuhyun merasa aneh pada Ryeowook yang kini sedang melihat ke arahnya intens, seperti sedang menelitinya. Ryeowook menekan telapak tangannya di kening Kyuhyun. Menyamakan suhu badan Kyuhyun dengan badannya sendiri. Menggelengkan kepala sebentar seolah tak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti atas pertanyaan yang disimpannya. Dan terakhir, kembali memutari tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun sambil terusnya menatapnya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

"Aisshh…. kau itu kenapa sih? Jangan mulai bertingkah abnormal!"

"Kau itu yang sudah tidak normal, Cho Kyuhyun.. kenapa kau berubah baik, dan memanggil Kibum dengan panggilan hyung?"

"Kau menguping ya?!" Tuduh Kyuhyun, matanya membulat sempurna, tak percaya Kim Ryeowook yang dikenalnya punya hobi menguping.

"Aniya… aku memang mau menemui tadi, tapi saat aku mau masuk kau sedang menelpon Kibum. Kau… memanggilnya "hyung" kenapa padaku tidak? Panggil aku 'hyung' sekarang juga…!"

"Sirh-eo! aku tidak mau… buat apa aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hyung, bahkan kau lebih kecil dariku… weekk… Haha…" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah mengejek Ryeowook, membuat garis bayangan yang ditariknya dari ujung kepalanya ke kepala Ryeowook. Menggambarkan perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangata jauh. Ia langsung pergi setelah puas menertawai Ryeowook karna tinggi badannya itu.

"Yak! apa-apan itu.. berhenti menertawaiku seperti itu…!" Evil maknae itu minta dihajar rupanya. "liat saja aku akan membalasmu..!"

Itu takkan semudah yang kau pikirkan Kim Ryeowook.

Kau itu terlalu menyayanginya.

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipi kesal, memutar otak mencari ide mem-_bully_ balik si Cho Kyuhyun itu.

—–

"Eunhyuk hyung…!" Ryeowook berteriak memanggil nama hyung yang paling sering di ajak nya bermain itu. Dengan gugup ia mencari benda yang ia selipkan di keranjang pakaian kotor yang disediakan seorang ahjumma di dorm mereka.

"Kenapa berteriak seperti itu? kau pikir aku tuli? suara mu sampai terdengar ke lantai atas!" Eunhyuk merasa gusar karna panggilan Ryeowook yang membengkakkan telinganya.

"Hyung… dimana pakaian kotornya? kenapa tidak ada?" Ryeowook melirik keranjang di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja sudah di cuci oleh ahjumma… memang nya ada apa?"

"Mati kau Kim Ryeowook?!" Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahi heran dengan tingkah dongsaeng nya itu, terlebuh lagi denga kata-kata nya tadi.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Hyung…" Ryeowook menggengam kedua tangan Eunhyuk secara tiba-tiba." tolong aku…!"

"ada apa?"

"Hyung.. aku menyembunyikan PSP Kyu di keranjang pakaian kotor itu, dan aku lupa mengambil nya lagi. Sekarang… PSP itu hilang…." Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk horor, begtu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Benda yang beberapa hari ini hilang dari peredaran, benda yang di cari-cari si evil akhirnya ia tahu kemana perginya. Tidak. Benda itu sudah pergi lagi sekarang.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah kelu. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Kyuhyun dan PSP nya itu.

"Kau? yang menyembunyikan nya…?" Eunhyuk tergagap. Ryeowook menunduk takut.

"Dia menyebalkan, tidak mau memanggil ku hyung. jadi ku sembunyikan saja PSP nya itu. biar dia tahu rasa…." Sekarang Ryeowook merasa bodoh sudah melakukan itu. "Euhmm… tolong aku hyung."

"Kenapa kau berbuat itu! babo! aku tidak akan menolongmu…!" Eunhyuk menghindar, memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dengan masalah dua anak itu. Berurusan dengan Kyuhyun dan PSP nya itu adalah suatu malapetaka bagi Eunhyuk.

"Yaaa…! KIM RYEOWOOK!" Seseorang berteriak memanggil Ryeowook dengan nada penuh amarah. Namja bertubuh tinggi berdiri di depan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook dengan guratan kekesalan di wajahnya.

Eunhyuk yang memang berniat untuk pergi, berjalan pelan ke kamar nya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar melihat siapa yang memanggil nya.

"Kyuu…." Lirih Ryeowook takut. Ia melihat benda di tangan Kyuhyun. Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan berwarna biru yang ia yakini sebagai benda kesayangan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook semakin tidak tenang meihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arah nya dengan tatapan tajam nya.

"Kau! lihat perbuatan mu ini! kau merusak nya….!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan benda di tangan nya yang sudah basah terkena air, sedikit busa mengelilingi benda yang sudah tidak karuan bentuk nya itu.

"hehehe… baru saja aku ingin mencari nya…" Ryeowook tercengir menutupi gugup nya.

"…."

"Mianhae.."

"…."

"Kyu…." Air mata sudah menggenangi mata Ryeowook karna Kyuhyun hanya menatap nya seperti seorang pembunuh dan tak berbicara pada nya sepatah kata pun.

"Kyu…"

"Jangan pernah bicara pada ku lagi!" Kyuhun pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook setelah sebelum ny memberikan PSP kesanyangannya yang telah rusak karna terkena air saat ahjumma dorm mereka tanpa sengaja mencemplungkan pakain kotor ke dalam mesin cuci tanpa mengecek nya terlebih dulu. Saat ada yang aneh dengan mesin cuci itu, ahjumma itu menemukan benda yang di kenal nya itu di dalam sana. Ia langsung memberikan nya pada Kyuhyun, karna yakin itu benda yang dicari Kyuhyun beberapa hari ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah… mianhae…"

Ryeowook berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun, tapi…

BAM!

Kyuhun menuutp pintu kamar nya kasar tepat saat Ryeowook juga ingin ikut masuk ke dalam nya. Ryeowook meringis karna perlakuan kyuhyun padanya meskipun tahu reaksi seperti inilah yang akan ia dapat karna sudah membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

—–

"Kyuhyun-ah… ireona, ayo bangun…" Ryeowook menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun untuk meyadarkan namja itu. Ada sedikir rasa takut saat Ryeowook melakukan itu.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat ke kiri dan kanan karna sentuhan Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit menghindar karna nya terutama karna tatapan yang sama yang Kyuhyun berikan saat ia marah kemarin sore. Tapi tatapan itu berubah lembut. "Engg… kenapa membangunkan ku sepagi ini?"

"Ee… itu, aku.. aku menyiapkan masakan sepecial untukmu…" Ryeowook berusaha mengatakan nya sewajar mungkin walau sedikit kikuk karna Kyuhyun seperti nya sudah tidak marah lagi. Tapi memang benar ia sudah memasak makanan special untuk Kyuhyun sebagai permintaan maaf.

Kyuhyun masih diam memandangi Ryeowook. Dia merasa ada yang janggal. "Bukankah.. kemarin aku marah padamu?"

"Aniya… kapan kau marah padaku? kita juga sedang tidak bertengkar.. justru semalam kita menghabiskan waktu bersama main game!" Bantah Ryeowook. Meski sedikit merasa aneh karna Kyuhyun tak mengingat nya. Apa semalam kepalanya terbentur? pkir Ryeowook. Kalau benar, itu hal yang bagus kan? Ryeowook berteriak girang dalam hati nya.

"Game?" Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar kata-kata game. Ryeowook sendiri merutuki diri nya sendiri kenapa keceplosan menyebut kata-kata game.

"Iy, iya… semalam kita main game sampai pagi!" Jelas Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? tapi rasanya yang aku ingat aku sedang marah padamu…" Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat semua nya, tapi ia sendiri masih bingung karna alasan apa memerahi Ryeowook. Mungkin ini efek karna ia masih belum sadar benar dari kantuk nya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Ryeowook. "Mungkin kau benar. Tunggulah, aku akan mencuci muka ku dulu…"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera berlalu ke kamar mandi. Baru beberapa menit Ryeowook bernafas lega, terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari kamar mandi memanggil nya.

"Kim Ryeowook! kau! Berani-berani nya membohongi ku!"

"Ooo….Oo…" Ryeowook yang berpikir Kyuhyun sudah menyadari semua nya, kini berlari ke luar dari dorm di lantai bawah menuju lantai atas. Menyelamatkan diri. Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan mengepalkan tangan ingin menhajar Ryeowook saat itu juga.

—-

Ryeowook yang takut kini sedang menyendiri mentap jalan di balkon depan kamar nya di lantai atas. Ia tidak berani keluar sama sekali dari kamar nya jika tidak untuk mandi. Untuk makan pun ia memilih makan di kamarnya, takut jika sewaktu-waktu dongsaeng nya si evil Kyuhyun mendatangi nya.

Ryeowook berdiri di tepi balkon, bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas dan menaruh kepalanya di atas lengan yang ia letakkan di pagar.

"Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi dari ku?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Ryeowook. Suara Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menoleh dengan wajah panik.

"Kenapa bisa masuk kamar ku?"

"Tentu saja dengan kunci duplikat yang kau berikan pada ku!"

Dasar babo! Ryeowook kembali memaki diri nya sendiri karna ke-babo-an nya.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan mu…!" Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Ryeowook yang merasa takut tanpa sadar malah berjalan ke arah kyuhyun, memeluk nya. Bukan nya menghindari Kyuhyun. "Mianhae…"

Satu kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. Dia merasa meyesal atas perbuatan nya, hanya karna ia ingin di panggil hyung oleh Kyuhyun.

"Katakan kau menyesal!" Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyesal…" Kata Ryeowook tanpa melepas kan pelukan nya.

"Ck, bagaimana aku bisa memanggi mu "hyung" jika kau kekanak-kanakan begini…" Sindir Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit heran dengan sikap Ryeowook yang terkadang bisa membuat nya pusing.

Ryeowook tidak terima dengan sindiran Kyuhyun kini melapaskan tautan tangan nya di tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ini tidak adil! kenapa kau memanggil Kibum dengan panggilan "hyung", sedangkan pada ku tidak?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, ia ingat pembicaraan nya dengan Kibum malam itu. Ia sedang tidak bersikap sopan pada Kibum dengan memanggil nya "hyung", justru ia sedang menggoda Kibum. Tapi Ryeowook salah menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa bersikap dewasa dan mandiri tapi sedetik kemudian bersikap manja tidak karuan seperti ini?" Heran Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang telah merusak anggapan nya bahwa Ryeowook adalah salah satu sunbae yang harus ia teladani karna kemandirian nya

"Jika aku terlalu serius seperti Yesung hyung, kau akan kerepotan nanti nya…" Kyuhyun diam memikirkan kata-kata Ryewook yang ada benar juga. "Panggil aku hyung…" Ryeowook merengek manja.

"Tidak mau…"

"Ayolah…" Ryeowook semakin gencar memaksa Kyuhyun.

"Jangan paksa aku, atau aku akan meminta mu mengganti PSP yang telah kau rusak!" Kyuhyun sedikit mengancam, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Ryeowook tetap memaksanya

"Sekali saja…" Ryeowook memohon, ia merapatkan kedua telapak tangan nya di depan wajah nya. Ryeowook benar-benar sperti anak kecil di mata Kyuhyun. Seringaian evil muncul di wajah nya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan memanggil mu hyung, tapi setelah kau mencium ku!" Kyuhyun memajukan bibir nya meminta ciuman dari Ryeowook.

"Mwo.. tidak mau!" Tolak Ryeowook. Ia memudurkan tubuh nya menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. ayo, poppo…mumumu… poppo aku, hyung… hyung…." Goda Kyuhyun sengaja beraegyo.

"Yakk! hentikan itu…" Protes Ryeowook, ia sekarang benar0benar geli dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun…"

"Hyung… ayo, sekali saja…ummuu..!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Ryeowook kasar, berusah mencium hyung manja nya itu.

"Kyaaa…. Donghae hyung! tolong aku…! Kyaa…." Ryeowook berlari keluar kamar nya dengan cepat mencari perlindungan. Ia tidak mau menjadi korban keyadongan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang puas mengerjai Ryeowok tertawa keras hingga membuat perut nya sakit sendiri. "haha…. dasar bodoh. Dasar anak kecil, begitu ingin di panggil hyung… haha…. Kim Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook,ckck.."

Flasbakc off

Ryeowook tersenyum dalam tidur nya. Ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun hingga ia memimpikan masa-masa indah yang dulu ia lewati bersama Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersadar dari tidur dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Namja itu pun tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di kamar nya.

Ryeowook tak menyegerakan diri untuk bangun dari posisi tidur nya. Masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan pagi ini. Biasanya selalu ada Kyuhyun yang setiap pagi akan selalu merepotkan nya. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini. Denagn lemas Ryeowook menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, tapi aktivitas nya itu terhenti kala ia mendengar suar-suara ribut di luar kamar nya. Awal nya Ryeowook tak menghiraukan nya. Berpikir pasti itu hanya suara tikus atau semacama nya. Tapi suara-suara itu terdengar lagi dan lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Kyu.. mungkinkah?" Ryeowook bangkit dari tidur dan menyingkap selimbut nya dengan satu tarikan. Ia bergegas keluar kamar mencari sumber suara ribut itu tadi. Berharap itu Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sapa seseorang dengan senyum hangat pada Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri di depan nya. Namja tampan itu meneruskan pekerjaan nya menyiapkan sarapan untuk Ryeowook lalu mendekati Ryeowook.

Ryeowook diam di tempatnya. Namja itu bukan lah Kyuhyun seperti yang ia harap kan. Ia pun merasa aneh dengan pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana bisa namja itu masuk ke dalam apartemen nya.

"Donghae hyung, kau sedang apa disini? bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Donghae tersenyum, ia tahu pertanyaan itu pasti terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Yesung hyung memiliki kunci apartemen mu. Seperti biasa, sifat nya itu membuat ku juga tak habis pikir."

Donghae memandangi Ryeowook dari atas hingga bawah yang hanya diam berdiri menatap lantai. Bukan tanpa alasana ia ada disana. Leeteuk dan Yesung sudah menceritakan keadaan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kepada nya. Tanpa di perintah oleh Yesung pun, Donghae pun sebenarnya langsung ingin menemani Ryeowook. Ia tak bisa membiarkan dongsaeng yang ia sayangi itu sendirian.

"Kenapa berdiri disana?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kyuhyun, dia…." Ryeowook tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulut nya seolah terkunci oleh beban yang di alami nya.

"Kemarilah…" Donghae meraih tubuh Ryeowook, memegang tengkuk dongasaeng nya itu dan menarik nya ke dalam pelukan nya. "apa seberat itu beban mu,hum? Sesulit itukah berada di posisi mu dan Kyuhyun?" Sebisa mungkin Donghae memahami beban berat yang harus di tanggung kedua dongasaeng nya itu.

"Gwenchana, menangislah…" Donghae mempererat pelukan nya saat mendengar ryeowook mulai terisak. Tubuh Ryeowook sangat kecil di dalam pelukan nya. Tubuh Ryeowook seolah akan mudah rapuh jika Donghae melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Aku mencintai nya hyung, sungguh.. aku tak bermaksud berbuat jahat pada nya. Aku salah.. aku tahu itu.. tapi.."

"Sssst… tidak. ini semua bukan salah mu, tidak ada yang salah. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri mu…" Donghae berusaha menguatkan hati Ryeowook. Jika Ryeowook terus seperti ini, bisa dipastikan dia sendiri pun akan ikut menangis. Donghae menghujani kecupan kecil di wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih sama, masih dongsaeng kecil nya yang sering di memanjakan nya dulu. Tapi kali ini dia yang akan memanjakan Ryeowook. Menjaganya.

"Ayo sarapan, hyung sudah membuat kan sup untuk mu." Meski hanya sup, Donghae yakin itu bisa menambah semangat Ryeowook pagi ini. Karna itu ia membuatkan nya dalam jumlah banyak. Tapi Ryeowook menggeleng, menolak untuk mengisi perut nya.

"Aku tidak lapar…"

"Bagiamana bisa kau tidak lapar?! lihat lah.. kau itu kurus sekali!" Donghae menarik lengan lemah Ryeowook. Merasa yakin Ryeowook akan terus menolak jika tidak ia paksa. Donghae menduduk kan Ryeowook di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan, sedang ia duduk disamping nya.

"Makanlah yang banyak…"

"hyung juga…" Pinta Ryeowook. Ia tak betah makan seorang diri. Harus ada seseorang yang menemani nya. Jadi sudah dipastikan selama Kyuhyun tak ada, Ryeowook jarang sekali makan walau ia lapar dan jatuh sakit. Donghae lah yang merawat nya semalam tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook. Donghae menemukan Ryeowook tertidur di sofa denga wajah pucat. Suhu tubuh nya pun sangat tinggi.

"Suapi aku…" pinta Ryeowook lagi. Ia senang karna pagi ini ada seseorang yang menemani nya makan. Ryeowook tak merasa sendiri lagi.

"Kau itu manja sekali… tapi kau selalu terlihat lucu saat manja." Donghae menyuapi Ryeowook dengan sup yang di buat nya. Ryeowook terus tersenyum. Melihat Ryeowook tersenyum, walau ia tahu itu hanya sebuah senyum palsu, Donghae menyukai nya.

"Sekarang hyung tahu kenapa Kyuhyun menyukai mu, kau itu sangatt menggemaskan…" Donghae mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas.

"Hyung sakit…" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibir nya tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. "Sudah terelambat jika hyung menuyukai ku sekarang, aku sudah mencintai orang lain." Ryeowook menjulurkan lidah pada Donghae.

"Hyung tidak peduli.. Hyung mencintai mu, dan kau juga harus membalas cinta ku… Ryeowook-ah.. terima cintaku…" Donghae memasang wajah memelas menggoda Ryeowook.

"Hahaha… hyung kau aneh, jangan bercanda…" Ryeowook tertawa geli karna tingkah Donghae. Donghae suka mendengar tawa khas Ryeowook. Ia senang melihat wajah muram Ryeowook tadi berubah ceria. Dan itu semkain membuat nya semangat menggoda Ryeowook, mengajaknya bercanda. "Ayolah.. terima cinta hyung ini Ryeowook-ah…"

"Shireo! haha.." Ryeowook tertawa lepas. Sejenak ia bisa merasa santai dan melupakan masalah nya. Tidak masalah kan jika ia ingin sebentar saja merasa lepas dari semua nya. Bebas dari semua kesulitan nya yang seolah mencekik nya.

Tapi sepasang mata memandang Ryeowook dan Donghae tidak suka di balik pintu masuk. Hati nya meradang. Bagiamana bisa ia tertawa-tawa seperti itu, disaat ia punya masalah. Apa memang ini yang sebenarnya yang Ryeowook inginkan, pikir namja itu. Pemandangan itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan bagi namja berperwakan tinggi itu.

Sekarang ia tahu apa alasan Ryeowook mengusir nya. Bahkan malam itu pun Ryoeook tak mengejar nya. Ryeowook memang sengaja melakukan itu untuk menyingkirkan nya. Semua itu adalah pikiran-pikiran buruk yang entah dari mana datang nya di otak namja itu.

"Jadi memang ini kan yang sebenarnya yang kau inginkan Ryeowook-ah? Nyata-nya, kau bisa bahagia tanpa ku di sisi mu…" Namja itu mengepalkan tangan nya. Ia sengaja datang diam-diam pagi itu untuk melihat keadaan Ryeowook, takut jika namja itu merasa kesepian tanp nya. Tapi apa yang di lihat nya dan yang dipikirkan nya berbanding terbalik.

Namja itu memukulkan kepalan tangan nya pada tembok yang di depan nya dan membanting pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Pintu yang dibanting dengan kasar itu menimbulkan suara yang mengejutkan Ryeowook dan Donghae. Kedua nya terdiam untuk beberapa menit.

Dengan cepat Donghae bangkit dari duduk nya, berlari ke arah datang nya suara. Ia memicingkan mata melihat lorong apartemen. Sekilas ia sempat melihat punggung seseorang berjalan menjauhi apartemen Ryeowook. Ia mengernyitkan dahi menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Kyu…"

TBC

Note: Buat semua reader yang sudah sempatin baca ff ini, mian baru bisa update lagi di FFn. Sebenarnya aku lebih sering update ff di wp pribadi trmsuk FF LIS ini. Jadi kalau mau baca lanjutan LIS sempatin aja main ke blog ku ya di myendorphin/wp/com

Disana juga banyak FF buatan aku sendiri selain LIS. Mianhae udah ngilang dari ffn. Sempetin jejak ya, dan kalau sempet datang ke blog ku tadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak juga, sekalian kenalan di wp. Gomawoyo...^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : Lee Hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, and other

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

"Pergilah… Menjauhlah dari ku… Kembali lah ke waktu dimana kau belum bertemu dengan ku. Kembali lah ke waktu kau tak memiliki ku…"

Seorang namja berbisik pelan. Suara nya lirih hampir tak terdengar. Kalimat demi kalimat terlontar dari bibir nya, tanpa ia tahu apa yang sebenar nya dia ucapkan. Ia menutup mata nya yang mulai sembam karena tak pernah berhenti menangis. Perasaan kecewa dan luka yang dia rasakan semakin dalam menggerogoti hati nya. Terlebih lagi saat seseorang yang dia cintai, justru terlihat bahagia tanpa dia.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. apa hyung mengganggu?" Seorang namja bermata sipit datang dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang basah karena air mata. Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun berdiam diri dalam posisi seperti itu, duduk dengan melipat kedua kaki ke dada nya dan di jadikan penopang kepala nya.

"apa kau masih belum mau bicara?" Walau sebenar nya namja itu tak mau mengganggu Kyuhyun, tapi ia juga tak tahan jika melihat Kyuhyun tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun pada semua orang yang ada disana.

Namja itu akhir nya diam, hanya sibuk menghapus setiap air yang terus menetes dari sudut mata kyuhyun. "Hyung mengerti apa yang kau rasakan…"

Bohong!

Tak ada satu pun yang mengerti apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Itu lah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Luka nya hanya dia sendiri yang tahu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menunjuk kan reaksi apapun pada semua hal yang hyung nya lakukan untuk nya selama dia diam. Mereka terus bergantian menjaga Kyuhyun, menemani nya, mengajak nya bicara, atau apapun itu.

Yang Kyuhyun inginkan adalah bertemu Ryeowook. Tapi orang yang di harapkan kehadiran nya itu sama sekali tak pernah datang. Tak pernah mencari nya. Seolah kepergian nya itu adalah hal yang Ryeowook mau selama ini. Kebencian pada namja kecil itu merasuk ke dalam otak nya.

"Kalau yang kau pikir kan adalah kenapa Ryeowook tak datang, itu karena dia sakit." Ujar namja itu tiba-tiba, sekaan bisa membaca apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

Ryeowook sakit?

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening nya. Ia melirik lemah kepada hyung nya yang masih setia duduk di samping nya itu. Yesung. Selama beberapa hari ini, dia lah yang sibuk menemani Kyuhyun.

Itu aneh, karena seharus nya kan Yesung menemani Ryeowook, kalau Ryeowook benar-benar sakit. Dia pasti bohong lagi tentang sakit nya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tak mau mendengarkan kan, ia tak mau lagi percaya pada mereka yang mengatakan mereka peduli dan mengerti diri nya.

"Apa kau tak mencemaskan nya? Dia sakit Kyu…" Yesung sedikit menekan nada biacara nya agar Kyuhyun memperhatikan nya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap tak peduli, ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh dan telinga nya.

"Aku tak mau mendengarkan tentang dia lagi!"

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu? Cepat bangun, lalu temui Ryeowook!" Perintah seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke kamar itu. Bukan nya mendengarkan perintah namja yang paling tua di antara mereka semua itu, Kyuhyun justru semakin dalam menutup diri nya.

"Dengarkan Leeteuk hyung, Kyuhyun-ah…" Pinta Yesung. Yesung tak mau Leeteuk akan marah melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang juga tadi terus mengekor pada Leeteuk kini mendekati Kyuhyun, dan duduk di sampingn ya. Ia membelai rambut Kyuhyun penuh sayang.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari rambut nya. Ia tak ingin melakukan itu sebenarnya, tapi dia sudah muak dengan perhatian mereka itu. Di hanya ingin sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kau tak mau bertemu dengan nya?"

"Untuk apa? Melihat nya bersenang-senang dengan Donghae hyung?" Ketus Kyuhyun. Semua yang ada disana saling berpandangan heran.

"Kau tahu Donghae ada disana?"

"Ne, tentu saja! aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri kalau mereka sedang tertawa bahagia. Jadi aku tidak percaya dengan cerita kalian kalau Ryeowook sakit. Dia baik-baik saja disana!"

"Ryeowook benar-benar sakit Kyuhyun-ah. Dia terus mencari mu, hingga dia jadi jatuh sakit." Jelas Sungmin dengan lembut, berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kalau dia sakit, kenapa dia malah meminta Donghae yang menemaninya… Sekarang aku yakin kalau memang Donghae hyung yang dibutuhkan Ryeowook, bukan aku!"

"Apa maksud kata-kata mu itu? Jangan katakan kalau kau cemburu pada Donghae!" Leeteuk yang mulai kesal menautkan kedua alis nya heran, tak habis pikir dengan semua ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar tak masuk akal itu.

Apa selama ini dia salah, beranggapan kalau Kyuhyun sudah lebih dewasa?

Kenapa jalan pikiran nya masih seperti anak kecil dan berpikiran sempit seperti itu. Mata nya menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih betah duduk bersandar di tempat tidur.

Yesung berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah Leeteuk, takut kalau mantan Leader mereka itu semakin tak terkendali.

"Aku tidak.. tidak cemburu! Tapi aku benarkan? Ryeowook sama sekali tak membutuhkan ku, yang dia butuhkan orang lain. Kalau dia membutuhkan ku, sudah pasti dia meminta ku pulang dan menemani nya, bukan meminta Donghae hyung!"

"Jadi kau berpikir Ryeowook lebih baik sendiri di saat dia sakit? Apa kau suka kalau dia sendirian?!" Leeteuk semakin tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun.

Dia bisa mengerti jika Kyuhyun marah pada Ryeowook karena kejadian saat dia mabuk malam itu. Tapi ini, Kyuhyun mengatakan hal-hal omong kosong hanya karena dia cemburu pada Donghae. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Bagaimana bisa dia cemburu pada Donghae?

"Hyung lah yang meminta Donghae disana. Menemani Ryeowook." Yesung angkat bicara, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tetap diam melihat Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun masih terus perang argument.

Kyuhyun mendongak melihat Yesung, mencari kebenaran dari ucapan nya. Dia juga melirik Sungmin yang diam disamping nya dan mendapati Sungmin mengangguk. Membenarkan kata-kata Yesung. "Kami semua yang meminta Donghae menemani Ryeowook. Kami sangat mengkhawatir kan nya. Tak ada yang bisa menjaga Ryeowook lebih baik selain Donghae, disaat kami harus menemani mu Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala nya.

Menyesal? Mungkin.

Ada sedikit kekhawatiran muncul di benak nya akan keadaan Ryeowook disana. Selama ini dia terus berpikiran negatif tentang kedekatan Donghae dan Ryeowook. Terlebih saat melihat kemarin Ryeowook tersenyum dan tertawa lepas pada Donghae. Tidak seperti saat bersama nya. Hati nya terasa miris. Bahkan Donghae bisa membuat Ryeowook terlihat bahagia.

Mungkin, memang benar, hanya bersama Donghae, Ryeowook akan merasa senang.

Dia masih tidak mengerti juga rupa nya.

"Tidak peduli seperti apa hubungan Ryeowook dan Donghae hyung, tidak peduli Donghae hyung sudah menikah apa tidak, Ryeowook hanya bahagia bersama Donghae. Bukan dengan ku…! Aku tak mau lagi bertemu dengan nya!"

Ketiga hyung Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada ucapan nya. Dia masih saja keras kepala.

"Kyuhyun-ah… apa maksud kata-kata mu?" Sungmin menguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun. Reaksi Yesung dan Leeteuk pun tak jauh berbeda. Mereka menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi Leeteuk, ia merasa tak pernah mengajarkan Kyuhyun menjadi pembangkang seperti sekarang.

"Terserah kau saja! Mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka! Kau harus kembali ke apartemen mu dan Ryeowook. Temui dia! Selesaikan semua masalah mu dengan dia.. hyung tidak akan peduli lagi! Dan besok, hyung tak ingin melihat mu ada di rumah ini lagi!"

Leeteuk memutar tubuh nya, memilih keluar dari kamar yang suasana nya mulai tak karuan itu. Tapi ia tak menerusakan langkah nya saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau mengusirku hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Hati nya terasa seperti baru saja di sobek. Perih dan sakit karena lagi-lagi di campakkan. Sekarang oleh hyung nya sendiri. Hyung tempat nya bersandar. "Aku tak menyangka kau tega kepadaku. Ya.. aku tahu, kau selalu pilih kasih hyung… kau hanya memikirkan tentang Ryeowook, perasaan nya. Bukan perasaanku.."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku pilih kasih?!" Leeteuk sudah tak bisa lagi menahan emosi nya. Jika bukan karena tubuh nya di rangkul oleh Yesung, mungkin saat ini dia sudah mendaratkan pukulan kepada Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng yang dia sayangi tapi telah mengecewakan nya sedimikian rupa.

"Jika aku tak menyayangi mu. Memikirkan perasaan mu, aku tidak akan mau ikut pusing seperti ini!"

"Memang kenyataan nya begitu!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah bicara.

"Kau…!"

"Hyung, tenanglah…" Yesung menenangkan Leeteuk. Dia mendorong tubuh Leeteuk ke luar dari kamar itu, tidak mau ada hal buruk lagi yang akan terjadi. Dia pun memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk mengatasi kelakuan Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang sudah membawa Leeteuk keluar kamar itu, kini tengah membuat kan minuman untuk Leeteuk. Leeteuk sendiri sudah beranjak ke ruang kerja nya dimana dulu ia pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan Ryeowook. Dia duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja nya. Ia memijit pelipis mata nya karena pusing.

Hal yang tak ia inginkan terjadi.

Seharus nya dulu ia memaksa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tinggal di rumah nya, mengawasi mereka agar peristiwa ini tak terjadi.

"Hyung… kau tak seharus nya berkata seperti itu pada Kyuhyun." Yesung yang baru kembali dari dapur duduk di depan Leeteuk, mengulurkan tangan nya, memberikan gelas minuman kepada Leeteuk. "Tolong lah.. maklumi semua ucapan Kyuhyun, dia begitu karena dia sedang sakit, merasa sendiri, merasa tak diinginkan.."

Leeteuk menghela nafas seraya menatap Yesung, meminum habis minuman nya dalam satu tegukan. Yesung benar, ia menyesali diri karena tak bisa menahan emosi nya. Dia merasa gagal menjadi hyung yang baik. Dengan bertingkah seperti tadi, tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, apa beda nya dia dengan Kyuhyun?

Sama-sama bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau hyung sudah tenang, bicaralah dengan nya lagi. Aku akan menemui Kyuhyun dulu, kasihan jika Sungmin sendirian yang menghadapi anak nakal itu…" Yesung tersenyum lalu bergegas ke kamar Kyuhyun. Tak lupa ia juga membawa makanan yang sudah di siapkan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun sejam yang lalu.

Leeteuk kembali berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran nya. Sungguh ia merasa kasihan mengingat masalah yang menimpa kedua dongsaeng nya itu. Dia menyesal karena tak bisa membantu mereka keluar dari masalah ini. Masalah yang terlalu pelik menurut nya.

Leeteuk tidak tahu harus membantu mereka dengan cara apa selain melindungi mereka.

"Hah… kalian selalu saja membuatku sakit kepala." Leeteuk menggerutu kesal. Ditegak kan tubuh nya berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Dan gerutuan itu selalu keluar dari mulut nya hingga ia mencapai kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup. "Apa tidak bisa membiarkan hyung hidup sedikit lebih tenang?"

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Leeteuk saat memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Ya salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah besar nya, yang memang di sediakan sebagai tempat dongsaeng nya menginap.

"Aku tidak yakin hyung, dia baru saja memejamkan mata nya." Ujar Sungmin. Tangan nya bergerak cepat membereskan peralatan makan yang ia gunakan untuk menyuapai Kyuhyun. Malam itu Kyuhyun benar-benar manja layak nya anak kecil.

Itu lebih baik, daripada melihat Kyuhyun kemarin yang tidak mau menyentuh makanan nya sedikit pun. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dan mendesah pelan. Betapa dia menyayangi namja yang sedang tertidur itu. Di lirik nya Leeteuk yang juga sama memandangi Kyuhyun dengan wajah lelah nya.

Jika dia memiliki perasaan sayang sebesar itu pada Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan Leeteuk, terutam Ryeowook. Pasti Ryeowook memiliki perasaan yang jauh lebih dalam pada Kyuhyun. Sayang Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat itu. Sungmin tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan Leeteuk.

"Hyung, jangan kau masukkan hati kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi, dia hanya sedang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Leeteuk mengangguk. Sungmin kembali melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kau beruntung Kyu, tidak akan ada yang bisa betah lama-lama memarahi mu, batin Sungmin.

"Kau istrihat lah dulu Sungmin-ah.. kau pasti lelah seharian menangani anak ini." Leeteuk menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin. "Aku yang akan menemani nya tidur malam ini."

Setelah Sungmin pergi, Leeteuk mendudukkan diri nya di samping Kyuhyun. Tangan nya terangkat dan menyentuh kening Kyuhyun, mengusap nya pelan. "Kyuhyun-ah.. mianhae. Maafkan hyung…"

Kyuhyun yang seperti nya masih tersadar, perlahan bergerak memeluk kedua kaki Leeteuk yang terlentang. Leeteuk tersenyum mengetahui Kyuhyun belum benar-benar tertidur. Di hapus nya jejak air mata di sudut mata Kyuhyun, Leeteuk tahu Kyuhyun sedang menangis dalam diam. Betapa lemah nya Kyuhyun di hadapan nya sekarang, menahan sakit nya sendirian.

"Hyung, mencintai mu Kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan hyung yang terlalu keras pada mu… pasti berat berada di posisi mu sekarang kan? Tapi, tenanglah, hyung akan selalu disini, mendampingi mu…"

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawah nya yang bergetar pelan, berusaha menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibir nya. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran tangan nya di kaki Leeteuk, dan menjadikan paha Leeteuk sebagai bantalan. Menenggelamkan wajah nya dalam pelukan nya dan terisak disana.

"Ne hyung…. ah, Ryeowookie? Dia sudah tidur sekarang."

"…"

"Uhmm… panas badan nya sudah turun. Hyung tenang saja."

"…"

Donghae mematikan ponsel nya, mengakhiri percakapan nya dengan Yesung. Di depan nya Ryeowook telah tertidur dengan tenang. Beberapa hari ini dia sibuk menjaga Ryeowook yang tengah sakit.

"Kau tahu Ryeowook-ah. Ada hal lucu yang harus kau tahu. Kyuhyun, dia cemburu pada hyung. Ahh.. anak itu, bisa-bisa nya berpikir seperti itu…" Donghae membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ryeowook sambil sesekali memainkan rambut di sekitar kening Ryeowook.

"Jika dia masih bersikap tidak baik pada mu, tidak bisa menjaga mu, dan selalu cemburuan seperti ini… hyung akan benar-benar merebut mu dari dia…" Canda Donghae sembari tersenyum. Candaan yang mungkin akan dianggap serius lagi oleh Kyuhyun. Donghae menidurkan diri nya di samping Ryeowook. Seperti malam-malam kemarin, Donghae akan menemani Ryeowook tidur malam ini.

—

Keesokan pagi nya, Donghae terbangun atau lebih tepat nya terpaksa bangun karena cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook menerpa langsung ke mata nya. Butuh waktu lama bagi Donghae mennyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan itu. Ia mengucek pelan mata nya karena masih mengantuk.

Donghae melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan Ryeowook sudah tidak ada lagi di samping nya.

"Dia pasti sudah bangun.." Tebak Donghae. Dengan gerakan cepat Donghae bangun dan membereskan tempat tidur yang berantakan itu. Setelah nya ia langsung ke ruangan tengah untuk mencari Ryeowook, hingga akhirnya ia menumukan Ryeowook yang tengah mencuci piring bekas makan nya dan Ryeowook semalam.

"Ya..! Apa yang kau kerjakan. Kau itu masih sakit… istirahat sana." Donghae yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Ryeowook, mendorong pelan tubuh Ryeowook untuk menghentikan aktivitas yang ia kerjakan sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai hyung…" Ryeowok bersikeras melnjutkan acara mencucinya. "Hyung makan saja… itu sudah kusiapkan…"

Donghae menolehkan kepala nya melihat meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai makanan untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. "Kau bangun jam berapa, sampai bisa menyiapkan makanan sebanyak ini?"

"Aku bangun terlalu pagi tadi hyung… badan ku sakit kalau diam terus, jadi aku masak saja, hehe…" Jelas Ryeowook tetap tak meninggalkan pekerjaan nya.

"Humm…kau itu. Seharus nya istirahat dulu, kalau kau sakit lagi bagaimana?" Donghae menekankan telapak tangan nya di kening Ryeowook, mencari tahu suhu tubuh Ryeowook pagi ini.

"Aku sudah sembuh hyung… tenang saja." Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Hyung… apa noona tidak mencari mu, dia pasti merindukan mu, sudah beberapa hari kan kau menginap disini."

Donghae memutar bola mata dan mengangkat kepalanya, seolah sedang berpikir sesuatu. "Aku merindukan nya… tapi mengurusmu jauh lebih penting. Apa kau merindukan Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, dia langsung bergetar. Ya, dia merindukan Kyuhyun nya, namja yang selama ini selalu merepotkn nya itu. Air mata nya jatuh tepat di atas tangan nya.

Kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah menghubungi nya? Tak pernah sekali pun menelpon nya.

Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?

Bayangan kejadian malam itu teringat lagi di otak Ryeowook, semua kata-kata kasar nya yang ia ucapkan pada Kyuhyun, pertengkaran nya. Semuanya, menggoreskan luka dia hati Ryeowook. Dia merasa bersalah karena bersikap tak baik pada Kyuhyun.

"Ssst…uljima. Jangan menangis lagi Ryeowook-ah.. Nanti, dia pasti pulang, euhmm?" Donghae merangkul bahu Ryeowook, memberi kekuatan pada dongsaeng nya itu.

Ryeowook yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas nya, kini pun duduk di dekat Donghae, menyantap sarapan yang ia hidangkan. Lagi-lagi, masakan kesukaan Kyuhyun yang ada di meja itu. Tak disengaja Ryeowook memasak makanan itu, berharap Kyuhyun juga bisa menikmati masakan itu hari ini.

Ya seandai nya saja Kyuhyun mau pulang hari ini, walau Ryeowook yakin itu tidak mungkin.

Donghae yang tak tahan karena Ryeowook terus diam, mulai berulah lagi. Dia memang paling tak bisa duduk diam tanpa menjahili orang lain. Donghae mengambil sumpit dan mangkuk yang ada di tangan Ryeowook dan menyuapai Ryeowook secara paksa.

"Ya…! hyung, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Apanya, daritadi kau itu cuma memandangi nasi itu, ayo cepat makan! Aaaa… Aaa…!" Paksa Donghae sambil menyodorkan nasi ke mulut Ryeowook.

"Hyung… aakkm…" Suapan itu berhasil membungkam mulut Ryeowook yang ingin membantah hyung nya itu. Suapan demi suapan berhasil Daonghae masukan ke mulut Ryeowook. Dan ini sudah mangkuk nasi kedua yang Donghae berikan. Ryeowook awal nya menolak makan sebanyak itu, tapi Donghae tetap memaksa.

Aktivitas Donghae menyuapi Ryeowook berhenti ketika bel apartemen berbunyi tiba-tiba. Kedua nya saling berpandangan heran.

Sepagi ini sudah ada tamu?

Mungkin itu Kyuhyun! pikir Ryeowook senang. Tapi kenapa dada nya justru berdebar tak karuan? Perasaan tidak enak muncul di hati nya.

Ryeowook tak bergerak dari duduk nya, hingga Donghae yang memutuskan untuk membuka pintu. Setengah berlari ia berjalan untuk mencapai pintu depan. Ryeowook diam tak menersukan makan nya, memilih mencuri dengar dengan percakapan Donghae dengan tamu nya yang baru saja datang.

"Anyeong haseyo. Abeoji, Eomoni."

"Donghae-ya… kau disini?" Terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah depan. Suara yang sangat di kenal Ryeowook. Mendengar suara khas wanita itu tubuh Ryeowook bangkit seketika dan berjalan ke depan menemui tamu nya itu.

"Ne, Eomma… aku, semalam menginap disini." Donghae berbicara seformal mungkin seraya mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Pria yang datang bersama wanita paruh baya itu juga tersenyum pada nya.

"Sudah lama sekali rasa nya tidak bertemu dengan mu Donghae-ya…" Sapa pria itu.

"Ne, Abeoji, terakhir bertemu itu saat aku menikah, dan saat itu juga kalian terlalu cepat pulang."

"Appa… Eomma…" Ryeowook yang baru saja datang langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Eomma nya setelah yakin siapa wanita itu. Ia bergantian merangkul Eomma dan Appa nya. Meskipun saat merangkul Appa nya, ia masih merasa sedikit canggung, mengingat kejadian saat terkahir mereka bertemu.

"Ryeowook-ah… kau pucat, apa kau sakit?" Wanita yang dipanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan Eomma itu menengkupkan kedua tangann nya di kedua sisi wajah Ryeowook, mengusap nya pelan

"Ani, Eomma.. aku hanya sedikit lelah." Bohong Ryeowook tak ingin Eomma nya khawatir.

"Kau jangan terlalu memforsir diri mu, banyak-banyak lah istrihat, ah..Kyuhyun, Eomma tidak melihat nya." Eomma Ryeowook memutarkan kepala, menjelajahi ruangan di apartemen Ryeowook dengan kedua mata sayu nya.

"Ya, dimana anak itu?" Tanya sang Appa dengan nada yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Ryeowook berdenyut sakit.

"Dia, dia tidak Appa…"

"Baguslah kalau anak itu tak ada…" Appa Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki nya ke dalam apartemen, menuju ruangan tengah. Ekpresi wajah Ryeowook yang awal nya senang berubah muram. Donghae yang menyadari nya menepuk punggung Ryeowook.

"Ada hal yang ingin Appa, bicarakan dengan mu…" Lanjut sang Appa.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu Eomma, Appa…" Donghae yang merasa tidak berhak ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga Ryeowook memohon diri untuk pergi. Namun Eomma Ryeowook mengapit tangan Donghae, menahan nya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Tidak perlu Donghae-ya.. tetap lah disini."

"Apa yang ingin Appa bicarakan?" Ryeowook memberanikan diri bertanya terlebih dulu. Apa ini jawaban dari perasaan nya tak karuan tadi. Perasaan janggal yang memenuhi ruang hati nya?

"Ini tentang mu… apa kau ingat dengan Kim Eun Hwa?"

"Kim Eun Hwa ?"

"Ya, Noona mu, yang dulu sering menjaga mu waktu kau kecil, apa kau mengingatnya?" Tuan Kim menatap lurus mata Ryeowook, yakin Ryeowook masih mengenal nama yeoja yang baru di sebut nya tadi. "Appa ingin menjodohkan mu dengan nya…"

"Mwo? menjodohkan ku dengan nya? ap.. apa maksud nya itu?"

"Wae? Apa yang kau tak mengerti? Apa kau ingin terus begini? Sudah saat nya kau menikah, semua hyung mu sudah menikah. Lihat lah Donghae hyung mu itu…"

"Tapi Appa, aku.. aku tidak bisa?" Bagaikan baru saja tersambar petir, Ryeowook gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan sang Appa. Perjodohan lagi? Kenapa Appa nya selalu saja melakukan itu pada nya?

"Apa maksud mu mengatakan itu?"

"Appa… aku."

Ini bukan pertama kali nya Appa nya menjodohkan Ryeowook dengan yeoja yang dipih nya. "Dulu kau boleh menolak, karena kau kuanggap masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, tapi sekarang kau tidak boleh menolaknya. Sudah saat nya kau menikah…"

"Aku tidak bisa Appa… mengerti lah. lagipula, dia adalah noona ku…."

"Tak ada yang salah dengan itu! kalian tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali… dan umur kalian hanya terpaut dua tahun." Tukas tuan Kim.

"Tapi aku.. mencintai orang lain…" Ryeowook berkata lirih. Ia menutup mata berharap tadi ia tak mengatakan itu. Kata-kata yang mungkin akan memancing amarah Appa nya lagi. Tapi sayang kata-kata tu terlanjur keluar dari bibir kecil ny. Dan benara saja, wajah sang Appa berubah merah karena emosi yang tertahan.

"Jangan katakan kalau mencintai Kyuhyun! Sampai kapan kau di butakan cinta semu yang menjijikan itu…" Sentak nya.

"Yeobo.. tenang lah." Eomma Ryeowook berusaha menengakan suami nya sendiri, tak ingin lagi mekihat pertengkaran anak dan suami nya itu. Jangan sampai itu terjadi lagi. Ryeowook sendiri sudah tidak bisa menahan sakit nya.

Donghae yang juga masih ada di ruangan itu diam tak melakukan apapun, hanya bisa menyaksikan semua nya tanpa tahu harus bagaimana. Dilihat nya Ryeowook meremas kain celananya, meyalurkan amarah nya pada kepalan tangan nya.

Menjijikan?

Bagaimana bisa Appa nya tega mengatakan kata-kata itu di depan nya.

"Appa… kau boleh mengatakan itu menjijikkan, tapi aku.. aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Aku tulus mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan, kau tidak akan mau menikah dengan orang lain." Ryeowook menguatkan diri saat mengatakan itu. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa menguatkan diri nya selain perasaan cinta nya pada Kyuhyun yang mungkin sebagian orang menganggap itu salah.

Dan tentu saja salah satu dari orang itu adalah Appa nya sendiri.

"Kau.. kau sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan ku? Appa mu sendiri? TINGGALKAN DIA!"

"Jhwesonghamnida Appa, aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai nya…" Ryeowook menunduk lebih dalam, menyesal karena untuk kesekian kali membantah perintah Appa nya.

"Kau! Ackk…." Tuan Kim memegangi jantung nya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Perih ia rasakan di ulu hati nya. Merasa sakit melihat sikap pembangkakng yang ditunjukkan anak yang telah di besarkan nya itu.

"Yeobo…Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Appa…!" Ryeowook berteriak kaget bersamaan dengan sang eomma, berjalan mendekati pria tua itu. Tangan nya berusaha menggapai Appa nya yang tak bisa berdiri dengan baik dan hampir tejatuh itu. Tapi Appa nya menolak pegangan tangan Ryeowook dan menyentak nya kasar.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku tidak punya anak seperti mu!"

"Appa…?"

"Jangan panggil aku Appa mu lagi, kau bukan anak ku! Ackk…" Sentak Appa Ryeowook, menjauhkan diri nya dari anak yang seketika itu dibenci nya.

Kekecewaan yang dirasakan nya memudarkan perasaan sayang pada anak satu-satu nya itu. Tuan Kim mengatur nafas nya yang sesak karena sakit di sekitar dada nya. Ryeowook memandang nya tak percaya.

"Yeobo, berhentilah berbicara seperti itu.. Ryeowook anak mu, anak kita..!" Eomma Ryeowook mulai menangis, tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata saumi nya lagi. Seperti apapun Ryeowook, dia tetap lah anak nya. Ia tak tega melihat Ryeowook yang matanya sudah mulai basah.

Hati Ryeowook perih seolah baru saja tersayat benda tajam. Air mata nya jatuh karena penolakan dari Appa nya sendiri.

"Eomma, ayo kita bawa Abeoji ke rumah sakit. Ryeowook-ah… kau disini saja." Donghae yang tak kalah sigap tadi membantu Appa Ryeowook untuk berdiri dengan baik. Ia mengajak Appa Ryeowok berjalan keluar, berniat memabwa nya ke ruamah sakit. Donghae takut terjadi sesuatu yang lebih serius pada Appa Ryeowook itu.

"Ryeowook-ah… maafkan Appa mu, ne?" Eomma Ryeowook berjalan mengikuti Donghae dan suami nya dari belakang, setelah sebelum nya mengecup kening Ryeowook.

Dia ingin tetap disana, bersama Ryeowook. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendampingi suami nya. Ia meninggalkan anak nya sendirian di ruangan itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ryeowook masih berdiri mematung ketika semua nya pergi. Masih dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir.

"Kyuhyun-ah… kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Perintah Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan nya. Tergesa-gesa Leeteuk mencari kunci mobil nya dan memanggil Sungmin dan Yesung di kamar nya masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang bingung mengikuriny di belakang.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa ini hubungan nya dengan Ryeowook?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kecemasan mulai ia rasakan. Hari ini dia memang berniat bertemu dengan Ryeowook, menyelesaikan semua masalah di antara mereka. Tapi sejak pagi pun dia memiliki firasat tak baik.

Sungmin yang belum tahu apa yang terjadi kini tengah mengemudikan mobil Leeteuk, yang di dalam nya ada Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Yesung.

Sesampai nya di rumah sakit, Leeteuk langsung mencari keberadaan Donghae dan menanyakan tentang Appa Ryeowook. Setelah mengetahui kamar tempat tuan Kim di rawat, Leeteuk dan yang lain bergegas kesana.

"Hyung.. kau sudah datang?" Tampak dari jauh Donghae menyambut kedatangan mereka. Terlihat jelas raut panik di wajah Donghae.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini? Dimana Ryeowook?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir, di cari nya sosok Ryeowook tapi dia tak ada di manapun. Leeteuk dan yang lain menengok ke arah dalam tempat kamar Appa Ryeowook terbaring lemah di dalam nya. Hanya ada Eomma Ryeowook, seorang dokter yang terlihat tengah memeriksa keadaan tuan Kim.

Kecemasan tak hanya melanda perasaan Leeteuk tapi juga Kyuhyun. Ia sangat mencemaskan Ryeowook. Merasa aneh karena Ryeowook yang seharus nya sedang mendampingi Appa nya. "Hyung… ada apa ini? Kenapa Ryeowook tak kesini?"

"Dia, aku menyuruh nya untuk diam di apartemen" Jelas Donghae. Dia menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi di apartemen Ryeowook beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jadi ini semua gara-gara aku? gara-gara aku Abeoji seperti ini?" Kyuhyun yang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengar nya, terkulai lemas, lutut dan kaki nya seolah tak bisa menahan berat tubuh. Dada nya sakit.

Ryeowook.

Itu lah yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Ryeowook. Aku telpon ke apartemen juga tidak ada yang mengangkat…" Leeteuk berkali-kali menekan sebuah nomer di ponsel nya, mencoba menelpon Ryeowook. Dia juga ikut mencemaskan keadaan Ryeowook yang pasti tengah terpukul.

"Kemana anak itu? Hyung aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan nya…" Sungmin pun tak bisa menutupi kecemasan nya. Dari tangannya keluar keringat dingin.

"Kyuhyun-ah… pergilah ke tempat ini. Aku yakin Ryeowook pergi kesana." Yesung menuliskan sebuah tempat pada lembaran kertas. yakin Ryeowook akan kesana jika dalam keadaan yang seperti itu.

"Dimana ini hyung?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Cepatlah pergi…!"

Ryeowook memacu mobil nya dengan sangat cepat. Dia tidak harus harus pergi kemana, yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin berlari dari semuanya, bersembunyi dan melindungi diri dari masalah yang menimpanya sekarang. Tak ada jalan keluar yang dia tahu selain itu.

Di tengah pelarian nya yang sepertinya tak ada ujung nya itu, Ryeowook memberhentikan laju mobil nya di pinggir jalan yang tak banyak di lalui kendaraan lain itu. Menangis disana. Menumpahkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di hati nya. Amarah nya, sedih nya, dan sakit yang ia membebani nya berkumpul menjadi satu dan tumpah menjadi butiran air mata yang henti nya keluar dari mata nya.

Hal pedih apalagi yang akan terjadi sekarang?

Belum lagi selesai permasalahan nya dengan Kyuhyun, kini muncul lagi permassalahn baru yang lebih meyakitkan hati nya.

Siapa yang tidak akan merasa hancur ketika kau tidak lagi di akui sebagai anak dari orang tua mu sendiri?

"Appa.. mianhae, Eomma…Eomma… mi..mianhae… aku memang anak yang tak berguna."

"Aku salah. Aku minta maaf… aku… AAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryeowook menangis sesengukan, tak bisa lagi menahan isakan demi isakan itu. Hati nya sungguh tak kuat menghadapi semua nya.

—–

"Tuhan, maafkan aku… jika aku begitu mencintai nya."

"Hingga aku tak bisa membedakan mana yang benar, atau pun salah."

"Yang aku tahu.. cintaku pada nya, itu adalah sebuah kebenaran, sebuah ketulusan yang pernah ada di hati ini.."

"Bukan kah… cinta kami ini, Kau yang memberikan nya…?"

"Bukankah Kau yang mempertemukan kami?

"Maafkan aku jika aku terus melakukan kesalahan… Appa, Eomma.. yang membuat kalian membenci ku… mianhae…"

"Tuhan, maafkan semua kesalahan yang kami lakukan… jangan salahkan dia, jangan hukum dia, hukum lah aku…"

"Aku yang bersalah…."

"Jangan Kau limpahkan semua pada nya…"

"Jika benar, neraka itu sungguh ada…. jangan biarkan neraka itu menyentuh kulit nya, seujung rambut pun, aku takkan rela…"

"Biarlah, aku yang menanggung semua dosa kami ini Tuhan, sungguh… aku memohon pada Mu."

Kata demi kata meluncur dengan indah nya diantara isak tangis namja itu. Ia duduk di barisan depan bangku di tempat itu, mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada nya. Namja itu menghadap ke pada Tuhan, meminta belas kasihan Nya, mengakui semua dosa dan kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Butiran air mata mengalir deras dari mata nya. Air mata yang ia harapkan bisa menghilangkan semua sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Jika air mata ini yang akan membuat nya bahagia, yang membuat mu tak kan menyalah kannya, untuk semua kesalahan yang kami lakukan, membebaskan nya dari hukuman mu… memadamkan api neraka untuk nya, aku, dengan senang hati menangis setiap detik untuk nya…"

"Tuhan.. maafkan aku."

"Aku takkan berani meminta sebuah kebahagian untukku, aku tak pantas menerima nya. Namun berikan semua itu pada nya, berikan dia cinta dan kebahagiaan, aku memohon pada Mu…"

"Seberapa besar cinta ku pada nya, kau pun tahu bukan?"

"Aku mencintai nya…. Mianhae…."

Sepasang mata menatap nya sayu dari arah pintu masuk utama tempat itu. Mendengar setiap doa namja itu pun tak ayal ia ikut menangis, doa tulus namja yang begitu ia cintai. Doa tulus dari namja yang ternyat begitu mencintai nya.

"Ryeowook ah…" Panggil nya.

Perlahan Ryeowook yang duduk sambil menutup mata di depan altar gereja itu menolehkan kepala nya ke arah belakang. Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana, di belakang nya, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kyuhyun-ah…Kau kah itu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia. Setelah sekian lama akhir nya dia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang di rindukan nya. Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan, meminta Kyuhyun mendekati nya. Sudah terlalu lama ia berdiri sendiri. Menghadapi semua nya sendiri. Ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun sebagai penguat hati nya yang akan rapuh.

Kyuhyun pun tak dapat menahan haru karena bisa melihat Ryeowook lagi. Ia berjalan cepat melewati setiap bangku agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook.

"Mianhae… telah meragukan mu selama ini.. Saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan bibir bergetar ketika Ryeowook sudah berada di depan nya.

"Nado saranghae…Kyu…" Isakan Ryeowook semakin jelas terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi melihat Ryeowook dalam keadan tertekan seperti itu. Diraih nya tengkuk Ryeowook, menanamkan ciuman di bibir kecil Ryeowook untuk menangkan nya.

Ciuman yang dalam, ciuman tanpa nafsu selain cinta dan kerinduan yang terpendam. Seberapa pun sakit nya cinta, bukankah dia akan selalu membawa mu kembali pada orang yang kau cintai. Kedua nya melepas tautan bibir mereka dan saling memeluk berharap tak ada lagi yang meisahkan mereka.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : Lee Hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, and other

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

* * *

Malam mulai merambat naik di luar sana. Cahaya matahari berpendar untuk terakhir kali nya hari ini, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Warna merah keekasan terpantul di setiap pilar gereja yang berdiri kokoh. Gereja diman Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kembali di pertemukan.

Kedua nya masih berdiam diri disana, duduk berdampingan dan saling menggengam tangan mereka satu sama lain. Tak ingin terpisah kan lagi.

Kyuhyun tak lepas menatap Ryeowook dan tersenyum manis pada nya.

"Apa? jangan melihatku seperti itu.." Ryeowook merasa tak nyaman Kyuhyun terus menatap nya begitu. Kyuhyun malah terkikik melihat ekspresi terganggu yang di tunjukkan Ryeowook.

Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Kyuhyun kembali melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Ryeowook. Memeluk nya erat. "Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan mu lagi."

"Karena itu, jangan pergi lagi…"

"Kau yang membuat ku pergi!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir yang langsung di beri hadiah jitakan keras di kepalanya dari Ryeowook. "Aaaww!Appo…aish, kau tidak bisa ya tidak menjitakku?"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun kasar.

"Kau yang memulai nya, jangan salahkan aku kalau malam itu aku mengusirmu!" Sungut Ryeowook. Tanduk di kepalanya sudah mau keluar lagi setiap Kyuhyun cari perkara dengan nya.

Kyuhyun memajukan sedikit bibirnya karena kesal sambil mengelus bagian di kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari Ryeowook. Meskipun kecil tenaga nya selalu lebih kuat dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa! jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Sentak Ryeowook karena tatapan Kyuhyun pada nya.

"Seharusnya kau senang aku kembali… bukannya mem_-bully_ ku!"

"Sekarang kau mau menyalahkanku?!"

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku takkan minta maaf kalau aku tidak salah…!" Ryeowook mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun bersiap menjitak atau memukul Ryeowook, ya walau mungkin tidak akan sekeras jitakan Ryeowook tadi. Tapi ia menghentikan niat dan menurunkan tangan nya yang sudah bersiap memukul Ryeowook ketika melihat tatapan sendu Ryeowook ke depan altar. "Wae?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak bertengkar di tempat ini…"

"Ehm, memang tidak seharusnya kita bertengkar lagi, apalagi karena kita baru saja bertemu…" Kyuhyun membenarkan perkataan Ryeowook dan kembali merangkul nya.

"Saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Ryeowook.

"Jeongmalyo?" Ryeowook memasang wajah ragu, seolah tak percaya.

"Kau tak percaya?!"

"uhhm, begitulah…" Jawab Ryeowook asal sengaja menjahili Kyuhyun. Hal yang sudah beberapa hari terkahir ini tak bisa dilakukannya. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya, terganga karena kata-kata Ryeowook itu.

"Aish… apa kecemburuanku selama ini bukan bukti kalau aku mencintaimu? apa aku yang sedang berada di hadapanmu sekarang bukan bukti aku mencintaimu?"

"Kau terlalu sering cemburu Kyu… bukan hanya padaku, pada semua orang. Jadi mana bisa itu dijadiak butkti kau mencintaiku…" Ryeowook menggunakan jarinya, menghitung pada siapa saja Kyuhyun sering bersikap cemburu dan mengatakan semua orang adalah miliknya.

"Jika Sungmin hyung mengacuhkanmu, dan memperhatikan yang lain, kau cemburu! saat Teuki hyung lebih menyayangiku, kau juga cemburu, kau cemburu pada semua orang!"

"Aishh..kau itu. Yang seperti itu masa harus aku jelaskan?" Kyuhyun berdesis kesal. "Sudah jelas kan, itu semua karena aku mencintai kalian, dan kalian adalah milikku!"

"Lihatkan, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya… kau mencintai semua nya. Bukan hanya aku yakin, kau mencariku juga karena di paksa hyungdeul yang lain."

"Tak ada yang memaksaku, aku memang inign mencarimu, karena mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"Kemana kau saat aku sakit…?" Sentak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun terdiam, merasa tertohok dengan sindiran Ryeowook tadi. Dia memang tak ada di sisi Ryeowook saat namja itu sakit kerana memikirkannya. Tapi itu kan karena dia sedang marah. Intinya Kyuhyun merasa tak bersalah.

"Aish… itu karena aku sedang marah padamu, kau tak mengerti juga?"

Kali ini Ryeowook yang diam, memori otaknya memutar lagi malam saat ia dan Kyuhyun bertengkar.

"Aku marah, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku cemburu, karena aku mencintaimu. Dan aku disini juga karena mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook ke dadanya, menggengamnya kuat.

"Mungkin, aku kekanakan, atau apa. Tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku malam itu. Ada saat dimana aku lelah dan ingin berlari dari semuanya. Tapi itu semua karena aku takut menghadapi kenyataan, menghadapi perpisahan denganmu. Karena itu, aku pergi…" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mianhae… sudah membuatmu terluka karena sikapku malam itu." Ryeowook mendekatkan diri nya pada Kyuhyun. Tulus meminta maaf. Sikap buruk nya pada Kyuhyun ia sadari juga sebagai alasan Kyuhyun pergi malam itu. Dan Ryeowook menyesalinya.

"Terkadang, aku juga lelah Kyu… dan ingin menyerah. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan. Semua yang kulakukan berubah menjadi sebuah kesalahan seketika itu juga." Ryeowook menatap ke depan dengan mata berair. Rasa sakit, beban yang mencekiknya selama ini muncul lagi.

Kyuhyun juga tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Ryeowook.

Bukankah hatinya dan hati Ryeowook sudah menjadi satu. Jika Ryeowook sakit, dia juga merasakannya. Walau ia sedikit terlambat mengerti beban yang di rasakan oleh Ryeowook.

"Apa kita harus bersikap egois dan tak memperdulikan semua orang yang menentang kita untuk bisa bersama? Appa, Eomma. Keluargamu…? itu berat Kyu, aku tidak bisa…."

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, membuang nya lagi seakan itu bisa mengurangi sesak nya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang menunduk. Kembali Ryeowook merasa bersalah karena membuat Kyuhyun mengetahui beban pikiran nya selama ini. Padahal selama ini ia sudah berusaha menghindarinya.

"Aku bersikap jahat padamu, menjauhimu. Aku tahu itu salah karena tak seharusnya aku seperti itu… Tapi itu aku lakukan karena aku tak ingin kau merasakan sakit itu, aku juga tak ingin kau mengetahui apa yang mengganggu pikiran ku, aku takut kau terbebani nanti. aku salah.. mianhae. Aku mencintaimu, jangan ragukan itu, jebal…"

Ryeowook menyentuhkan jari-jari nya pada wajah Kyuhyun, mengelus nya lembut seraya memainkan rambut di sekitar telinga Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini bodoh, tapi Ryeowook mencintai namja didepan nya itu.

"Sekarang hanya dengan mengingatmu, mengingat cinta ku padamu, aku berusaha untuk bisa lebih kuat dari hari-hari sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun mendongak melihat Ryeowook. Ia teringat lagi dengan doa yang mengalun indah dari bibir Ryeowook untuknya. Doa yang sangat manis yang pernah ia dengar dari seseorang untuk nya.

"Kau tahu Ryeowook-ah, akulah yang bodoh disini, selalu meragukanmu..tak bisa membaca sakit hati mu."

"Setiap tetes air matamu yang kau tumpahkan untuk itu, aku akan membalasnya dengan membahagiakan mu, tak akan pernah meragukan mu lagi. Dan mulai sekarang aku juga akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk memahami mu." Janji Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae… jeongmal saranghae Kyu…" Ryeowook mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya cepat. Kyuhyun senang karena Ryeowook mengucapkan kata-kata itu terlebih dulu.

"Nado saranghae…Ryeowook-ah."

"Jangan nakal lagi…" Ucap Ryeowook serius. Kyuhyun yang mau melawan pun hanya tertunduk pasrah. Tidak mau membuat Ryeowook marah lagi.

"Arasseo."

Ryeowook tersenyum puas karena Kyuhyun mulai menurut sekarang.

"Ayo pulang! sebentar lagi malam…." Ajak Kyuhyun, ia sudah berdiri tegak dan menarik satu tangan Ryeowook. Tapi Ryeowook menggeleng dan memberikannya tatapan memelas.

"Kita disini saja."

"Mwo? Kau ingin kita terkunci disini?"

"Aku tidak berani pulang Kyu…" Ryeowook menunuduk menatap lantai di bawah nya. Memori dimana Appa nya tak mengakui dirinya dan bagaimana Appa nya jatuh sakit kembali berputar.

"Kau tak ingin melihat nya?"

"Molla… aku ingin, tapi aku benar-benar takut Kyu… dia membenci ku."

"Ini semua gara-gara aku…"

Ryeowook kembali mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun lembut, menutupi keresahan hati nya. "Bukan salah mu Kyu…"

"Kalau kau tak ingin membuatku merasa bersalah, pulanglah denganku."

* * *

Donghae menghentakkan kakinya pelan ke lantai selagi duduk di lorong rumah sakit, di depan kamar tempat Appa dari Ryeowook di rawat. Kedua tangan nya mengatup di depan wajah nya. Sesekali ia melirik Leeteuk dan Yesung yang terus mondar-mandir di depan nya. Ryeowook sama sekali belum datang, itu membuat mereka cemas.

"Kemana mereka. Hyung… kau sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang duduk di samping nya. Sungmin sejak tadi menekan-nekan layar ponsel nya mencoba menelpon Ryeowook atau Kyuhyun. Tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Sungmin menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kalian pulanglah.. pasti kalian juga ingin istirahat." Eomma Ryeowook keluar dari kamar suami nya dan menghampiri Leeteuk, meminta mereka untuk pulang karena merasa merepotkan mereka.

"Gwenchana Eomma… kami akan menemani mu." Leeteuk memberikan senyum hangat untuk menyemangati wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kalian baik sekali, maafkan kami yang sudah merepotkan kalian berempat…"

"Aniya Eomma… kau dan Appa juga adalah orang tua kami semua. Bebanmu juga beban kami, terlebih lagi karena kami menyayangi Ryeowook." Yesung juga merangkul wanita yang sudah dianggap nya sama seperti eomma kandung nya.

"Gomawo…untuk semua kebaikan kalian." Eomma Ryeowook berujar lembut. Ada keharuan di antara kata-kata nya karena kebaikan. Keempat namja itu.

"Ryeowookkie! Kyuhyunnie…!" Sungmin berteriak senang saat melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan di lorong rumah sakit dan menghampiri mereka. Tanpa banyak kata Sungmin berlari menghampiri mereka dan merangkul Ryeowook dengan erat. Dongsaeng yang di khawatirkan nya setengah mati itu.

"Kau kemana saja? hyung mencemaskanmu.."

"Mianhae hyung…" Ryeowook membalas pelukan Sungmin di tubuh nya. Menutupi wajah sedih nya di balik bahu Sungmin. Yesung dan Donghae juga mendekati Ryeowook dan bergantian memeluk nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum senang atas perhatian ketiga hyung nya itu.

Sungguh dia merasa beruntung memiliki mereka semua. Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti ingin menangis langsung merangkul nya. "Anak pintar, kau berhasil membawa Ryeowook pulang dengan selamat…"

"Jika kau kembali melakukan kesalahan dan meninggalkan Ryeowook, hyung yang akan menghajarmu." Ancam Donghae dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Tapi itu justru membuat Ryeowook dan yang yang lain nya tertawa karena reaksi yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun karena ancaman Donghae itu. Wajah nya merengut kesal.

"Salahkan saja aku terus…!"

"Kau juga, Ryeowook-ah! berhenti membuat kami khawatir." Tambah Sungmin membungkam tawa Ryeowook.

"Ne, arraseo." Yesung mengacak-ngacak rambut Ryeowook yang merasa bersalah telah membuat semua orang khawatir.

"Ryeowook-ah…." Suara lembut itu terdengar di telinga Ryeowook. Ia memiringkan kepala melihat seseorang yang tengah mengembangkan tangan bersiap memberikan pelukan besara padanya.

"Eomma…." Lirih Ryeowook. "Eomaaa…!" Setengah berlari Ryeowook mendekati Eomma nya. Ryeowook menenggelamkan diri nya di dalam pelukan sang eomma setelah ia berdiri didepan nya. Ia menangis disana. Setidak nya ia masih punya Eomma yang akan selalu mendukung nya.

Wanita itu mengusap punggung Ryeowook berguncang karena menangis. "Gwencahana Ryeowook-ah.. menangislah…"

"Appa, dia membenciku, iya kan Eomma?"

"Aniya… dia tidak akan pernah membenci mu. Kau adalah hal yang paling di cintai nya didunia ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membenci mu…"

"Tapi itu yang di katakan nya…"

"Itu karena dia terlalu mencintaimu…percayalah."

Ryeowook semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada wanita yang selalu tulus mencintai nya itu. Pikiran nya melayang jauh mengingat Appa nya.

"Jika seisi dunia ini membenci mu. Eomma dan hyungdeul mu ini yang akan selalu melindungi mu…" Ucapan sang Eomma membuat Ryeowook mengangkat kepala nya melirik pada Leeteuk yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

Leeteuk yang berdiri di samping kedua nya, juga ikut mengusap punggung Ryeowook. Mata nya sudah basaha karena menahan haru.

Sungmin, Yesung dan Donghae melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu juga tak kuasa menahan tangis. Kyuhyun pun sama, namja itu menunduk karena merasa semua yang terjadi adalah karena diri nya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dan melihat Eomma Ryeowook juga mengulurkan tangan padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, menghapus air disudut mata nya dan berjalan menghampiri wanita yang masih memeluk Ryeowook itu, lalu ikut memeluk nya.

Leeteuk juga memeluk Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan eomma nya dari belakang diikuti Yesung, Sungmin, dan Donghae dalam satu pelukan besar. Pelukan hangat yang menenangkan semuanya. Terutam Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

* * *

"A-appa…"

"Appa…." Ryeowook memanggil-manggil Appa nya yang tengah tertidur. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kaki Appa nya. Perlahan sentuhan Ryeowook merambat tubuh bagian atas pria yang paling dicintai nya di dunia itu. Bagi Ryeowook, semarah apapun pria itu pada nya tak ada yang bisa menggantikan nya.

"Mianhae, appa…tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik untukmu." Ryeowook menggenggam jemari appa nya dan mengecup nya pelan. Setetes ari mata nya jatuh di telapak tangan pria paruh baya itu.

Ryeowook menekuk kakinya, bersimpuh disamping ranjang sang appa sambil tetap menggengam tangan nya.

"Appa…apa kau ingat, saat kecil aku pernah mencoba untuk kabur. Itu karena kau selalu memarahi ku untuk belajar, itu mengganggu Appa…" Ryeowook mulai terisak lagi, semua kenangan indah dengan appa nya muncul satu persatu. Ia menyandarkan kepalany di atas lengan sang appa.

"Saat kau mulai marah-marah di depan keluarga besar kita karena aku tak berhenti memakan semua bulgogi yang ada, kau tahu, betapa malu nya aku." Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya mengingat hari itu dan tertawa di sela isakan nya. "Tapi kau tak memperdulikannya…"

"Piano kecil yang kau berikan untuk itu, aku minta maaf appa, karena telah bersikap tidak baik, dan memaksamu membelikan nya untuk ku…"

"Hingga kini, detik ini… aku masih bisa mengingat dengan baik semua peristiwa yang kita lalui bersama… apa kau mengingatnya Appa?"

"Ingat lah hai-hari itu Appa, kau akan tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, tak bisa membencimu.." Ryeowook menggigit bibir nya, menahan getaran tubuhnya karena menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu appa… aku mohon. Jangan marah lagi." Namja itu terbata. "Maaf, aku belum bisa menjadi anak yang baik untukmu…"

* * *

Ryeowook menghapus kasar air mata di pelupuk matanya yang hampir jatuh. Ia berdiri masih dengan mata yang terus menatap lekat kepada pria yang tertidur dihadapan nya itu. Namja manis itu mendekatkan wajah pada sang appa, mencium kening Appa nya lama. Berusaha membuat Appa nya tahu betapa ia menyayangi nya.

Ketiga namja itu memperhatikan Ryeowook yang tengah duduk di depan sebuah cafe dari dalam mobil. Ryeowook menunggu seseorang yang telah lama tidak di temuinya, seorang yeoja yang akan dijodohkan dengan nya. Telapak tangan nya beradu tanda ia gugup.

Ryeowook tak sendiri pergi kesana, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae menemaninya walau mereka hanya berdiam diri di dalam mobil. Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak rela Ryeowook menemui yeoja itu memicingkan mata, terus mengawasi Ryeowook.

"Bagimana kalau Ryeowook akhirnya menyukai yeoja itu…" Lidah Donghae yang sudah gatal untuk bercanda mengeluarkan kalimat yang tidak disukai Kyuhyun. Dalam waktu semenit dia sudah di beri tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang duduk di depan di samping Sungmin yang mengemudikan mobil itu.

"Pasti seru…!" Sungmin menyambut candaan Donghae.

"Yak! ige mwoya! kenapa kalian berkata seperti itu…?"

"Hyung… Ryeowook itu apa benar-benar sudah tidak menyukai yeoja, kasihan sekali hidupnya menyukai seorang namja evil.." Donghae memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Bisikan yang ia sengaja katakan dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk di dengar Kyuhyun.

"Uhmm…aku rasa, kalau yeoja itu cantik, Ryeowook masih menyukai nya…" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang mulai tersulut emosi. Kedua hyung nya itu terus saja menjadikan diri nya dan Ryeowook sebagai bahan candaan.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun memukul pintu mobil, meluapkan kesal nya disana. Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menjitak kedua hyung nya itu.

Sungmin dan Donghae malah terkikik karena kekesalan Kyuhyun itu lalu ber-_high five_ ria. Benar-benar hyung yang tak tahu situasi.

Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangan nya kearah lain, tak ingin melihat tingkah hyung nya itu.

Sungmin dan Donghae kembali memperhatikan Ryeowook di luar sana setelah puas menjahili Kyuhyun. Jujur saja mereka bingung kemana pergi nya si evil Kyuhyun, kenapa tak membalas mereka?

Meski senang bisa menjahili dongsaeng terkecil mereka, tapi tak mendapat balasan dari Kyuhyun itu sungguh tidak asyik.

"Apa itu yeoja nya…!" Donghae menunjuk ke arah luar. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk tangan Donghae. Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Seorang yeoja mendekati Ryeowook, membungkuk pada namja itu, bahkan setelah nya Ryeowook mempersilahkan yeoja itu duduk di depan nya. Kyuhyun mulai berdebar lagi melihat kejadian itu.

"Kenapa Ryeowook bersikap manis pada yeoja itu sih? aish…" Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak menggerutu.

"Yeoja itu manis juga…" Ucap Donghae asal tak berkedip menatap yeoja itu. Tapi pandangan nya teralihkan karena merasa seseorang menatapnya aneh. "Apa?"

"Kau sudah menikah hyung! ingat itu…" Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya membentka Donghae yang menurutnya sudah sanga menyebalkan. Kalau Donghae bukan hyung nya, mungkin sudah ia tendang keluar dari mobil.

"Aahh… iya, aku ingat."

"Aissh.. orang macam apa yang meninggalkan istri nya berhari-hari, sekarang malah melirik yeoja lain…" Sindir Kyuhyun dengan seringain di wajahnya yang berubah dan menampakkan mimik kesakitan. Donghae menjitak nya.

"Kau pikir aku disini karena siapa?!"

Kyuhyun mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya lagi. Kesal tak bisa membalas Donghae karena Sungmin melarang nya. "Jangan berisik, lebih baik perhatikan Ryeowook dan yeoja itu!"

Kyuhyun, dan yang lain kembali melihat ke tempat Ryeowook duduk. Namja itu terlibat perbincangan serius dengan yeoja di depan nya. Sesekali Ryeowook terlihat mengangguk kan kepala, tersenyum bahkan tertawa bersama yeoja itu. Dari jauh Kyuhyun dapat melihat yeoja itu menjulurkan tangan ke wajah Ryeowook.

Tanpa ragu Ryeowook menggengam tangan yeoja di pipi nya itu. Walau berada di tempat yang jauh dari tempat Ryeowook berada, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan panas dan sesak di dadanya melihat adegan itu.

"Ya! Apa-apaan dia itu! bisa-bisa nya bermesraan di depan ku!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil berusaha keluar tapi di tahan Sungmin. Sungmin menarik kerah bajunya.

"Bukan saat nya cemburu Kyuhyun-ah…!"

"Tapi dia itu,aish…" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengamuk dan memukul dashbor mobil, seolah itu bisa menghilangkan emosi nya. Donghae yang tak bisa menahan tawa karena tingkah Kyuhyun, kini tertawa lepas di kursi belakang. Menertwai wajah lucu Kyuhyun yang merah padam karena cemburu.

"Kekekeke… jadi seperti itu juga wajah mu saat cemburu padaku kemarin, haha…"

"Hyung!" Donghae diam beberapa menit saat menerima timpukan tisu yang di lemparkan Kyuhyun pada nya, tapi akhirnya tertawa lagi. "Hahaha…"

Mau tak mau Sungmin juga ikut tertawa.

"Tsk, aku keluar saja." Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari mobil sekarang.

"Kyu.. jangan keluar, haha…aigoo…" Sungmin tak mampu menahan Kyuhyun, sibuk memgang perutnya yang sakit karena tak berhenti tertawa. Begitu juga dengan Donghae. Tapi mereka akhirnya turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat. Tak sabar ingin menghampiri Ryeowook dan yeoja itu.

Entah apa yang mau di lakukan Kyuhyun, dia sudah terlanjur emosi sekarang.

Mungkin dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook adalah milik nya pada yeoja itu. Di depan umum? Baiklah dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Sayang, saat Kyuhyun sudah mendekati Ryeowook, yeoja itu berdiri dan membungkuk pada Ryeowook untuk terakhir kali. Ryeowook yang tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di belakang nya, kini menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun menatap nya tajam.

"Kyu…"

Suara lirih Ryeowook justru membalik keadaan. Kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi melihat wajah Ryeowook itu tertekuk murung.

"W-waeyo?"

"Ryeowook-ah gwenchanayo?" tanya ungmin yang juga sudah ada disana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung…hum.." Sekilas Ryeowook tersenyum, namun senyum itu kembali hilang. Ia berjalan melewati Kyuhyun, dan kedua hyung nya.

Ryeowook berjalan lunglai, satu masalah nya terpecahkan. Tapi.. dia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang sudah di lakukan nya itu benar. Ada banyak hal yang kembali merasuki pikiran nya.

"Ryeowook-ah…!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Ryeowook, dan berjalan dengan cepat untuk mengejar Ryeowook.  
Tapi Ryeowook sama seklai tak merspon panggilan nya."

"Ya..! Kim Ryeowook!" Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil menyamakan langkah dengan Ryeowook menarik bahu namja itu kasar agar mendapatkan perhatian nya." kau itu kenapa?"

Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook dari atas ke bawah, dan entah kenapa melihat tampang Ryeowook yang menyedihkan itu Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Jangan diam saja, ada apa? Ye-yeoja itu, dia bilang apa? dia menolak di jodohkan denganmu kan?"

Kyuhyun mendaratkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Ryeowook, tapi namja Ryeowook semakin diam. "Jangan begini… jika terj-.." Kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong. Ryeowook menutup bibir Kyuhyun dengan satu kecupan cepat lalu memeluk nya erat.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah…" Ryeowook tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang masih ternganga atas sikap namja chingunya itu. Senyum yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Jika benar tidak terjadi apa-apa…kenapa, kenapa kau menangis?" Setetes air yang Kyuhyun pastikan jatuh dari mata Ryeowook membasahi kain bajunya.

"Hanya biarkan aku memeluk mu seperti ini Kyu…" Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukan nya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain membalas pelukan Ryeowook dalam. Mereka diam di posisi mereka sekarang. Membiarkan waktu terus berlalu dan angin berhembus pelan meniup rambut mereka pelan.

Semua memori indah mereka, kenangan dari setiap peristiwa yang mereka lalui berputar di mata Ryeowook. Dia berusaha meneguhkan hati nya lagi hari ini.

Ryeowook sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Sangat.

Kyuhyun berusaha menkmati pelukan itu, walau terasa aneh. Dan seperti pelukan mereka yang terakhir dari seorang Ryeowook. "Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Heum…?"

"Saranghae…"

TBC.

NB: Mianhae telat lagi update disini...#bow. cerita nya tambah gaje aja,huhu... yg smpt baca, jangan lupa review nya, =)


	12. Chapter 12(Last Chapter)

Title: Love is Sweet

Author : Lee Hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, and other

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

* * *

_Let it begin,_

_Let's first love, and the last ..._

_from this heart_

_Become a part of life ..._

___**-LoveisSweet-**_

_Apa kau bisa menerima hidupku yang seperti ini?_

_Jangan pernah menyesal pada pilihanmu..._

___**-LoveisSweet-**_

_don't misjudge me!_

_Look through my eyes, you'll find something..._

_it's LOVE. For You only..._

___**-LoveisSweet-**_

_And you know what? LOVE IS SWEET!_

_**-LoveisSweet-**_

Flashback on

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ryeowook yang hendak keluar kamar bercorakkan serba putih mendengar suara sang appa memanggilnya. Dalam hitungan detik Ryeowook memutar tubuh dan kepalanya melihat sang appa yang sedang menatapnya dengan posisi terduduk di ranjangnya. Ryeowook mengulum senyum dan menyeka kasar air mata di pipi nya. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia karena appa nya sudah sadar sekarang.

"Berhenti disitu!" Suara lantang sang appa membekukan langkah kaki Ryeowook yang akan mendekatinya. Menyebabkan namja itu terdiam kikuk.

"Appa..."

"Bukan kah aku sudah bilang aku appa mu...?!"

Raut senang Ryeowook hilang seketika, kedua alisanya bertaut kecewa. Kenapa kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari mulut appa-nya? Ryeowook melekatkan pandangannya, tak ingin menyerah kali ini. Tak ingin kalah pada situasi. Tak mau pergi dari hadapan pria itu.

"Apa kau tak mendengar kata-kata ku sebelum nya Appa?" Ryeowook tersenyum getir menahan perasaan sakitnya. "Aku, tak kan pernah pergi lagi dari mu Appa. Tak peduli semarah apapun dirimu.. "

Ryeowook menyeret kaki-kakinya yang berat mendekati ranjang tempat Appa nya terduduk. Ryeowook dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan jengah Appa-nya, tatapan seseorang yang tak ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Semarah apapun kau padaku, kau tak bisa mengubah takdir itu appa, aku... tetap anak mu." Balas Ryeowook lagi dengan suara yang dipaksakan kuat.

"Apa ada seorang yang bisa disebut anak jika dia berani membangkang seperti mu, hah?!"

Ryeowook tak ingin menunduk, tapi suara keras sang appa nya, nyata nya mampu membuat tubuh nya bergetar lagi. Seumur hidupnya, Ryeowook tak pernah dibentak sekeras itu oleh appa nya. Sakit? Tentu saja.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata, berpikir apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar menghentikan amarah sang appa. Seorang anak pembangkang? Menjadi seperti itu, Ryeowook juga tak mau. Tapi apa ia akan dianggap selamanya sebagai anak durhaka hanya karena mempertahankan apa yang dia mau.

Baiklah. Orang tua tidak pernah mengerti bukan? Maka karena itu, Ryeowook lah yang mengubah keadaan. Dia mencoba untuk mengerti semua tindakan dan sikap appa nya?

Ia tersenyum lagi.

Dia tidak ingin lagi lari. "Appa...maafkan aku! Aku lah yang salah.. aku tahu itu. Tolong maafkan aku..."

"kau tahu, hanya satu hal yang bisa membuatku memaafkanmu. Tinggalkan dia, kembalilah jadi Ryeowook yang selalu mendengarkan apa kata Appa mu ini..."

"Appa... aku tidak bisa." Ryeowook menggertakkan gigi nya pelan, berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Kau mau membantah ku lagi?!" Gertak Appa Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, tatapannya melembut pada pria di depannya. "Appa... aku, takkan membantahmu. Tapi, meninggalkan dia juga tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Aku takkan memaksamu untuk mengerti kondisi ku, hanya... biarkan aku bersamanya appa.."

"Keluar!"

"Appa...jebal."

"Keluar...!" Teriak Appa Ryeowook lebih keras lagi. Emosinya semakin memuncak, ia menajamkan mata pada Ryeowook yang bahkan tak bergerak di hadapannya itu. Ryeowook mematung dengan mata berkaca menelan perih sendiri.

Sesulit inikah meluluhkan hati Appa nya sendiri?

Namja itu diam. Begitu juga dengan Appa nya yang tengah mengatur nafas nya karena amarah yang tak terkendali lagi. Keduanya seperti itu dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Hingga dengan tiba-tiba, Ryeowook melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan sang appa.

Dengan menelan semua rasa takutnya, Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan sang appa, berrdiri menggunakan kedua lututnya di depan pria yang membuatnya lahir di dunia ini.

Ryeowook yang kini bersimpuh di depan Appa nya, menjulurkan kedua tangan yang bergetar ke lantai, membungkukkan badannya hingga akhirnya bersujud di depan Appa nya. Ia menempelkan kepalanya dengan lantai pualam yang dingin.

"Jhwesonghamnida Appa... " Ucap Ryeowook masih dengan posisinya dan tubuh yang bergetar. Sudah bisa dipastikan namja itu menangis lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangun! Cepat bangun KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Ryeowook menolak. Ia menggelengkan kepala diantara tubuhnya yang berguncang. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang mampu Ryeowook ucapkan. Namja itu tengah terisak hebat sekarang. Apapun, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Appa nya tak marah lagi. "Aku...tak kan bangun Appa sebelum kau bisa memaafkanku."

Pria tua itu menatap nanar putera satu-satu nya itu. Ia diam melihat anak yang disayanginya itu melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia minta, membayangkan nya saja ia tidak pernah.

Sejujurnya tuan Kim tak pernah tega melihat putera kesayangannya itu menderita. Rasa sakit Ryeowook sudah pasti bisa ia rasakan di ulu hatinya. Perih sudah barang tentu ia rasakan juga. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan melihat langit-langit ruangan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tetesan air mata pun tak mampu lagi ditahan. Apa dia sudah begitu keras pada Ryeowook? Keterlaluankah dia?

Ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia anggap benar. Meluruskan jalan pikiran sang anak, tak ingin Ryeowook terjebak dalam suatu kesalahan. Jika ia mengabaikan itu semua ia akan semakin merasa bedosa kelak.

Apa dia salah? Bahkan seekor harimau pun akan menggigit anak nya jika itu diperlukan untuk melindungi anaknya. Bukankah begitu?

Tuan Kim menarik nafas panjang, dan membuangnya perlahan sambil terus menatap Ryeowook lurus. "Bangunlah Ryeowook-ah." Ia melembutkan suaranya. Tapi Ryeowook bergeming, masih tak ingin bangun bahkan untuk menatap sang appa.

Ryeowook tahu dia bersalah, sudah sepantasnya ia melakukan itu, pikirnya. Ia sungguh merasa berdosa. Kini mendengar suara lembut Appa yang dirindukannya membuat ia semakin menangis. Merasa sangat bersalah.

Ia belum ingin bangun dari sujudnya. Semakin dalam meringkuk membuat appa nya terdiam lagi. Menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka.

Dengan telinga yang hampir merapat ke lantai rumah sakit itu, Ryeowook mendengar jelas derap langkah kaki seseorang. Seorang namja datang dan memanggilnya. "Ryeowook, Ryeowook-ah...!"

Namja itu tercengang, kaget melihat Ryeowook bersujud di depan appa nya sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia mendekati Ryeowook, dongsaeng terkecilnya itu. Kedatangan namja itu sedikit memberikan rasa lega di hati Appa Ryeowook, berharap namja itu bisa memaksa Ryeowook untuk berhenti melakukan hal yang ia lakukan di depannya.

"A-abeoji... ada apa ini?" Tanya namja itu bingung.

Flasback off

_**-LoveisSweet-**_

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tengah makan malam bersama dengan para hyungnya. Yesung, dan Sungmin ada bersamanya sekarang. Meja di depannya penuh dengan makanan, yang untuk pertama kali nya di apartemen itu bukan hidangkan oleh Ryeowook.

Makanan itu Sungmin yang menghidangkannya. Kedua hyungnya itu tak mengijinkan Ryeowook melakukan hal yang berat, bahkan sekedar memasak untuk mereka.

Keadaan di apartemennya itu cukup menyenangkan, sekaligus menggangu. Karena keberadaan Yesung dan Sungmin pastinya akan mengganggu niatnya untuk berduaan dengan Ryeowook

Ah, itu hal yang paling Kyuhyun rindukan. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka bertengkar mereka tidak bisa berdua.

"Apa kalian tidak mau pulang?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan cueknya. Mulutnya penuh makanan.

Yesung dan Sungmin yang duduk di depannya saling berpandangan memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun, yang jelas seperti sebuah pengusiran.

"Ani!" jawab Sungmin dan Yesung kompak.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. Hyung nya itu sungguh tidak tahu situasi. "Kami akan menjaga kalian berdua.." Sahut Yesung.

"Dengan sangaaaat baik..." Sungmin menambahkan. Tak lupa ia juga beraegyo, membulatkan mata dan menebar senyum kelincinya.

"Untuk sekali ini, dalam hidupku, aku tidak menyukai aegyomu!" Ujar Kyuhyun sarkartis.

Sungmin tidak peduli, ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun namun langsung membuang muka menatap Yesung. "Hyung.. menyukai aegyo kan?"

"Tentu saja Sungmin-ah...kau yang terbaik!" Yesung mengelus rambut Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun mual dan ingin memuntahkan semua makanan di perutnya. "Ah, aku jadi ingat, Ryeowook juga pandai beraegyo... dia selalu beraegyo di depanku. Manis sekali..."

"Ne, Hyung kau benar... Ryeowook sangat manis saat beraegyo! aku jadi ingin tidur dengannya malam ini!" Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. Ia berniat memeriahkan suasana, oh, tidak lebih teptanya memanaskan hati Kyuhyun.

Dan. Yup. Kyuhyun terpancing. Ia menaruh kasar sumpit di tangannya tadi. "Yak! apa-apa kalian! Berbicara tentang Ryeowook-ku seperti itu...!"

"Ryeowook-ahh..." Yesung berkata penuh penjiwaan, kepalanya menengadah keatas, memberikan efek dramatis saat menyebut nama Ryeowook. Seolah memuja namja itu. "Hyung merindukan saat-saat kita bersama..."

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Apa-apaan hyung nya itu?

"Geuman hae! Yesung hyung, apa maksud kata-katamu barusan!"

"Nado hyung, aku juga merindukan Ryeowook...ahh, Ryeowook-ah.."

"Sungmin hyung! kau.. aish!" Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi. ia mendorong mundur kursinya lalu berdiri. Ia melemparkan serbet ke wajah Sungmin. "Hyung... bersihkan air liur mu itu...!"

Sungmin menatap bingung Kyuhyun dengan mimik yang dibuat-buat, juga menatap Yesung. Bukannya mengelap air liur yang sengaja ia keluarkan demi mengerjai Kyuhyun tapi tangannya beralih membersihkan sudut bibir Yesung. Acara pamungkas di malam mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Hyung... liurmu juga harus dibersihkan, ini pasti karena Ryeowook." Yesung mengangguk-angguk selagi Sungmin menekan-nekan serbet di sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua nya jengah. Mereka itu...errr...

Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang Ryeowook sampai seperti itu? Mengerikan. Mereka normal kan? Aishh...

Hilang sudah selera makan Kyuhyun. Ruangan itu berhawa aneh. Ia meninggalkan ruang makannya dan beranjak mencari udara segar. Meninggalkan Yesung, Sungmin yang tertawa geli di belakangnya."

"Tidak ada si Ikan, dia berkomplot dengan si aneh Yesung." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan ke arah kamar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sendiri yang tak ikut berkumpul dengan yang lain, sibuk duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya, terpaku. Bayangan siang itu ketika ia bersujud di depan Appa nya, atau ketika ia bertemu dengan noona yang menjadi jodoh pilihan appa nya berputa-putar di memorinya. Ia mendesah lama, lalu kembali merapatkan pelukan pada guling di tangannya.

Sejak pulang Ryeowook terus seperti itu, kedua mata nya menatap lurus seolah menatap sesuatu. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, yang jelas sudah hampir sejam lebih begitu. Melamun lagi kah?

Seorang namja melihat nya dari luar kamar Ryeowook, berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya kasihan. Karena dia juga kan Ryeowook seperti itu?

Namja itu membulatkan niat mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyadari kedatangan namja itu, tapi ia tetap diam. Sampai ia merasakan tempat tidurnya sedikit bergoyang karena namja itu naik ke tempat tidur Ryeowok. Ryewook menggerakkan sedikit lehernya menoleh pada namja yang sudah berada di sampingnya itu.

Kyuhyun, namja itu tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook sembari melingkarkan tangannya di perut Ryeowook.

"Sudah bisa bercerita?" Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di pundak Ryeowook agar semakin dekat dan jelas menatap namja manisnya itu.

"Kau terus diam sejak bertemu yeoja itu. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tambah Kyuhyun. Rasa ingin tahu nya terus saja muncul. Bagaimana tidak. Ryeowook mendiamkannya sejak kejadian itu.

Ryeowook memutar tubuh nya bermaksud memeluk balik Kyuhyun. Tapi tangannya dihempaskan Kyuhyun menjauh. Kyuhyun menolak. "Jangan bilang kau ingin memelukku lagi! tapi setelahnya kau hanya diam tak berkata apa-apa!"

Penolakan dari Kyuhyun sukses membuat bibir Ryeowook mengerucut dan matanya mendelik marah pada dirinya. " Ya sudah kalau tidak mau di peluk!" Marah Ryeowook. Ia membuat pose marah dan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat Ryeowook. Ryeowook sangat menyebalkan, apa tidak bisa sedikit serius disaat seperti ini. "Ya! jangan marah... harusnya aku yang marah karena kau itu terus diam!"

"Jangan membentak ku!" Ryeowook memukul kening Kyuhyun hinnga namja itu meringis seketika. "Aiss...kau!" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap membalas Ryeowook lagi tapi urung ia lakukan karena Ryeowook mengubah pose marah nya menjadi sedih.

"Semua orang suka sekali membentakku... kau juga!" Ujar Ryeowook.

"Aniya... mana pernah aku membentakmu, yang tadi itu kan cuma bercanda..." Elak Kyuhyun. Ryeowook meliriknya, membuat Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya yang tadi terangkat keatas atas hendak membalas Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tidak jadi memukulku?"

"Nanti. Aku akan melakukannya...! Ingatkan aku...!" Kyuhyun berujar mantap menahna kesal, Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum sekarang. Kyuhyun mengalah lagi kan? Memang tak ada yang lucu, tapi baginya wajah kalah Kyuhyun padanya selalu terlihat menggemaskan.

Ryeoowook memegang kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun, menarik kedua pipi nya keras. "Aaaa... sakit bodoh!"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook dari wajahnya. Niatnya memukul lengan Ryeowook terlaksana juga. Dan sekarang gantian Ryeowook meringgis sakit. "Yak! kau memukulku keras sekali!"

"Bagus. Rasakan itu..." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ck... untuk apa kau kesini? sana pergi..aku mau tidur...!" Ryeowook menendang-nendangkan kaki nya ke kaki Kyuhyun. Mengusirnya. Namun seperti biasa Kyuhyun menolaknya, malah sekarang memeluk Ryeowook lebih erat lagi.

Sore itu, Ryeowook hanya diam dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tetap diam, tak menceritakan sedikit pun apa yang telah ia bicarakan dengan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun yang walau penasaran tak berani sekalipun mengusik Ryeowook. Hanya menikmati pelukan mereka sore itu.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak keras saat mengucapkannya. Sama hal nya dengan jantung Ryeowook. Keduanya masih bisa merasakan cinta diantara mereka.

Setiap kali kau merasakan perutmu sakit, seolah ada kupu-kupu di dalamnya, atau saat kau merinding jika seseorang mengucap kan cinta padamu. Saat itu kau akan sadar kalau kau juga mencintai orang itu.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan itu, meskipun sudah lama mereka bersama. "Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah..."

Ryeowook menarik wajah Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan wajahnya hingga dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, Ryeowook sudah menanamkan ciuman yang dalama di bibir Kyuhyun. Bukan ciuman panas tapi ciuman yang menenangkan.

Kyuhun menelusupkan jemarinya di rambut Ryeowook, menarik kepala namja itu untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi. Ruanagn itu berubah sepi, hanya terdengar suara mereka yang saling meyesap bibir pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Keduanya lama menautkan bibir mereka, mungkin takkan berhenti sampai keduanya membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Ryeowook yang pertama kali juga yang menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun, menarik udara sebanyak yang ia bisa karena nafas nya tersengal akbiat ciuman itu. Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Huh... kenapa ruangan ini jadi panas ya?" Kyuhyun mengipas-ngipaskan kerah bajunya. Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi menyebabkan keduanya tertawa. Ryeowook bahkan tertawa keras sekali sambil sesekali mengelap sudut bibir nya yang basah karena ciuman itu. Kyuhyun melihat takjub kearah Ryeowook. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak melihat Ryeowook tertawa.

Masalah terus saja datang diantara mereka, membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun selalu diliputi kesedihan. Moment bahagia seperti ini, jarang sekali terjadi akhir-akhir ini kan?

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk dipeluknynya. Lebih erat.

"Kau yang seperti ini terlihat lebih baik Ryeowook-ah..." Lirih Kyuhyun di telinga Ryeowook. Hembusan nafas namja itu sedikit membuat Ryeowook kegelian.

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun mengencangkan pelukannya, takkan melepaskan Ryeowook lagi. Matanya tertutup sempurna menikmati setiap detik yang ada. Ia takut jika ia tak bisa merasakan ini lagi, tak bisa mendegar degub jantung Ryeowook tauapun hembusan nafasnya. Ia bahagia jika Ryeowook ada didalam pelukannya seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah... aku tidak bisa bernafas..."

"Aku akan membuat tidak bernafas lagi, jika kau masih tidak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sore itu..."

"Ne..baiklah, tapi lepaskan dulu..."

"Shireo! ceritakan saja..." Ryeowook yang berusah mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan pelukan itu sekarang terdiam pasrah. Kyuhyun bisa menjad sangat keras kepala. Jika Ryeowook terus menolak pelukan itu, yang ia dapatkan nantinya adalah Kyuhyun yang marah padanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi Kyu..." Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya, berusah mendengar ucapan Ryeowook meski tak bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau... terlihat senang sekali dengan yeoja itu..." Ada kecemburuan di dalam kata-kata Kyuhyun yang menggelitik hati Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum. Sudah tahu pasti Kyuhyun akan seperti itu jika ia berdektan dengan yeoja lain.

"Dia cuma seseorang noona untukku Kyu, sejak kecil aku mengenalnya, karena itu aku dekat dengannya..."

"Lalu..." Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun memotong intro dari cerita Ryeowook itu, telinganya sudah gatal tak ingin mendengar apa-apalagi tentang yeoja yang akan mengambil Ryeowook dari nya itu. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku membicarakan soal perjodohan itu... aku katakan padanya aku tidak bisa..." Ryeowook tersenyum walau Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya. "dan ternyata dia mengerti akan hal itu..."

"Dia bisa menerimanya...?"

"Heumm... aku bilang, aku mencintai orang lain..." Ryeowook diam menunggu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, Kyuhyun diam menyimak semua kata-kata Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamanya karena hatiku sepenuhnya sudah dimiliki orang lain. Untunglah, dia bisa menerima semuanya.. dia juga hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang dongsaeng, selamanya seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, jika memang semua berjalan seperti itu, kenapa Ryeowook sedih sore itu. Perlahan pelukan nya mengendur, ia menarik diri dari tubuh Ryeowook, melihat ke dalam mata Ryeowook.

"Benar seperti itu?" Bingung Kyuhyun. "Tapi... kenapa raut wajah sedihmu yang aku lihat saat itu, seharusnya kau merasa senang kan?"

"Euhmm... aku senang tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan appa, bagaimana kalau dia tahu yeoja yang dia percaya untuk bersama ku juga menolak perjodohan itu... dia pasti kembali sedih dan kecewa..." Ryeowook menunduk lesu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap Ryeowook lekat. Ada lagi yang Ryeowook sembunyikan. Kyuhyun tahu itu. "Leeteuk hyung... sudah menceritakan semuanya."

"Apa?" Ryeowook mendongakkan kepala melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kejadian di rumah sakit. Kau... tak seharusnya melakukan itu. Berlutut di depan Appa mu... hanya demi diriku Ryeowook-ah..." Kyuhyun merasa bersalah lagi. Selalu saja Ryeowook melakukan hal yang diluar nalarnya, melakukan semua hal yang membuat dadanya sakit hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Kyu..." Ryeowok memegang pipi Kyuhyun. "Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu..."

"Ryeowook-ah..."

"Aku melakukan itu, karena perasaan bersalahku pada Appa. Aku merasa benar-benar berdosa Kyu.. aku bukan anak yang baik.." Ryeowook diam, memberi jeda pada kata-katanya. Sakit kembali menjalari hatinya. "aku...juga melakukan itu agar dia mau menerima hubungan kita Kyu, entah... kapan dia bisa menerimanya?"

_**-LoveisSweet-**_

Flashback on

Suara itu, suara Leeteuk. Dialah namja yang terduduk disamping Ryeowook. "A-abeoji... ada apa ini?" Tanya namja itu bingung.

"Perintahkan padanya untuk bangun dari tempat ini!" Perintah Appa Ryeowook pada Leeteuk. Ia memalingkan wajahnya setelah itu.

"Ryeowook-ah... bangun lah, jangan seperti ini. Abeoji..." Leeteuk memelas pada mereka.

Ryeowook tetap pada pendiriannya. Keras kepalanya sama sekali tak bisa mengalah saat ini. Leeteuk menarik-narik lengan kanan Ryeowook memaksanya bangun.

"Ryeowook-ah...jangan keras kepala seperti ini! cepat bangun...!"

"Aku tidak mau hyung..."

Leeteuk tak sanggup lagi memaksa Ryeowook, ia memandang penuh permohonan pada Appa Ryeowook. Bagaimanapun dia bisa juga sakit melihat Ryeowook yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu bersikap seperti itu.

"Aboeji... apa kau tak melihatnya, ini semua Ryeowook lakukan karena perasaan bersalahnya pada mu. Aku mohon... maafkan dia. Kalau kau tak bisa memaafkannya, maka salahkan saja aku..."

Appa Ryeowook menajamkan mata melihat Leeteuk. Tak mengerti maksud namja di depannya itu. "Abeoji.. aku lah yang salah... aku yang tak bisa menjaga Ryeowook. Terlalu memanjakannya sampai menjadikannya seperti ini, aku juga turut andil dalam masalah yang dibuat nya.. aku bukan hyung yang baik."

"Aku mohon, maafkan dia..." Rasa itu, sesak yang Leeteuk rasakan setiap melihat Ryeowook sedih melanda hatinya. Ia merasa gagal, apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ia anggap sebagai satu kelalaian nya dulu yang membiarkan keduanya menempuh jalan yang salah.

"Hukum saja aku...!" Ucap Leeteuk lantang sembari mengikuti Ryeowook yang bersujud. Ia juga melakaukan itu membuat kepanikan smekain menjadi di ruangan itu. Terutama pada diri Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terkejut mengetahui Leeteuk melakukuan itu semua untuknya. Mau tak mau akhirnya Ryeowook pun bangun. "Hyung...apa yang kau lakukan? Ini semua salahku... jangan lakukan ini. Hyung..."

Leeteuk bergeming walau Ryeowook memaksa dan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Menghukum dirinya lagi.

"Hyung... bangun." Sama seperti apa yang Leeteuk lakukan tadi, sekarang Ryeowook yang menarik-narik lengan Leeteuk. Sakit di hati Ryeowook semakin besar melihat Leeteuk yang seperti itu. Ia tak ingin Leeteuk berkorban untuknya. Biar dia saja yang sakit, jangan orang lain.

Ryeowook mulai menangis lagi, air mata yang di tahannya semakin deras turun." Hyung...bangun... hyung...!"

Suara parau Ryeowook terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Leeteuk. Dongsaengnya itu menangis lagi.

Appa Ryeowook menghela nafas payah, dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan di semua nya jadi seperti ini?

Anak-anak itu selalu saja begini. Terkadang mengharukan melihat mereka saling membantu, tapi juga sangat tidak menyenangkan jika saling menyalahkan diri mereka atas kesalahan yang lain.

"Hahhh... Jung soo, bangunlah." Appa Ryeowook memerintahkan Leeteuk untuk bangun.

"Aku akan memaafkan Ryeowook..." Mendengar kata-kata itu hati Leeteuk dipenuhi rasa lega. Hatinya membuncah senang. Apa pria itu akan mengalah sekarang?

Leeteuk bangun dengan penuh semangat dan melirik Ryeowook disampingnya yang langsung menyerbunya untuk dipeluk. "Hyung..."

"Gamsahabnida Abeoji..." Leeteuk tersenyum senang sambil menatap pria paruh baya di depannya. Seperti menerima seberkas cahaya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook yang sudah melepas pelukannya. Tapi kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Hanya jika ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun..."

Leeteuk menatap terpana pada Appa Ryeowook. Dia masih belum bisa luluh juga?

Oh, ayolah...

Leeteuk menoleh ke kanan melihat reaksi Ryeowook. Rasa kasihan pada dongsaengnya datang lagi. Namja itu tahu bagaimana berartinya Kyuhyun bagi Ryeowook, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa Leeteuk lakukan.

Ryeowook sendiri menggeleng cepat, tidak mau menuruti permintaan appa nya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa. Dan lagi kekukuhan pendirian Ryeowook juga membuat appa nya kembali menelan kekecewaan.

"Dengan cara apalagi, appa harus menasehati mu, euhm? kenapa keras kepalamu tak pernah hilang hingga kau sebesar ini? Apa susahnya kau menuruti appa mu ini?"

Leeteuk bergantian memandang Ryeowook dan Appa nya. Sekarang dia tahu darimana Ryeowook mendapatkan sifat keras kepala itu.

"Mianhae.." Gumam Ryeowook pelan.

Ryeowook memberanikan diri mengadahkan kepala melihat sang appa, yang walaupun suara kerasnya tak terdengar lagi, tapi guratan ketegasan masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Pria itu belum tersenyum. Masih membuat Ryeowook takut.

"Panggil Kyuhyun kesini!"

"Ne?" Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna. Terlalu terkejut karena appa yang biasanya tak pernah mau bertemu Kyuhyun, sekarang mencari namja itu.

"Panggil anak itu kesini!"

"Appa..."

Ketakutan jelas terpancar dari mata sipit Ryeowook. Dia takut Kyuhyun tak kan selamat dari amarah appa nya sendiri sekarang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya..." Ucap Appa Ryeowook serius. Ryeowook menunduk lemah, tapi Leeteuk menyalurkan kekuatan pada dirinya dengan menggengam tangannya.

Leeteuk menganggukan kepala mengisyaratakan pada Ryeowook semua akan baik-baik saja. Menyakinkan Ryeowook untuk menerima permintaan Appa nya itu.

"Boleh aku menemani Kyuhyun, abeoji?" Tawar leeteuk. Bagiamanapun dia juga harus menjaga dongsaengnya yang satu itu kalau-kalau Appa Ryeowook mengamuk nantinya. Meskipun kejadian itu terjadi satu berbanding seribu, yang artinya mustahil.

Ya. Appa Ryeowook tidak mungkin akan berbuat hal yang lebih jauh lagi apalagi pada Kyuhyun. Mendengarkan tawaran Leeteuk, Appa Ryeoowok mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Flashback off

_**-LoveisSweet-**_

Ryeowook menelusupkan tangannya dibalik baju Kyuhyun, meraba punggung namja itu pelan. Tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya sekedar menggoda Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun. Sentuhan tangan Ryeowook di tubuhnya sontak mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Yaiik! kau itu mau apa?!"

"hehehe...ani, tidak mau apa-apa..." Ryeowook membalas pertanyaan ketus Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Biasanya kau suka..." Ryeowook tersenyum nakal. Menggoda Kyuhyuh, eoh?

"Tidak disaat seperti ini! bisa tidak serius sedikit?! huh..." Kyuhyun cukup pusing memikirkan nasibnya besok jika benar harus bertemu Appa Ryeowook. Hah, kalau bukan karena ia takut dan was-was ia bisa saja menerkam Ryeowook malam ini.

Aishh, menyebalkan pikirnya. Kenapa Ryeowook malah menggodanya ketika keadaan tegang seperti sekarang?

Ryeowook mengerutkan bibirnya. Ia memeluk guling sebagian pelampiasan. "Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau... tidak usah marah. aku malah senang."

"Issshh... Kau tidak peka atau apa? Kau tidak memikirkan nasibku jika bertemu Abeoji besok, hah?" Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Jujur saja ia mau membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur malam ini, tapi...

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ryeowook malah tertawa saja melihatnya. " Kalau kau besok bertemu appa, cepat buat surat wasiat sekarang. Bisa saja kau besok tinggal nama..." Canda Ryeowook.

"Kau mendoakan ku mati?!" Kyuhyun menatap horor Ryeowook, matanya melotototi namja itu. Ryeowook mengganggapi nya dengan menggidikkan bahu.

"Euhmm...Kyuhyun-ah." Ryeowook memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. "Jika kau mati, aku pasti akan sangat bersedih..."

Ryeowook berkata dengan penuh keseriusan tapi diakhiri dengan kikikan geli.

"Neo!" Kyuhyun sudah tak terkendali sekarang. Masa bodoh dengan aturan menahan emosi, atau apa saja itu. Yang jelas ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri menghukum Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menarik paksa tubuh Ryeowook hingga tubuh keduanya menempel dengan erat. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Ryeowook kasar meskipun namja di bawahnya meronta. Dalam sekejap tubuh Ryeowook sudah ditindih oleh Kyuhyun yang muali ganas menciumi hingga ia kesusahan untuk bernafas.

"Eugh..Kyuhyun-ah. Aku..tidak bisa bernafas..."

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau...!" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela mennyesap bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun, memohon untuk di lepaskan. "Yaa...Kyu! Lepaskan!"

"Shiroe...!" Kyuhyun sudah beralih mengigiti leher Ryeowook.

"Aaaa...! Hyung.. Sungmin hyung! Eungh..." Ryeowook berteriak-teriak memanggi kedua hyungnya. Ah, Kyuhyun lupa mereka ada disana. "Tolong akuYesung Hyung!"

Kyuhyun teperanjat kaget mengingat kedua hyungnya, memanfaatkan keadaan itu Ryeowook sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Menghempaskan namja tinggi itu kesamping. Ryeowook yang sudah bebas berlari keluar kamar, mencari Sungmin dan Yesung yang ternyata juga berlari mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun panik.

Kyuhyun juga ikut mengikuti Ryeowook tak mau namja itu mengadu yang tidak-tidak pada hyungdeul-nya.

"Ya...! Ryeowook-ah, Kyuhyun-ah.. ada apa ini?" Ryeowook bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin melirik Ryeowook sekilas lalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun di depannya yang sudah ngos-ngosan. Nafasnya tak teratur.

"Hyung... dia mau memperko-" Sebelum Ryeowook berhasil meneruskan kata-katanya, kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Dia yang mulai hyung...dia, dia yang mempermainkan ku terlebih dulu!"

"Kalian itu kenapa sih? bukannya tidur malah main-main..."

"Kyuhyun tuh yang marah-marah duluan hyung..!" Ryeowook menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun yang tak bersalah.

"KAU!" Kyuhyun murka. Tapi Sungmin dan Yesung semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kedua magnaenya itu.

"Sudah..sudah...Kyu kau ikut hyung, kau tidur dengan hyung malam ini!" Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di lehar Kyuhyun, menarik paksa namja itu.

"Andwae...aku harus membalas bocah tengil itu dulu!" Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau tidur denganku? Atau dengan Yesunng hyung!" Ancam Sungmin. Kyuhyun jelas menolaknya, ia menelang ludah kelu sambil menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Aku dengan Sungmin hyung saja..." Melasnya. Ryeowook yang merasa menang menjulurkan lidah mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Jalja Kyu...!" Mata Kyuhyun semakin membesar melihat Ryeowook yang sudah kembali beringsut kini berlindung di belakang Yesung.

"Sudahlah Ryeowook-ah..." Yesung memukul kepala Ryeowook menghentikan tingkah nakal dongsaengnya itu. Ryeowook mengelus kesal kepalanya tapi kemudian tersenyum senang lagi. Sudah lama ia tidak berbuat jahil. Siapa sangka ia bisa menjahili si evil Kyuhyun.

"Awas kau besok pagi..!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menguncinya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak Kyu!" Balas Ryeowook. Tubuhnya sudah di dorong sekuat mungkin oleh Yesung ke dalam kamarnya juga. Ia membersihkan tempat tidur Ryeowook sebelum dipakai dongsaeng nya itu tidur.

"Tidurlah Ryeowook-ah... jangan nakal lagi!" Yesung menarik gemas hidung mancung Ryeowook.

"Ne hyung...keke..."

Yesung dengan cermat memperhatikan Ryeowook naik ketempat tidurnya. Yesung tahu, jauh di dalam hatinya, Ryeowook menyimpan kecemasan tentang hari esok. Dimana ia akan membiarkan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Appa nya.

Ryeowook takut?

Suadh pasti. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia cemas, tidak mau menambah kesedihan karena hubungan mereka. Karena itu, dia menjahili Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan stress nya malam ini.

"Tidurlah..hyung akan tidur di ruang tengah. Hyung tahu kau butuh waktu sendiri, iyakan?"

"Apa hyung tidak apa-apa tidur disana?"

"Gwenchana.. jalajayo Ryeowook-ah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya pada Hyung, ne?" Ryeowook mengangguk mendengar nasihat hyung nya itu.

Ryeowook menarik sleimut lebih tinggi menutupi tubuhnya. Ia menutup mata pelan saat cahay di ruangan itu menghilang saat Yesung mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Yesung menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook sangat pelan tak mau pintu itu menimbulkan sedikit suara apapun.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah..." Gumam Ryeowook. Ia menutupi wajah sedihnya dengan selimut. Malam yang sepi kembali menusuk-nusuk perih hatinya.

Dia takut menyambut besok. Dia takut Kyuhyun akan pergi besok. Dia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku, apapun yang Appa ku pinta, aku mohon... itu tak merubah perasaanmu padaku besok..."

Doa Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tidur.

_**-LoveisSweet-**_

"Kau datang juga Kyuhyun?"

"Ne Abeoji aku datang..." Kyuhyun tertunduk tak berani menatap lurus lawan bicaranya.

Appa Kyuhyun menuliskan sebuah tulisan diatas kertas, berusaha tak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku takkan berbas-basi padamu Kyu..kau tahu itu?"

Pernytaan Appa Ryeowook sukses menciptkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Kyuhyun. Namja itu gusar. Kerutan di keningnya semakin jelas.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Dia takut menghadapainya. "Mianhae Aboeji...aku, aku juga sama bersalahnya dengan Ryeowook, maafkan aku... Maafkan aku yang sudah lancang mencintainya, dan mengubahnya seperti ini... Aku, akulah yang bersalah..."

"Apa kau bersunggu-sungguh?"

"Ne..."

"kau sungguh ingin aku maafkan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tinggalkan Ryeowook!"

"Ne?"

"Kau tak mendengarnya? Tinggalkan Ryeowook!" Ulang pria itu dengan suara lebih keras, membuat Kyuhyun gentar. Tanpa sadar wajahnya terangkat dengan mata yang menatap langsung ke orang yang dipanggilnya Abeoji itu. Kyuhyun berusaha menajamkan pendengeran, meyakinkan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan?

Kyunhyun mengamati setiap guratan wajah Appa Ryeowook itu, menyelami ke dalam mata pria itu. Tapi hanya senyum yang tak bisa digambarkan yang bisa Kyuhyun lihat.

Meningalkan Ryeowook? Itukah yang ia pinta?

TBC.

NB: Buat para reader...#bow. mianhae udah lama gak update, benaran baru sempat. Untungnya masih inget punya ff ini...#plak.

Gak bermaksud melalaikan semua FFku,huhu..

Untuk FF LIS, KyuWook nya sad ending? or Happy ending? masih aku pikirkan...# ...

Semoga FF ini bisa ngebuat semua reader suka, mianhae kalau banyak yang salah, typo sana-sini atau gak suka dengan ff ini.. mianhae...#bowlagi.

yang sempet mampir, aku doain bisa ketemu biasnya deh kalau membubuhkan sedikit komennya di ff ini, gomawoo...

dan buat teman-teman semua yang sudah setia nunggu ff ini, bahakan sampai nympetin diri buat koment, gomawoook... makasih sudah mau bca ff abal-abal ini, mianhae komennya gak bisa di balas satu-satu...^^


	13. Chapter 13 End Chapter part 1

Title: Love is Sweet Chapter 13 (End of Chapter part 1)

Author : Lee Hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, and other

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

Setiap cinta memilik jalannya sendiri,

memiliki kisah nya sendiri...

Ada permulaan, ada juga akhir.

Tapi cinta sejati tak punya itu,

yang ada hanya rasa yang takkan pernah pudar.

manis? ah, rasanya bahkan lebih dari itu...

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

_"Kau tak mendengarnya? Tinggalkan Ryeowook!" Ulang pria itu dengan suara lebih keras, membuat Kyuhyun gentar. Tanpa sadar wajahnya terangkat dengan mata yang menatap langsung ke orang yang dipanggilnya Abeoji itu. Kyuhyun berusaha menajamkan pendengeran, meyakinkan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan?_

_Kyunhyun mengamati setiap guratan wajah Appa Ryeowook itu, menyelami ke dalam mata pria itu. Tapi hanya senyum yang tak bisa digambarkan yang bisa Kyuhyun lihat._

_Meningalkan Ryeowook? Itukah yang ia pinta?_

Kata-kata itu terpatri jelas di ingatan Kyuhyun, setiap detail dari semua kata yang Appa Ryeowook ucapkan. Kyuhyun mengertakkan giginya menahan perasaannya sekarang. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba tak mengingat kata-kata itu, hanya sakit yang bisa ia dapatkan, kepalanya terasa berat. Air mata keluar sebagai ganti ia menahan sakit itu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki entah kemana, ia hanya ingin pergi, ingin berlari. Ia tahu, ia salah. Ia sadar apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Ryeowook tak bisa dibenarkan. Sama sekali.

Dan, Appa Ryeowook benar. Semua yang dia katakan benar.

Takkan ada tempat untuk mereka nanti.

Takkan pernah ada.

* * *

Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Ia sedang berada di sebuah taman bersama dengan Jungmi. Ah... sudah berapa lama ia tak bersenang-senang dengan gadis kecil yang ia sayangi itu. Melihat Jungmi berlarian kesana-kemari ternyata bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan semua masalahnya. Gadis kecil itu bisa sedikit mencerahkan hari nya.

Seyum Ryeowook tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Wajah yang biasanya tertekuk muram itu. Matanya pun berbinar indah. Untuk berapa lama itu akan bertahan?

Sepasang mata menatap Ryeowook lekat. Semakin lama melihat Ryeowook tersenyum, perih di ulu hatinya semakin terasa.

"Apa nanti... aku masih bisa melihat senyum itu Ryeowook-ah? a..pa nanti, aku bisa membuatmu sebahagia sekarang?"

Namja itu mengangkat kepala menahan air mata nya yang akan kembali menetes, membasahi sakit di hatinya.

"Kyuhyun appa!" Teriak Jungmi. Menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melamun, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Ryeowook. Suara kecil gadis itu juga membuat Ryeowook memutar tubuh, matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri lemah di pinggir taman. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, tidak padanya, tapi pada Jungmi.

Tapi tak ada sedikit niat dari Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Ryeowook dan Jungmi. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan. Tersenyum lagi dan sekarang entah pada siapa?

Tingkah Kyuhyun terlihat aneh dimata Ryeowook. Bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya langsung berlari mendekati Jungmi atau dirinya.

Kyuhyun menyeka sisa cairan bening diwajahnya saat Ryeowook mulai mendekat. Kyuhyun menelan ludah, Ia ingin pergi tak ingin berdekatan dengan Ryeowook untuk sesaat. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya tapi terlambat, Ryeowook sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kyu... sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Baru saja." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ke arah Ryeowook. Namja itu tak ingin meihat mata Ryeowook. Mata yang akan membuatnya lemah lagi. Bukankah tadi sudah ia putuskan. Satu hal yang akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Menyakiti Ryeowook. Meskipun mungkin itu jalan terbaik dari semua masalahnya.

"Kyu..." Ryeowook menggerakkan tangannya hendak menggapai tangan kurus Kyuhyun. "Gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Satu jawaban yang tak ingin Ryeowook dapatkan. Hanya dengan satu gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun itu, Ryeowook bisa mengetahui apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang. Ia menundukkan kepala seraya menahan nafas.

Kali ini, apa yang Appa nya katakan pada Kyuhyun?

Apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan pada Kyuhyun?

Ini salahnya, karena ia tak ada disana waktu itu. Tak ada di samping Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mulai mengutuk dirinya lagi, yang menurut pada Leeteuk yang tak mngijinkannya datang bersama Kyuhyun menghadapi sang appa.

"Ry...Ryeowook-ah. Ayo kita berpisah. Anggap kita tak pernah bertemu, anggap semua yang kita lalui itu, hanya mimpi yang bahkan tak ingin kau ulangi..."

"Jika nanti, kita bertemu lagi, bisakah kau menganggap tak pernah mengenalku? bisakah nanti...jika memang kita bertemu lagi, kita memulainya dengan cerita yang lain, yang tak sesakit ini. Bisakah..."

Kyuhyun tak lagi sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya, itu semua terlalu sakit. Sebuah isakan meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook terdengar menyakitakn di telinganya. Namja kecil yang beberapa detik lalu tersenyum senang, kini menangis di depannya. Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas wajah muram Ryeowook yang menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan perasaannya. "Ige… Mwoseumshoria?"

Kyuhyun kembali lemah. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakiti Ryeowook seperti tadi. Ternyata memang benar, ia tak pernah bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah..." lirih Kyuhyun. "Mianhae...mianhae..." Ucapnya berkali-kali. Walau sudah menahan diri sekeras mungkin, tubuhnya bergerak dluar kontrol otaknya. Memeluk Ryeowook. Mendekapnya.

"Mianhae..."

"Apa.. yang Appa ku katakan padamu Kyu? Jangan dengarkan dia, jangan tinggalkan aku...jebal." Pinta Ryeowook seperti anak kecil, merengek.

"Aku harus lakukan itu Ryeowook-ah..."

"Kyu!" Tak tahan Ryeowook memukul dada bidang namja yang memeluknya itu. Menumpahkan semua yang tertahan di hatinya. Dia belum ingin, tak ingin menyerah.

Kyuhyun menutup mata, menganggap pukulan Ryeowook di dadanya sebagai hukuman karena membuatnya menangis. "Tapi aku harus pergi..."

"Andwaeyo! aku sudah bilangkan..."

"Ssstt... Ryeowook-ah dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Shiroe, kau yang harus dengarkan aku...! jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi...!"

Kyuhyun mematung memandangi Ryeowook. Ryeowook di depannya sekarang menatapnya marah. "Kau tak boleh pergi kemana-mana!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki hendak meningglkan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan tetap pergi!" Teriak lantang Kyuhyun. Ia mengeraskan hati, menguatkan diri bahwa apa yang sudah dia tetapkan tak akan goyah sedikitpun. Ryeowook yang sudah berada beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri, kembali menghentikan kaki.

Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Namja yang dicintainya itu kini tersenyum. "Aku.. akan tetap pergi. Itu syarat yang diberikan Appa mu padaku, jika masih ingin memperatahkan hubungan kita ini."

"Mwo?" Kebingungan semakin nampak jelas di wajah Ryeowook. Syarat macam apa itu?

Dan Kyuhyun menerimanya? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menerima syarat yang aneh itu? Kyuhyun harus pergi darinya, jika ingin masih ingin bersama?

Ryeowook terdiam. Memikirkan segala hal yang mungkin terjadi antar Kyuhyun dan Appa-nya. Tapi ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun sudah ada di sampingnya lalu memeluknya lagi. "Ayo kita berpisah. Nanti ketika kita bertemu lagi, kita mulai semua dengan cerita yang baru.. yang lebih indah. Tidak sesakit ini..." Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik tubuh Ryeowook yang dipeluknya.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang dia katakan padamu? Aku tidak mengerti Kyu..."

"Nanti, kau pasti akan mengerti..."

"Jelaskan padaku!" Paksa Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa. Apa boleh?

Dia tahu sekarang Ryeowook pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Pasti Ryeowook terlihat lucu. Dia benar-benar ingin tertawa saat dirasa Ryeowook semakin keras memaksa dirinya menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun melepaskan Ryeowook dari pelukannya. Kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan raut muka serius.

"Minggu depan aku akan ke Kanada, jangan khawatir, aku pergi bersama Ahra Noona." Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi sambi mengacak-ngacak rambut Ryeowook. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu pergi. Benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook yang masih terus diam.

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun menatap punggung Ryeowook, namja kecil yang harus ia tinggakan untuk sementara waktu itu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sendiri merasa takkan sanggup melakukan itu. Meninggalkan Ryeowook. Berada jauh dari namja manisnya itu. Walau dalam hati ia berjanji akan kembali pada Ryeowook, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa hal itu nanti akan benar-benar terjadi.

_"Semuanya, aku masih ingin memperjuangkan nya Ryeowook-ah, meskipun dengan cara yang tak masuk akal sekalipun."_ Lirih Kyuhyun seperti sebuah bisikan yang dengan mudah tertiup angin dan takkan di dengarkan oleh Ryeowook.

_Dalam hidup, hanya ada sedikit hal yang akan kau temui dan kau katakan itu berharga untuk kau perjuangkan._

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

Kyuhyun tepat berdiri di sebuah rumah yang sudah lama tak pernah ia datangi. Sebuah tempat yang menyimpan semua cerita masa kecilnya. Dia tak pernah berniat melupakan semua cerita itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ia sakit. Tapi semua yang ia piih memaksa ia sekuat mungkin menahan keinginannya untuk kembali kesana.

Egois. Mungkin karena keegoisannya dan keinginan mempertahankan apa yang dia anggap benar itulah yang membuat ia jauh.

Sekarang ia kembali, bukan untuk mengambil kenangan itu lagi, hanya kembali untuk mengingatnya, karena suatu saat mungkin keadaan akan memaksa dirinya lagi melupakan semua.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan perasaan berdebar. Takut? Sedikit perasaan itu ada. Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum, memantapkan dirinya bahwa apa yang akan ia lakukan adalah benar.

Beberapa saat setelah menekan bel rumah itu, ia menunggu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari daun pintu itu. Tak ingin sedikit pun melewatkan setiap detik yang ia punya untuk melihat siapa yang akan menyambutnya. Kyuhyun menunggu hingga pintu itu benar-benar terbuka.

Senyum Kyuhyun merekah sempurna saat ia melihat siapa orang yang ada di depannya sekarang. Tak kuasa juga ia meneteskan air matanya yang sedari tertahan. "Eomma.."

"Kyuhyunnie...? Kyuhyunnie..." Wanita yang dipanggil Kyuhyun eomma itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca tak percaya Kyuhyun kembali menginjakkan kaki nya ke rumah itu. Ia meraih anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu. Kerinduannya pada Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia simpan bisa ia tumpahkan sekarang. Keduanya berpelukan lama.

Kyuhyun memeluk sang eomma erat. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar bibir Kyuhyun. Hatinya penuh dengan rasa sesak, ia ingin menangis sepuasnya melepaskan semua sakitnya didalam pelukan eomma-nya. Bibirnya yang bergetar hanya bisa memanggil eomma-nya itu.

Eomma Kyuhyun menggandeng erat tangan kurus Kyuhyun, membawa putra satu-satu nya itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Wanita itu tahu, Kyuhyun sedang gugup dan takut sekarang. Dan memang benanr, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya berat, lebih tepatnya menyeret kedua kakinya itu.

"Kau masih ingat jalan pulang Kyuhyun-si"

Kyuhyun menutup mata kala mendengar suara berat seseorang yang memanggilnya. Pria itulah yang membuatnya takut untuk kembali. Pria yang begitu marah karena pilihan hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Berapa tahun tak bertemu, tapi sapaan yang tak enak di dengar telinga itu yang ia dengar.

"A-appa..." Kyuhyun berusaha keras mengeluarkan suara menyahuti panggilan Appa nya itu. Ia memusatkan pandangan pada wajah sang appa, mencari celah disana, sesuatu yang mungkin menggambarkan kerinduan untuknya. Tapi nihil.

Pria itu terlalu keras kepala, mungkin hampir sama dengan Appa Ryeowook.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Ah... tuan muda Cho, itu nama mu, eoh? nama yang aku berikan, nama yang harusnya kau jaga dengan baik. Tapi kau malah merusak kepercayaan ku itu." Ungkit sang Appa.

Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti apa yang di maksud oleh Appa nya itu. Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum hambar mendengar setiap kata menyakitkan yang ia terima.

"Appa... sudahlah, Kyuhyun baru saja pulang. Jangan membicarakan hal itu dulu..." Eomma Kyuhyun menengahi. Tak mau keributan yang dulu pernah terjadi, terulang lagi.

"Kyuhyunnnie, kau juga... pasti sangat lelahkan, ayo eomma antar ke kamarmu." Lanjut wanita itu seraya menarik pelan lengan anaknya itu. Kyuhyun melihat nya tersenyum, tangannya bergerak halus menahan tarikan tangan sang eomma.

"Tidak eomma. Aku tidak lelah. Ada yang ingin aku selesaikan dengan Appa..." Kyuhyun menatap lurus mata eomma nya itu. Mata yang juga menatap nya takut. Ia tahu sang eomma sedang memohon padanya untuk tidak terpancing emosi akibat kata-kata Appa nya sendiri.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya, berpaling kini memandangi Appa nya, yang berdiri di salah satu anak tangga. Membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari jangkauan mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mendongak melihat mata Appa nya.

_Ryeowook._

Nama itu terlintas begitu saja di pikran Kyuhyun. Bayangan ketika Ryeowook melakukan sesuatu yang di luar pemikirannya. Bersujud di depan appa nya, hanya demi Kyuhyun. Kegelisahan di hatinya muncul lagi.

"Appa... aku datang untuk.." Dalam hati Kyuhyun terus mengerang. _'Ayolah Kyu...Ryeowook bisa meluluhkan hati Appa-nya, itu artinya kau juga bisa...'_

Dengan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Ryeowook lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Ia menekuk kaki, menggunakan lutut sebagai penopang tubuhnya.

"Jhwesonghamnida Appa... " Kyuhyun mengulang kata-kata yang pernah keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. "Jhwesonghamnida..."

"Kyuhyunnie...apa yang kau lakukan?" Eomma Kyuhyun menarik-narik lengan baju Kyuhyun, memaksa Kyuhyun berdiri lagi. Ia melihat ke arah suaminya yang mematung bingung. Keningnya berkerut mendapati anak laki-laki nya itu bersujud di depannya. "Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

"Appa..." Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Memohon. "Aku... aku ingin meminta maaf padamu appa, karena aku pernah tak mendengarkan mu, mengecewakanmu, aku... memohon setulus hati ku, agar kau mau memaafkanku..." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"Jadi, apa kau kesini karena kau sudah lelah. Sudah menyerah? Sudah tahu di mata letak salahmu?" Appa Kyuhyun berbicara dengan menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku...aku mengakui kesalahanku appa... tapi, aku datamg bukan untuk menyerah."

Kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun semakin membingungkan appa nya itu. Pandangannya menajam pada Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Appa...aku akan, melakukan apa saja yang kau pinta, apa saja... asal kau mau merestui hubungan ku dan Ryeowook." Takut-takut Kyuhyun mengutarakan niat yang sebenanrnya.

"Apa kau bilang? kau masih berani memintaku melakukan itu?!" Sentak sang appa menyebabkan tubuh Kyuhyun semakin bergetar. Bagaimanapun dia lah dulu yang memulai, dia juga yang harus menyelesaikkannya. Dia tidak boleh gentar. Demi Ryeowook. Demi orang yang di cintainya.

"Jhwesonghamnida Appa...hanya itu lah, yang bisa aku pinta dari mu appa...aku mohon."

"Apa sulit bagimu meninggalkan namja itu? dan kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu?"

"Appa... aku ingat dengan pasti semua kata-kata yang kau ucapkan padaku saat aku masih kecil. Bukankah kita harus memperjuangkan apa yang ingin kita miliki?"

"Tapi aku juga mengatakan padamu untuk mengorbankan sesuatu jika kau ingin mendapatkan kebahagian di sisa hidup mu nanti, apa susah kau melakukan itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. " Dengan mengorbankan perasaan ku pada Ryeowook?"

"Kenapa tidak? Lagipula, Appa yakin itu hanya sebuah perasaan semu yang membuatakanmu selama ini."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pria yang berdiri di depan appa nya itu. Semu? Perasaannya pada Ryeowook tidak setipis itu! Tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Meski ucapan appa nya itu begitu menusuk hati nya, Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum. Ia menerawang jauh, mengingat semua yang a lalui dengan Ryeowook.

"Jika aku mengorbakan apa yang aku miliki sekarang, hanya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan di 50 tahun hidup ku nanti, apa benar aku akan mendapatkan nya nanti? Bagaimana jika, apa yang aku korbankan sekarang adalah kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya..."

"Apa Appa yakin, jika kebahagiaan yang kau janjikan dengan aku mengorbankan Ryeowook, adalah sesuatu yang nyata... apa kau bisa menjanjikan, bahwa kebahagiaan yang kau maksud itu bukan sesuatu yang semu?"

Appa Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak menyangka Kyuhyun justru membalikkan kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum, otak pintar nya berguna juga sekarang. Tidak, dia tidak berniat bertukar argumen dengan appa nya, dia hanya sedang melakukan apa yang ia anggap bisa meluruskan jalannya agar bisa bersama Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawaban dari appa nya. Dia tahu, apaa nya bukan orang mudah untuk ia kalahkan.

"Appa... aku tahu, kau dan eomma pasti tak ingin aku memilih sesuatu yang salah. Menempuh jalan yang tidak benar yang akan membuatku menyesal. Tapi... aku sudah melaluinya, apa aku bisa berhenti hanya dengan mengakhiri semuanya...?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku harus menghadapinya... Karena jika aku melakukan itu, aku juga akan menyakiti Ryeowook... menyakiti hati ku sendiri."

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun semakin diam. Mereka tak ingin membenarkan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Tapi memikirkan semua nya dengan baik membuat mereka menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang lain. Kyuhyun yang ingin menggapai kebahgiaannya. Apa mereka sanggup mematahkan mimpi anak mereka sendiri?

Mematahkan hati anak mereka sendiri.

"Appa...Eomma, aku mohon... berikan aku ijin, untuk bisa terus bersama Ryeowook. Tidak ada hal yang aku inginkan, selain hidup dengannya..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. Dirinya sendiri pun terbawa emosi dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Memikirkan apa yang ia ucapkan, semakin menguatkan cinta nya pada Ryeowook. Keinginannya menjaga namja itu.

Salah. Dia tahu dia salah. Semua yang ia rasakan pada Ryeowook tidak bisa di benarkan. Tapi ia sendiri tidak sanggup mengabaikannya.

Mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca, hampir mengeluarkan cairan bening itu lagi. Semuanya Terlalu perih. "Appa...Eomma... aku mohon." Kini Kyuhyun menyatkan tangannnya dengan lantai pualam di depannya. Ia menundukkan kepala, bersujud di depan Appa dan Eommanya.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku...maafkan kesalahanku, dan...ijinkan aku bersamanya... aku mohon."

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

Ryeowook berdiri termangu menatap pemandangan di luar apartemennya. Memandangi taman sepi yang selalu ia kunjungi bersama Kyuhyun di waktu luang mereka.

Besok. Mungkin ia tidak bisa lagi pergi kesana bersama Kyuhyun.

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan ia sama seklai tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu marah karena Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk pergi. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kyuhyun berada di korea, sebelum dia akan benar-benar pergi esok hari.

Ryeowook tak pernah menyetujui keinginan Kyuhyun untuk pergi, apapun itu alasannya. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun ada di sisinya, tidak peduli sesulit apa jalan yang akan di laluinya. Bersama Kyuhyun, dia merasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu yang menghubungkan kamar Ryeowook dan balkon tempat Ryeowook berada, masih setia mengawasi dongsaengnya itu. Ia tahu pasti Ryeowook sedang bersedih karena keputusan Kyuhyun itu.

Tak sanggup melihat Ryeowook terus diam, Sungmin akhirnya pergi dari kamar Ryeowook. Mencari Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal demi dongsaengnya itu. Dia tak tega jika melihat Ryeowook seperti itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tegur Leeteauk yang sudah berdiri di depan Sungmin. Niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun ia urungkan.

"Hyung...aku ingin mencari Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin singkat. "Hyung haruskah Kyuhyun pergi?" Kekhawatiran Sungmin terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

"Kyuhyun pergi bukan untuk selamanya kan? dia pasti kembali..." Leeteuk menenangkan. Ia menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan, merangkulnya dan membawa Sungmin ke ruang tengah. Leeteuk tahu apa yang Sungmin pikirkan, terlebih lagi dia tahu benar mengapa Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi.

* * *

"Apa kau masih tidak mau bicara denganku?"

"Untuk apa? untuk mendengar kata-kata terakhirmu?!" Jawab Ryeowook ketus pada namja yang tengah memandanginya sekarang. Kyuhyun, namja itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Ryeowook. Ikut berdiri di samping Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan meraih tangan Ryeowook untuk ia genggam. Tapi Ryeowook menghempaskannya. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum pasrah. Dia tahu Ryeowook pasti sangat marah padanya.

"Kau harus mengerti keputusanku ini..." pinta Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang mulanya malas menangapi Kyuhyun, kini perlahan menatap namja disampinganya.

"Mengerti? Kau bahkan tak menjelaskan apa alasan mu pergi...!"

"Kau bahkan tak mau mendengarkanku, mendengarkan permintaanku agar kau tetap disini!" Emosi kembali menguasai Ryeowook. Dia tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak marah.

"Kau...berapa kali aku bilang padamu Kyu, jangan pergi... aku mohon. Kenapa tak mau menurutinya..."?

Cairan bening muncul di balik mata Ryeowook, ia menangis. Baginya melihat Kyuhyun pergi sama saja dengan menusuk hati nya sendiri.

"Apa harus kau pergi Kyu...?"

"Apa...apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan? Apa yang Appa pinta dari mu Kyu? Cepat katakan padaku Kyu...!" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi terus Ryeowook ucapkan. Pertanyaan yang beberapa hari ini ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Memberikan kesempatan pada Ryeowook mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hingga akhirnya ia bereaksi karena pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Apa...kau sudah mencintaiku lagi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aniya...Ryeowook-ah, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu lagi... aku masih sama, masih Kyuhyun yang mencintaimu..."

"Lalu karena apa kau mau pergi?!"

"Karena...aku ingin berubah. Menjadi Kyuhyun yang lebih dewasa, Kyuhyun yang berbeda. Aku ingin membuktikan pada semua orang, bahwa aku pantas bersama mu!"

"Kyu... tapi tidak dengan cara ini. Bukan dengan pergi... bukan dengan...meninggalkan ku." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun intens. "Aku tak ingin kau berubah, cukup dengan menjadi Kyuhyun yang sekarang...aku sudah bahagia."

"Tidak bisa Ryeowook-ah... aku harus pergi. Ijinkan aku pergi, sebentar saja..." Kyuhyun bersikeras. Ryeowook menggertakan gigi sebagai tanda penolakannya akan permintaan Kyuhyun.

Ia membuang muka, menatap sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menenangkan emosinya yang kembali meletup.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri memeluk namja kecilnya itu dari belakang. Mungkin sedikit pelukan bisa meredakan amarah Ryeowook. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Ryeowook diam tak membalas pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun walau Kyuhyun terus saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang kali. "Aku pasti kembali Chagi-ya... kau tak perlu mencemaskanku. Kau hanya perlu menjaga perasaan mu itu, agar kelak saat aku kembali, kau juga masih mencintaiku. dan aku pun sama..."

"Kalau begitu..." Ryeowook melepaskan tautan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di tubuhnya, mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. "Pergilah.. sejauh yang kau mau..."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, sulit sekali membuat Ryeowook mengerti posisinya sekarang. Kenapa sekarang Ryeowook yang berbalik menjadi kekanakan. Pikirnya. "Aku memang akan pergi..."

"Arayo...!" Tukas Ryeowook dengan suara parau.

"Kau tak ingin memelukku?"

"Memelukmu untuk melepaskanmu? aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu." Dalam hati Ryeowook mengerang, mengutuk dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Kenapa ia sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia juga ingin memeluk Kyuhyun, yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya itu. Dengan susah payah ia menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh. Tak ingin menangisi Kyuhyun.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Kyuhyun. Ia bisa saja memaksa memeluk Ryeowook. Tapi tak bisa ia lakukan. Hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah Ryeowook yang tetap membelakanginya.

_"saranghae."_ Bisik Kyuhyun pelan, mungkin hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi, ia menyeret kaki nya berat meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri.

Ryeowook mengeraskan hatinya agar tak berlari memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia menajamkan telinganya, mendengar suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

_"nado saranghae._" balas Ryeowook lirih.

Mianhae, Ryeowook-ah. Mianhae... aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan ini benar. Apa kau tahu? Aku juga sama takutnya denganmu... yang kupinta, aku mohon jaga hatimu itu untukku, berapa lamanya pun aku pergi.

Meskipun aku tidak tahu, apa semua akan sama nanti... Anggap saja ini sebagai penentu hati kita. Apa semua yang kita jalani ini hanya semu? jika nanti aku kembali, dan perasaan kita masih sama... bisakah aku menyebutnya cinta?

Tapi jika perasaan ini, akan hilang nanti, aku akan menerima kalau yang semua kita lakukan hanyalah mimpi.

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

Sungmin mengamati dari jauh setiap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. Dia pun sama ingin menghalangi kepergian Kyuhyun. Tapi mengingat semua yang Leeteuk katakan, niatnya itu urung ia lakukan. Di dalam sana, di kamarnya Kyuhyun tengah memasukkan beberapa helai pakaiannya dan barang-barangnya yang lain dibantu oleh Yesung. Lumayan banyak, yang berarti Kyuhyun akan tinggal lama di Kanada.

1 tahun? 2 tahun? Berapa lama?

Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Dari jauh nampak jelas Kyuhyun memerlukan pelukan dari seseorang, dan tanpa diminta tangan Sungmin terentang bebas menyambut Kyuhyun, memeluknya.

Flasback on

"Kau tak mendengarnya? Tinggalkan Ryeowook!" Ulang pria itu dengan suara lebih keras, membuat Kyuhyun gentar. Tanpa sadar wajahnya terangkat dengan mata yang menatap langsung ke orang yang dipanggilnya Abeoji itu. Kyuhyun berusaha menajamkan pendengeran, meyakinkan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan?

Kyuhyun mengamati setiap guratan wajah Appa Ryeowook itu, menyelami ke dalam mata pria itu. Tapi hanya senyum yang tak bisa digambarkan yang bisa Kyuhyun lihat.

Meningalkan Ryeowook? Itukah yang ia pinta?

"Tapi...aku tidak bisa, tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Apa kau tak lihat air mata yang setiap saat ia keluarkan demi dirimu Cho Kyuhyun. Apa itu yang namanya cinta... kau menyiksanya, Ryeowook-ku..."

"Abeoji...aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Menyiksanya... selama ini, dia bahagia bersamaku..." Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa, agar bisa terus menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku... tidak pernah menyiksa Ryeowook, seperti yang kau katakan tadi, dan aku juga tidak akan pernah melakukan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Huh...apa kau tak pernah melihat ke dalam matanya, mata kesepian, mata seseorang yang tidak pernah bahagia... kau pikir dia bahagia bersamamu. Baginya, kau itu beban Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia yakin Ryeowook tidak seperti itu, Ryeowook bahagia bersamanya. Ryeowook mencintainya. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menggelng keras, tak ingin mendengar semua kata-kata Appa Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook mencintaiku... aku tahu benar isi hatinya. Bahkan dia, dia bersujud di depan mu kan Abeoji, demi membelaku... apa kau yang tak bisa melihat isi hati anakmu sendiri?!"

Kalimat itu? Kenapa bisa keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia mengumpat setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Kalimat menantang itu. Aisshh...

Tak seperti yang Kyuhyun bayangkan, Appa Ryeowook tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda. "Kau lihatkan apa yang putraku lakukan demi dirimu! apa kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengannya?"

"Selama ini yang aku lihat, dia lah yang berjuang... apa guna mu didalam hubungan ini Cho Kyuhyun!"

Serasa tertancap belati yang tak terlihat, hati Kyuhyun terasa tersayat mendengar penuturan pria di depannnya itu. Tanpa sadar ia menunduk melihat lantai di bawahnya.

"Saat Ryeowook bersimpuh di depanku, aku tahu... dia begitu menyayangimu, dia hanya ingin bersamamu... Tapi...apa kau orang yang tepat untuknya? Aku harus tahu itu..."

"Aku mencintainya Abeoji... perasaanku juga sama dengannya, aku tak kan pernah menyakitinya, aku bisa menjaganya.."

"Menjaganya? Apa kau sudah bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri? bukankah selama ini dia yang menjagamu? Sekedar Cinta saja itu tidak bisa kau jadikan alasan bagiku untuk mengijinkan dirinya bersama mu..."

Appa Ryeowook bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, meski kesulitan ia tetap melakukannya. Kyuhyun bergerak untuk membantunya, tapi di tolak. Appa Ryeowook berjalan ke sisi ruangan, menatap ke arah luar melalui jendela besar disana.

"Ryeowook, adalah sesuatu yang berharga yang pernah aku miliki. Apa aku bisa memberikannya pada orang yang aku belum yakin dia bisa menjaga Ryeowook, seperti aku menjaganya selama ini."

"Satu kesalahanku... aku sudah membiarkannya memilih jalan yang sulit ini. Lalu, apa sekarang aku bisa membiarkan diriku melakukan kesalahan lagi, dengan membiarkan ia menempuh jalan yang sulit dengan orang yang tidak tepat?"

Appa Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya, melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin menunduk. Kyuhyun berpikir keras, mengingat semua ha yang Ryeowook lakukan selama ini.

Dia mencintai Ryeowook. Tapi apa dia orang yang tepat unutk namja itu? Entah kenapa ia menjadi ragu pada dirinya sendiri?

Sifat kekanakan, egoisnya, kecemburuannya, terkadang ia sadari sebagai sifat dirinya yang mendominasi. Dimana Kyuhyun yang selalu mengerti Ryeowook?

Kyuhyun yang dewasa? Dan tidak banyak menuntut.

Dan apa yang Ryeowook lakukan di ruangan ini, beberapa hari yang lalu, bersimpuh di depan pria yang sedang bersamanya sekarang, Kyuhyun tak tahu apa ia juga bisa melakukan itu.

"Aku tak akan memintamu meninggalkannya, aku takkan melakukan itu. Karena jika aku melakukan itu...aku hanya akan menyakitinya. Yang aku pinta dari mu hanya satu Kyuhyun-ah... tunjukkan padaku, kau orang tepat untuknya."

Suara Appa Ryeowook yang melembut, dan memanggilnya dengan nada penuh kasih membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala, melihat pria itu.

"Abeoji...?"

"Dunia, atau orang lain yang tak mengenal kalian, selamanya, akan mencap kalian salah, selamanya kalian akan tersakiti. Aku, sebagai seoarang ayah, tak pernah ingin kalian menempuh jalan ini. Aku, Hyungdeul kalian, dan juga keluargamu Kyu..."

Mata Appa Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menahan sedih di hatinya selama ini. Bayangan jika Ryeowook-nya yang berharga itu akan tersakit selama hidupnya, membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dan Kyuhyun, tak pernah sedikitun dia membenci anak di depannya itu. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun dan yang lain juga adalah anak-anak yang ia sayangi.

Perlahan, tapi pasti Kyuhyun pun dapat melihat pancaran kasih sayang Appa Ryeowook yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di matanya. Mengapa rasanya sakit?

Melihat mata tua itu membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut menangis.

Selama ini, ia dan mungkin juga Ryeowook sudah begitu egois, buta karena cinta mereka itu, dan tak ingin melihat yang lain. Hanya memaksa orang lain untuk memahmi mereka.

Saati itu juga kedua kaki Kyuhyun lemah tak mampu berpijak dengan baik. Dia salah. Ryeowook juga. Mereka telah salah menempuh jalan.

Tapi, apa benar tak ada tempat untuk dirinya dan Ryeowook. Meskipun itu karena berlandaskan cinta? Mengapa dunia tak pernah bisa adil?

Ryeowook. Nama itu terus terlintas di pikirannya. Dia tak bisa menghilangkan nama itu dari otaknya.

Jadi, apa itu juga salahnya?

"Tunjukkan padaku, kau bisa mencintainya, menjaganya nanti. Jalan yang akan kalian tempuh akan lebih sulit dari ini Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Jika kau bisa menunjukkan padaku, kau sudah menjadi sosok yang dapat kupercaya untuk saling menjaga dengan Ryeowook nanti, aku... akan mengikhlaskan dirinya bersamamu Kyuhyun-ah..." Tutur Appa Ryeowook lembut. Tak ada lagi alasan baginya menghalangin Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersama. Meskipun salah, setidaknya itu bisa membuat putranya bahagia.

"Kau mengujiku Abeoji?"

"Mengujimu? hm... anggaplah itu sebuah ujian jika kau tak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Ryeowook, tapi anggap itu perjuangan jika kau memang sangat mencintainya..." Appa Ryeowook kembali tersenyum. Meluluhkan Hati Kyuhyun lagi.

"Abeoji..."

"Panggil aku Appa Kyuhyun-ah..." Pinta Appa Ryeowook yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun menghambur kepelukannya. Air mata tak tertahn jatuh ke pipi Kyuhyun. Selamanya, dia akan menjaga kepercayaan itu, kepercayaan yang di berikan Appa Ryeowook padanya.

Dia akan berubah, menjadi orang yang nanti akan dilihat sebagai orang yang pantas bersama Ryeowook. "Aku mencintainya appa..aku mencintai Ryeowook-mu. Aku akan menjaganya... dengan baik."

"Ini, adalah sebuah permulaan Kyu...jalan nanti yang akan kau tempuh, bahkan jauh lebih sulit lagi dari ini..." Kyuhyun memperat peluknannya saat dirasa Appa Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Flashback off

Leeteuk menceritakan ulang, apa yang sudah ia ceritakan pada Yesung, Sungmin dan yang lain beberapa jam yang lalu, kini kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook harus tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu di rumah sakit. Apa yang terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Appanya.

Ketika semua tengah terjadi, Leeteuk berdiri di luar ruangan kamar rawat Appa Ryeowook. Sedikit perasaan lega menyapa hatinya, mendengar Appa Ryeowook mengijinkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersama, sangat membuatnya bahagia.

Leeteuk tahu, apa yang dikatakan Appa Ryeowook adalah benar, tapi ia sudah berjanji akan selalu menemani kedua dongsaengnya melewati itu semua. Takkan membiarkan mereka melewati jalan itu seorang diri.

Sama seperti hari itu, Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun erat, seperti seorang hyung yang bisa merasakan kesedihan dongsaengnya, sekarang pun ia memeluk Ryeowook erat.

Air mata Ryeowook terus mengalir, mengetahui apa alasan Kyuhyun pergi. Merasa tak memahami Kyuhyun. Mengapa harus Kyuhyun yang menanggung semuanya dan pergi.

"Kyuhyun, hanya pergi untuk sementara Ryeowook-ah.. Dia pergi hanya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya, untuk menempuh hidup yang baru dengan mu nanti, memulai cerita yang lebih indah tanpa ada luka." Jelas Leeteuk.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Kyuhyun nya pasti akan kembali.

...bersambung ke part 2...


	14. Chapter 13 End Chapter part 2

Title: Title: Love is Sweet Chapter 13 (End of Chapter part 2)

Author : Lee Hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast : Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, and other

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, friendship

Warning: Yaoi fanfiction. If you don't like, don't read.

Diclaimar: All cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Ryeowook sebagai milik sah author =p #abaikan.

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

Menerima kenyataan itu sangat sulit, bahkan jika kau tahu apa dan mengapa sebuah kejadian itu terjadi. Begitu juga dengan hati Ryeowook yang hingga detik ini masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun akan pergi dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam lagi.

Apa Ryeowook bisa membiasakan diri jika Kyuhyun tak ada lagi disampingnya, apa nanti matanya terbiasa tak melihat Kyuhyun dalam waktu beberapa tahun ini.

Ryeowook dan yang lain kini tengah berada di bandara Incheon, hendak melepas Kyuhyun pergi. Tapi sedikitpun Ryeowook tak bisa berada di dekat Kyuhyun, walau tahu mungkin itu terakhir kali ia akan bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Dan entah kapan bisa bertemu lagi.

Tapi perasaan sedih terlalu menguasainya.

Kyuhyun yang akan segera pergi, berpamitan pada semua yang yang mengantarnya, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Yesung menemaninya hingga waktu untuknya pergi tiba. Ditengah kerumunan orang itu, Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya mencari sosok Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berdiri jauh dari dirinya bersama Leeteuk. Tanpa sebuah senyum di wajahnya, hanya mata sembam yang ia lihat di wajah Ryeowook.

Ahh...! Aku ingin memeluknya. Sekali saja. Batin Kyuhyun. Tapi tak bisa ia lakukan. Kalau bisa ia batalkan saja niatnya unttuk pergi. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk pergi, dan kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang baru.

Sebuah suara melalui pengeras memanggil seluruh _passenger _tujuan Kanada untuk mempersiapkan diri, termasuk juga Kyuhyun. Mendengarnya, jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdebar kencang.

Apa dia bisa melangkahkan kaki pergi? Kakinya terasa berat.

Ia masih terus memandangi Ryeowook yang sama memandanginya. Ryeowook yang juga sepertinya mendengar panggilan untuk Kyuhyun dan yang lain, menahan napas menyadari Kyuhyun akan pergi. Ia ingin berlari memeluk Kyuhyun. Ryeowook melihat kesamping, melihat Leeteuk yang mengangguk seolah mengerti keinginan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook langsung berlari. Dengan terengah Ryeowook berusaha menggapai tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

Tapi terlambat, Ahra, noona dari Kyuhyun sudah menarik lengan Kyuhyun, bersama Kyuhyun membungkukkan diri di hadapan hyungdeul Kyuhyun itu, lalu pergi.

Ryeowook mematung melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Dadanya kembali sakit, dan ia mulai menangis lagi. Dengan suara lirih ia memanggil Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, melihatnya sekali lagi. "Kyu..."

Seolah bisa mendengar suara Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala. Melihat Ryeowook lagi.

Namja itu, namja manisnya itu memberikan senyuman untuknya.

Ya. Ryeowook tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Kembalilah... palliwa..." Bisik Ryeowook kembali tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya memegangi dadanya. Memberikan isyarat bahwa selamanya Kyuhyun akan ada di sana.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun saat bisa melihat senyum Ryeowook. Senyum terakhir, ah...ani, Kyuhyun berjanji itu bukan terakhir kalinya ia akan melihat Ryeowook tersenyum.

Dan Kyuhun pun ikut tersenyum sebelum tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

.

.

.

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Ryeowook meneruskan hidupnya, dan belajar untuk bisa hidup dengan baik, walaupun tanpa Kyuhyun sementara ini. Dia tak ingin mengecewakan jika Kyuhyun pulang nanti.

Memikirkan hari dimana ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya gugup.

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

Sudah berapa lama ini? Sudah lebih dari 1 tahun, tapi sejak pergi Kyuhyun tak sekalipun menghubunginya. Hmm...

apa yang kau lakukan disana Kyu? Tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

_I went through the night, and another night, and another night_  
_My memories are getting blurred_  
_But you always stay in my heart and in my smiling eyes_  
_You're the one forever~*)_

Seberapa jauhnya dirimu, aku akan selalu memikirkan mu. Tak peduli siang atau malam, hanya kau yang berputar di kepalaku. Aku harap kau tak meragukan itu.

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

Menangis, dan menangis, itu yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa mu disini. Apa kau akan kecewa jika kau mengetahui itu semua?

Sisi lemahku, aku juga punya, dan itu dirimu. Sesungguhnya ini semua menyiksaku. Kau tahu itu?

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

Hari ini aku tersenyum tanpa sebab. Entahlah...

Hati ku terus berdebar tak menentu. Dan diriku dikendalikan emosi. Ani... apa aku perlu memperjelasnya, kalau itu rindu...?

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

"Appa...!"

Seorang anak kecil berlarian ke arah Ryeowook. Seorang gadis kecil yang sangat ia sayangi. Baiklah ini bukan gadis pertama, ada gadis kecil lainnya yang juga ia sayangi.

"Hana-ya... jangan berlarian seperti tadi, kau bisa jatuh nanti..." Ryeowook menggakat dan membawa tubuh kecil anak itu dalam gendongangannya. Mereka berjalan dan akhirnya duduk di sebuah bangku kecil di tempat itu.

"Ryeowook appa, aku punya sesuatu untukmu...!" Ryeowook menatap tersenyum kepada gadis kecil itu, penasaran dengan apa yang akan di dapatkan darinya. "Tara...! ini, kerang untuk mu Appa...bagus tidak?"

Mata Ryeowook berbinar melihat apa yang gadis kecil itu keluarkan dari saku bajunya. Dan tertawa. Benda itu mungkin tidak berharga, tapi sangat menyenangkan hati Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengambil kerang cantik itu, melihat gadis bernama Hana itu tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Tangan Ryeowook yang lain, terangkat menyentuh kening gadis itu lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Gomawoyo Hana-ya.. appa akan menjaga pemberianmu ini, ne?"

Ryeowoook memasukkan kerang itu ke dalam saku bajunya. Berniat menjadikan koleksi.

Belum sempat Ryeowook memeluk gadis itu, sepasang tangan terlebih dahulu mengendong Hana. Mengetahui siapa orang itu, Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Hyung... aku belum puas bermain dengan Hana. Haruskah kau mengambilnya?"

"Kau pikir dia ini siapa? dia inikan anakku, aku saja yang Appanya, belum bermain dengannya seharian ini!" tukas namja itu mengelus hidung Hana dengan hidungnya, membuat Hana kegeliaan.

"Hana-ya harus bermain dengan appa hari ini, ne?"

"Ne, appa...!" Hana mengganggukkan kepala sembari tersenyum. Namja yang dipanggil Hana Appa itu menjulurkan lidah mengejek Ryeowook.

"Ikan amis jelek!" Sungut Ryeowook.

"Biarin...week..." Lagi, Donghae menjulurkan lidah karena memanangkan Hana hari itu. Biasanya, Hana akan memilih bermain dengan Ryeowook.

Dari jauh Leeteuk melihat pemandangan lucu itu bersama Jungmi, gadis kecilnya dulu yang kini sudah lebih besar dibandingkan Hana. Ah... bukankah dia yang dulu selalu berebut Jungmi dengan dongsaengnya yang lain.

Mengingat masa-masa itu Leeteuk tersenyum. Meskipun ada sedikit yang hilang. Dengan menepuk pelan bahu Jungmi, ia menyuruh Jungmi mendekati Ryeowook, menghiburnya. Jungmi pun berlari dan memeluk leher Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Ryeowook appa...kau masih punya Jungmi kan?keke..."

"Ne, kau yang terbaik!" Ryeowook membelai rambut Jungmi sayang.

* * *

Berada diantara semua orang yang kau sayangi, pasti akan membuat mu bahagia.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Ryeowook sedikit merasa ada kehampaan di sisi hatinya yang lain. Seperti biasa, Ryeowook merasa kesepian jika sedang berkumpul dengan yang lain. Sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, keluarga besar Super Junior itu berkumpul bersama.

Mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu berkumpul walau dengan membuat acara yang tidak terlalu mewah, berkumpul bersama cukup membahagiakan hari mereka.

Ryeowook berjalan menjauh menutupi kesepian dihatinya. Ia berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai tempat mereka berkumpul sekarang. Pandangannya menatap jauh ke lautan, seolah mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Bogoshipo." bisik Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook tersenyum mengingat Kyhyun, namun sedetik kemudian wajanya tertekuk kesal.

Selama hampir 3 tahun pergi dan tinggal di Kanada, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghubungi Ryeowook, walau sekedar memberi kabar.

Apa Kyuhyun lupa padanya? Ah...

Ryeowook membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Kyuhyun pasti masih mengingatnya. Dia hanya sedang sibuk. Ryeowook meyakinkan diri.

"Ombak selalu pergi dan menghilang di garis cakrawala, tapi dia akan setia kembali menemui kekasih tercinta nya, mencium bibir sang pantai dalam waktu yang lebih lama, bergelung disana sambil menceritakan kisah yang baru, lalu kembali pergi. Pergi untuk kembali."

Sebuah suara yang datangnya dari seorang namja mengagetkan Ryeowook, menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya. Kata-kata itu entah mengapa seolah sedang berbicara tentang dirinya. Ombak dan pantai, eoh?

"Yesung Hyung...aku sudah sering mendengar kata-kata bijakmu, tapi baru kali ini mendegar kata-kata yang tadi? kau belajar dari siapa?" Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya melihat hyung nya itu.

"Ah...aku belajar dari seseorang." Yesung mengerlingkan mata membuat Ryeowook bergidik tak mengerti.

"Nugu?"

"Seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah kesini Ryeowook-ah." Yeusng mengangkat tangan, menunjuk kepada sesorang yang mendekati Ryeowook dan Yesung. Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Yesung.

Orang itu. Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, dan berambuti ikal. Namja tampan yang seperti nya sudah berubah menjadi jauh lebih tampan dari terakhir Ryeowook melihatnya itu memakai kacamata hitam seolah ingin menutupi identitas dirinya.

Mata Ryeowook masih setia memandangi namja yang terus mendekat kearahnya.

Semakin namja itu mendekat, semakin keras pula deguban jantung Ryeowook. Kenapa rasanya ia ingin pingsan saat itu juga karena kehabisan udara.

Namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun nya?

Ryeowook perlu memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Kyuhyun, ia menoleh ke samping, mencari Yesung, tapi hyung nya itu sudah berjalan menjauhinya seraya meberikan senyuman penuh makna.

Jadi, benar, itu Kyuhyun. Batin Ryeowook.

Kenapa Kyuhyun datang disaat ia bahkan belum mempersiapkan diri jika hari ini benar terjadi? Ryeowook menatap namja yang semakin dekat dengan nya itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Dia.. sangat berbeda.

Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan Ryeowook, ia terus berjalan sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Belum sempat menarik udara sebanyak mungkin, terlebih mengatur emosi, Ryeowook hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata ketika Kyuhyun sudah ada di depannya.

"Anyeong Ryeowook-ssi..." Sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut. Ah.. suara nya yang berkarisma itu hanya bisa di tanggapi dengan tatapn bingung Ryeowook.

"Kyu...?" Ryeowook tak tahu harus berkata apa selain memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Namja di depannya itu pun tersenyum geli melihat Ryeowook. Seseorang yang ia rindukan. Kyuhyun melepaska kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

"Ne...Ryeowook-ah. Ini aku."

Ryeowook ikut tersnyum, emosinya tak bisa ia kendalikan. Rasa rindu itu...

"Ya! kau kemana saja! Kenapa tidak mengabariku? dan sekarang, setelah lama pergi kau hanya bisa mengatakan 'anyeong' ?" Marah Ryeowook, tanpa sadar tangan bebasnya memukuli lengan Kyuhyun keras.

"aku baru saja datang, kenapa sudah memukuliku?" Kyuhyun sedikit mundur kebelakang menghindari pukulan Ryeowook.

Eh?

Si evil itu... tidak balas memukul Ryeowook?

Ryeowook diam memandangi Kyuhyun.

Namja di depannya itu apa benar Kyuhyun? Rasanya ada yang berbeda.

"Ryeowook-ah...wae?"

"Kau... berubah Kyu." Pernyataan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Ne, aku sudah berubah. Tak ada lagi, Kyuhyun yang cepat marah, tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang cepat cemburu, yang tak pernah memahami Kim Ryeowook. Yang berdiri sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang dewasa...tak lagi kekanakan."

"Kyu..." Ada sedikit kejanggalan di hati Ryeowook. Dia, hanya mau Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kecewa eoh?

Kyuhyun yang juga merasa perubahan raut wajah Ryeowook mengerti penyebab Ryeowook begitu, mengangkat satu tangannya, dan meletakkanya di dadanya. "Kyuhyun yang sekarang tak sepenuhnya berubah, masih ada Kyuhyun yang mencintai Ryeowook disini."

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Dengan perasaan yang tertahan Ryeowook berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya. "Bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo Kyu..."

"Nado, Ryeowook-ah.. nado bogoshipo..." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Ryeowook erat. Sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari tubuh Ryeowook.

"Aku pikir, kau melupakanku..." Tak tahan menahan semuanya, rasa tindu an sakit itu berubah menjadi cairan bening di mata keduanya.

"anio...mana bisa aku melupakanmu. Mianhae... aku tak pernah menghubungi mu, aku... aku sedang belajar menjadi seseorang yang tak bergantung pada seorang Ryeowook, yang takkan merepotkannya seperti dulu, menjadi Kyuhyun yang bisa menjaga diri sendiri, dan ...menjaga seorang Kim Ryeowook nantinya."

Ryeowook tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang ia inginkan hanya memeluk namja itu lama. "Saranghae Kyu..jangan pergi lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tak ingin...melepaskan pelukanku, Ryeowook-ah?"

"Andwae! dulu aku pernah menolak memelukmu, karena takut akan melepaskanmu. Sekarang, aku akan memelukmu tanpa melepasmu lagi..." Ryeowook mengencangkan pelukannya posesif, seperti anak kecil yang tak ingin kehilangan mainannya. Lagi.

Didalam pelukan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mencium rambut lurus Ryeowook. "Saranghae..."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lama dalam posisi mereka itu. Tak memperdulikan sekitar. Mereka diam, membiarkan tubuh mereka menyatu, hingga sepertinya bisa mendengar suara jantung mereka masing-masing, yang berdetak tak karuan.

Membiarkan deburan ombak sebagai musik pertemuan mereka.

Di sisi lain, Leeteuk dan yang lain tersenyum penuh haru, hadiah special yang lama mereka siapkan untuk Ryeowook berakhir dengan sukses.

"Ombak akan selalu kembali pada pantai. Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang selalu kembali pada Ryeowook." Ujar Leeteuk, yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hei! kalian berdua, jangan bermesraan di depan kami!" Teriak salah seorang dari hyung Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan dari yang lain. Suara kasar yang dihafal Kyuhyun itu, hanya Heechul hyung nya lah yang bisa merusak suasana bahagia seperti itu.

Mendengar suara Heechul keduanya melepaskan pelukan.

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata melihat Heechul dan yang lain. "Apakah hanya aku yang berubah ke arah yang lebih baik sedangkan sebagian orang tidak berubah,ck?"

Penuturan sarkartis dari bibir Kyuhyun itu mengundang tawa Ryeowook yang sempat terbengong-bengong. "Hhahaa... aku rasa kau tak sepenuhnya berbuah Kyu, hanya evil Kyuhyun yang bisa berkata seperti itu,keke..."

Mendapati Ryeowook tertawa, kembali menumbuhkan cinta itu dihati Kyuhyun lebih banyak lagi. Ia suka, sangat suka dengan tawa Ryeowook. Tawa namja yang dicintainya, namja yang ingin dia jaga seumur hidupnya itu.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook. Kali ini dia yang memeluk posesif.

"Ikutlah denganku, Ryeowook-ah. Pergilah ke Kanada bersamaku... disana, ada kehidupan untuk orang-orang seperti kita. Disana mereka akan menerima kita."

Ryeowook terperanjat kaget.

Dia tahu, jika Kyuhyun datang pastilah untuk membawanya pergi. Itulah sesuatu yang Appa Ryeowook janjikan. Ia takkan sanggup melihat putranya itu tersakiti didepan matanya. Lebih baik ia tak melihat Ryeowook tapi yakin jika putanya baik-baik saja bersama Kyuhyun.

Disini, di tanah yang mereka injak, tidak ada tempat bagi mereka disana. Tapi apakah harus dengan meninggalkan semua yang ada disini, untuk meraih mimpi yang lain?

_Hidup selau tentang memilih. Jika kau memilih sesuatu, kau harus siap untuk meniggalkan yang lain di belakakangmu karena pilihan itu._

Kyuhyun pun ikut diam, memberi waktu bagi Ryeowook untuk berpikir, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk diputuskan. Meninggalkan semua. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah pernah melakukan itu. Meskipun sakit dan sulit, ia bisa melakukannya.

Masih memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat, Kyuhyun merasakan kepala Ryeowook bergerak, mengangguk pelan. Menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Berat sudah pasti, karena ia harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia cintai disini. Appa, Eomma dan semua hyungnya.

Walau mungkin nanti semua akan sulit, tapi bukankah ia sudah memilih.

"Ayo..kita mulai semuanya dengan cerita yang baru Ryeowook-ah... cerita yang lebih indah." Ryeowok mengangguk lagi.

Semua cinta yang ia terima disini. Takkan pernah Ryeowook lupakan.

_Dunia takkan pernah membiarkan kau memiliki semua yang kau inginkan, tapi dia takkan pernah marah jika kau menyimpan cinta untuk itu semua di hatimu._

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook, mengajaknya menghampiri semua hyung yang ia rindukan. Semua menyambut kedatngan Kyuhyun dengan pelukan rindu, pelukan kasih sayang.

Untuk sekarang, biarkanlah Kyunyun dan Ryeowook merasakan dan menerima cinta yang mereka dapatkan dari orang-orang yang peduli, dan mencintai mereka.

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

"Ryeowook-ah..."

Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook dan memeluknya dari belakang. Malam itu, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menginap dirumah hyung tertua mereka. Sebelum nantinya pergi.

"Apa?" sahut Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan di luar kamarnya.

"Sebelum pergi besok...ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan. Sesuatu yang dulu sempat tertunda..."

"Hah? sesuatu yang tertunda apa?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum evil lalu menelusupkan kepalanya di pundak Ryeowook. Mencium leher namja kecil itu. Ryeowook yang kaget dengan perakuan Kyuhyun itu berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke belakang.

"Kyaaa... apa yang mau kau lakuakan?!"

"Apa? hanya melanjutakan sesuatu yang sempat tertunda beberapa tahun lalu." Kyuhyun memamerkan_ smirk_ nya lagi.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Ryeowook memperingatkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau mendengarkannya. Dia sudah terlalu lama tak menjahili Ryeowook.

"Hhaahaha...Ryeowook-ah, kau tak merindukanku,eoh?"

Kyuhyun smekin mendekat, membuat Ryeowook terjebak diantara dirinya dan tembok di belakang Ryeowook.

"Siapa yang merindukanmu? jangan macam-macam, aku tidak..." Sebelum Ryeowook sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun sudah elbih dulu menggapai tangan Ryeowook. Dan berhasil membuat Ryeowook menjerit lagi.

Lebih keras.

"Teuki Hyung...!" Mimik jahil Kyuhyun berubah panik saat sadar Ryeowook memanggil nama Leeteuk. Takut jika hyungnya itu akan datang ke kamar mereka, Kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuh Ryeowook, cemas.

"KALIAN BERDUA! DILARANG BERISIK! CEPAT TIDUR!" perintah Leeteuk dari arah luar.

"Ne hyung." jawab mereka kompak

Keduanya menutup telinga denga tangan masing-masing mendengar teriakan Leeteuk yang lebih keras dari teriakan seorang Ryeowook. Mereka saling pandang dan perlahan melepaskan tangan dari kepala.

Ryeowook tersenyum, atau mungkin tertawa merasa lucu karena masih bisa mendengar teriakan hyungnya itu. Ia mengangkat kepala melihat Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum padanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook kali ini dengan tatapan lembut, meraih pinggang namja itu dan menyapukan ciuman lembut di bibir namja itu. Ciuman yang tak ingin Kyuhyun lepaskan lagi. Ciuman hangat yang selalu bisa menghilangkan sakit di hati mereka.

_**_LoveisSweet_**_

Mulai sekarang akan ada cerita yang berbeda, yang akan mereka lalui.

**THE END.**

*) Listen To You - Song by Kyuhyun.

Mianhae... baru sempet update, dan dengan akhirnya yang aneh baget...huks.. mian lagi, banyk typo, T.T. jangan lupa coment ne?kk... kalau lupa ceritanya.. baca lagi!#plak. salah siapa lama uptdate, hehe...


End file.
